UNA MADRE, UN ANILLO Y UNA UNIÓN
by Alondra
Summary: Un simple obsequio con un pequeño mensaje dejará una gran huella en la vida del orgulloso príncipe saiyajin... REEDITADO Y COMPLETO.
1. Un mal entendido

_Nota de la autora:_ _Han pasado casi 10 años desde que es fic se terminó de escribir y luego de que cerrara mi página también tuve el deseo de incorporarlo por estos lugares para que otras personas puedan disfrutar con su lectura y seguir dejando volar su imaginación. Para poder publicarlo por aquí, tuve que cambiar un poco el formato que anteriormente era en script, así que iré subiendo los caps de poco en poco según mi tiempo. Bueno! Puestos en ello empezaré con el prólogo con el que comencé a escribirlo…_

_"Seguramente al empezar a leer este fic algunos pensarán..."Otro fic sobre el pasado de Vegeta... ya he leído muchos..."... o no sé, tal vez me equivoque. Bueno, en esta oportunidad quiero presentar un trabajo diferente y orientado desde otro punto de vista... exploraré un lado oculto y quizás para algunos inexistente del príncipe de los saiyas... con un personaje especial que hará que su vida de un considerable giro... ¿quién es?... ya lo descubrirán al leerlo... con ustedes..." _

**Una Madre, un anillo...**

**y una Unión**

_**por **__**Alondra**_

**Capítulo 1: "Un mal entendido"**

Ya ha pasado más de un año desde que los guerreros Z derrotaron al Cell y en la tierra se respira un profundo ambiente de paz. De no ser por la ausencia de Goku que como todos saben, se sacrificó para salvar a la tierra. Si no fuera por eso todo sería perfecto... pero su familia y amigos comprendieron que él no volver al mundo de los vivos fue su decisión y debía respetarse... pero a pesar de todo, Goku siempre estaría en la mente de todos sus amigos...

Nos trasladaremos a la Capsule Corp. en donde también todo está tranquilo... de no ser por Vegeta que continuaba con su imparable entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad, y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido todavía no perdonaba el hecho de que su rival se hubiera suicidado antes de que él pudiera matarlo con sus propias manos... pero fuera de eso, dado su espíritu guerrero, el príncipe saiya continuaba entrenando sin parar.  
Por otro lado, en la sala principal de la Capsule Corp., Bulma se encontraba charlando animadamente con Chichi que había venido de visita con Son Gohan, que ahora tenía 12 años... y con su nuevo hijo, Son Goten, de unos casi 6 meses de nacido...

"Realmente me sorprende verte tan recuperada, Chichi... parece que la nueva maternidad te ha sentado muy bien..." -- dijo Bulma mientras tomaba un sorbo de té helado, dado el terrible calor del verano.

"Sí, así parece... ja, ja..." -- respondió contenta mientras mecía a su bebé en brazos.

"Y lo que más me sorprende es que este pequeñín es idéntico a Goku cuando era pequeño... en todos los rasgos sin excepción... ¿tú qué dices, Gohan?" – dijo la pelimorado dirigiédosa al muchacho que se sobresaltó del golpe.

"Eh... bueno, yo no era tan parecido... creo...jeje" -- contestó el niño con una mano en su cabeza, vivo reflejo de su padre.

"Pero te digo que criar a dos saiyajins es matador... mi pequeño Goten tiene un apetito insaciable, igual que su padre..." -- mientras decía esto miraba a su bebé que le sonrió alegremente.

"Bebé... gracioso... ja, ja..." -- dijo Trunks mientras señalaba a Goten desde su corral.

"Pero lo bueno es que tú tienes a Gohan para ayudarte... la mayoría de las veces yo tengo que hacerme cargo de Trunks sola, y ahora que ya sabe caminar, es una bala imparable... y ya ha roto muchas cosas... a veces me hubiera gustado que se quedara quieto en su cuna para siempre..." -- dijo Bulma desviando la mirada en señal de resignación

Trunks desde su corral, por jugar, le lanzó una pelota a Gohan que de no ser porque el muchacho la detuvo con su cabeza, hubiera roto un costoso espejo. Gohan se sorprendió y dijo...

"¡Ay!... no la tires tan fuerte, Trunks... eso me dolió..." -- dijo sobándose la cabeza.

"Parece que quiere jugar contigo, Gohan... ¿por qué no lo llevas con la pelota a la alfombra y juegan un poco?... pero ojo, sin romper nada..." -- dijo la inventora guiñando un ojo.

"Eh... bueno, está bien." -- y terminando de decirlo sacó a Trunks de su cuna y se lo llevó a jugar.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando a los niños, pero Chichi notó que Bulma tenía una expresión preocupada, y rompiendo el silencio, dijo...

"Bulma... y a parte de todo esto... ¿cómo van las cosas con Vegeta?" -- preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué?...ah, no te preocupes, todo va bien... ahora él pasa un poco más de tiempo con Trunks y dice que en un año más podrá empezar a entrenarlo como debe ser en un guerrero de su categoría... ¡pero a mí eso me parece una barbaridad!... ¡Ya no estamos en su planeta, ni necesitamos pelear!... pero, ese saiyajin es muy necio para hacerle entrar en razón..." -- suspiró algo ofuscada.

"Bueno... déjalo, es su manera de pensar... pero, ahora... ¿en qué piensa Vegeta después de todo este tiempo?... es decir... ¿sigue con la idea de ser más fuerte que nadie, a pesar de que Goku ya murió?" – preguntó Chichi.

"Definitivamente..." – respondió Bulma en tono molesto -- "Ese saiyajin no sabe hacer otra cosa a parte de luchar y comer... se la pasa todo el santo día metido en su cámara de gravedad, sin trabajar en lo absoluto, es igual a tu difunto esposo... ¡menuda escusa que se manda para no hacer algo productivo!" -- dijo cruzando los brazos. – "Pero fuera de todo eso... ya no es tan arisco como antes... y eso es lo bueno..." -- terminó de decir ablandando la mirada y sonriendo levemente.

"Y tal vez las cosas sigan mejorando, quien sabe..." -- dijo Chichi colocando a Goten a un lado de ella en el sillón.

En eso, Trunks llegó corriendo como una tromba seguido de Gohan, ambos riendo y el pequeño de cabellos morados se detuvo a ver a Goten. Ambos niños se miraron con curiosidad y Trunks apuntándolo dijo entrecortado...

"Bebé... tonto..." -- dijo sonriendo.

"¿Aaah?... mmm... ¡aaahh!!" -- gimió Goten pescando con su mano un mechón del cabello de Trunks que ya estaba bastante crecido y tiró de él con fuerza.

"¡¡Ayyy!!!... bebé... ¡malo!" -- gritó Trunks tratando de soltarse del agarro del hijo de Goku.

"Parece que ya están empezando a llevarse bien... ¿no lo crees, Chichi?"

"Sí, a golpes y patadas... todo se empieza... ¡jajaja!"

Todos los que estaban en la sala comenzaron a reír, pero en eso se escuchó en ruido de la puerta del frente y un instante apareció Vegeta, visiblemente cansado, sudado y con algunas magulladuras que se asomaban por los agujeros de su destrozado traje de entrenamiento.  
Todos se le quedaron mirando por un momento, el saiya los miró con su acostumbrada expresión y ya se disponía a ir a la cocina, cuando Bulma le habló...

"Vegeta... por si no te has dado cuenta, Chichi y Gohan están aquí..." -- dijo en tono molesto.

"¡Hola Vegeta!... ¿cómo estás?" -- saludó Chichi cortésmente al igual que Gohan. Vegeta frunció el ceño a su esposa y para el asombro de todos, contestó:

"Hola..." -- dijo escuetamente.

"¡¡Papá!!" -- dijo Trunks con entusiasmo, mientras caminaba hacia él, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos, como si algo le dijera que no debía acercarse más... algo prudente, conociendo el carácter de su padre.

Vegeta miró el rostro confundido de su hijo y nuevamente para estupefacción de todos, estiró el brazo y tocó la cabeza de Trunks, sonriendo muy levemente y acto seguido se retiró a la cocina. Trunks sonrió y regresó hacia donde se encontraba su mamá...

"N-no... no puedo creerlo, Bulma... ¿desde cuándo es así con su hijo?" -- dijo Chichi saliendo de la sorpresa.

"Que no te sorprenda... te dije que había cambiado..." – contestó Bulma sonriendo mientras cargaba a Trunks.

"¡¡BUUUAAAA!!!!" -- Goten comenzó a llorar de golpe, asustando a todos.

"¡Oh, no!... ya se mojó de nuevo... este bebé creo que tiene complejo de manantial..." -- y mientras la ex guerrera se levantaba dijo – "Bulma, voy a cambiarlo un momento... no tardo..."

"Sí, no hay problema... puedes usar el cuarto de baño de allá, por mientras yo iré a la cocina un rato... Gohan, ¿podrías quedarte con Trunks un momento?" – dijo Bulma mirando al niño.

"Eeeh... de acuerdo..." – contestó el híbrido saiyajin sonriendo.

Bulma entró a la cocina y encontró a Vegeta tomando ávidamente a grandes tragos una jarra de agua, pero con tanta rapidez que se le escapaba el líquido por los bordes de su boca. Vegeta le echó una mirada a su esposa que lo observaba desde la puerta y dejó de beber...

"¡¿Qué?!... ¿nunca has visto a nadie beber agua?" -- dijo con algo de fastidio.

"Sí, pero no de esa manera tan grotesca... ¡Mira! ¡Ya mojaste todo el piso!" -- dijo fingiendo estar molesta.

"¡Bah!... eso no importa... como si fuera tan grave..." -- contestó el saiya desviando la mirada.

"¿Sabes?" -- dijo ablandando la mirada -- Fuiste muy cortés con Chichi y sus hijos... realmente me sorprendiste.

"Jum... conociéndote, si no lo hacía me ibas a armar un enorme escándalo después que se fueran... y ahora no estoy con humor para escuchar gritos..." -- contestó Vegeta cruzándose de brazos.

"Y lo de Trunks...también fue algo muy lindo de tu parte..." – añadió la inventora.

"Mujer... ¿Acaso tengo que explicarte todos mis actos?... ¡Me haces sentir como un animal extraño, demonios!" – contestó ya incómodo el saiya.

"Ya está bien, no te enojes..." -- dijo acercándosele con una mirada dulce y abrazándose a su cuello, al mismo tiempo que Vegeta la tomaba de la cintura – "Ya haré que me perdones después... pero lo que necesitas ahora es un baño y limpiar esas heridas... como siempre, después de cada entrenamiento terminas como salido de una guerra... ¿tú no aprendes, verdad?" -- dijo refiriéndose a las magulladuras en el pecho del saiya.

"No -- dijo sonriendo levemente, y plantándole un beso en los labios se separó de ella y le dijo..." – "Ahora bajo... y te aviso desde ahora que tengo hambre".

"Sí, de acuerdo... yo despediré a Chichi dentro de un rato más." -- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su esposo.

Vegeta no dijo nada y salió de la cocina con rumbo a la planta alta. Antes de subir le echó una mirada a Gohan que jugaba con Trunks. No le agradaba mucho que su hijo se entremezclara con los hijos de su estúpido rival... pero en fin, así que sacudió la cabeza en señal de fastidio y continuó con su camino.  
Un rato después, Bulma subió a su habitación llevándole ropa limpia a su esposo y al entrar vio toda la ropa de entrenamiento que Vegeta llevaba puesta tirada por todas partes y el ruido del agua indicando que aún no había terminado de ducharse. Resopló en señal de disgusto y dijo:

"El día que este saiyajin aprenda a ser ordenado, será un día memorable para la tierra... mira nada más..." -- murmuró mientras extendía el destrozado traje de entrenamiento – "Y eso que este traje estaba nuevo, no sé cómo piensa Vegeta que le durará la ropa si sigue destrozándola así cada vez que entrene..."

Luego de meter toda la ropa en una canasta, fue a la planta baja y allí se encontró con Chichi que acababa de cambiar a su bebé y se había unido al juego de Trunks y Gohan. Pasó a un lado de ellos y dijo:

"Ahora vengo, voy a llevar toda esta ropa al cuarto de lavado".

"Uhm... ¿necesitas que te ayude?" -- contestó Chichi poniéndose de pie.

"No, gracias... yo puedo sola... no te preocupes..." – contestó sonriendo.

Bulma al llegar al cuarto de lavado, que no estaba muy lejos de la cocina, comenzó a meter la ropa de su esposo en una canasta más grande, previa sacudida, para lavarla después. Pero en eso escuchó un sonido peculiar, como si fuera un tintineo, justo cuando sacudía uno de los guantes de Vegeta. Bulma se extrañó y comenzó a escudriñar el suelo pensando que tal vez era una moneda, pero lo dudaba mucho porque su esposo no era de llevar consigo dinero, pronto notó un resplandor en un rincón y abrió la boca de sorpresa al descubrir lo que era...

"¡¡CHICHI!!" -- gritó desde el cuarto de lavado – "¡¡VEN RÁPIDO!!"

La esposa de Goku acudió rápido al llamado de su amiga, dejando a los niños en la sala y al llegar encontró a Bulma con el rostro muy pálido y sosteniendo algo en su mano...

"¿¿Por qué gritaste, Bulma??" -- dijo preocupada – "¿¿Te encuentras bien??" -- Bulma no le respondió de inmediato, pero después articuló unas palabras...

"Chichi... ¡¡¿¿dime qué es esto??!!" -- dijo nerviosa extendiendo el objeto que tenía en la mano.

"¿Qué es?... uhm... ¡es un anillo!... pero, ¿por eso gritaste?... no le encuentro nada de malo..."

"¡¡CLARO QUE LO TIENE!!" -- gritó alterada y cortándole la frase a Chichi – "¡¡PORQUE DA LA CASUALIDAD QUE ESTE ANILLO NO ES MÍO!!"

"Bueno... que yo sepa, hay muchos hombres que usan anillos... no sé, tal vez a Vegeta también le guste usarlos..."

"¡¡NO!!" -- gritó la mujer en un tono más fuerte – "¡¡PORQUE SI TE FIJAS BIEN, ESTE ES UN ANILLO DE MUJER!!!! ¡¡Y A NINGÚN HOMBRE SE LE OCURRIRÍA USAR UN ANILLO ASÍ!!!"

"Bulma, será mejor que te calmes... a mejor este anillo si es tuyo, sólo que lo perdiste y no lo recordabas... o tal vez Vegeta que lo quería regalar de sorpresa..." -- dijo Chichi sonriendo nerviosamente tratando de que su amiga no perdiera el control.

"Si fuera como dices... ¡¡no lo hubiera encontrado tirado entre la ropa sucia!!... además, yo soy muy cuidadosa con mis joyas como para dejarlas olvidadas en cualquier parte y las recuerdo a todas muy bien... ¡¡y estoy totalmente segura que este anillo no me pertenece!!" -- dijo cada vez más molesta.

"Bulma, no vayas a cometer una locura..." -- sonrió un poco nerviosa – "Estoy segura que todo tiene una explicación... ¿me escuchas?...¡¡BULMA!!" -- gritó mientras corría tras su amiga que había salido repentinamente del cuarto de lavado.

Gohan observó asombrado con los niños el espectáculo de su madre tratando de detener a su amiga sujetándola de la cintura. Bulma estaba furiosa, quería subir a la planta alta y no dejaba de gritarle a Chichi de que la soltara... pero, ambas no se habían dado cuenta que Vegeta las observaba desde lo alto de las escaleras desde hacía unos momentos...

"¡¡Eh!!... ¿qué está pasando aquí?" -- preguntó el príncipe de los saiyas arqueando una ceja en señal de confusión por lo que presenciaba.

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar a Vegeta. Bulma le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su esposo y Chichi, adivinando lo que iba a pasar, fue a donde estaban sus hijos y dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa:

"Eehh... creo que es tarde y los niños deben de estar cansados... ¿verdad, chicos?... así que me despido... mañana te llamo, Bulma... ¡¡nos vemos, Vegeta!!" -- se despidió casi arrastrando de salida a Gohan y con Goten bajo el brazo. Trunks se les quedó mirando confundido al igual que su padre, que mientras descendía las escaleras, refunfuñó:

"Jum... esta esposa de Kakarotto está cada día más extraña... parecía como si se hubiera asustado al verme... bueno, ¡qué demonios!"

Bulma lo miró furiosa y sin decirle nada, fue hacia la cocina. Vegeta se extrañó mucho por su comportamiento, pero pensó que tal vez eran leseras suyas y restándole importancia la siguió porque lo que le importaba ahora era satisfacer su apetito. Como no le decía nada, Vegeta se sentó en la mesa y esperó a que su esposa le sirviera su cena. Pasaron un par de minutos y Vegeta ya bastante molesto e intrigado, dijo:

"¡¿A qué esperas, mujer?!... ¡¡¿¿Qué no me vas a servir de comer??!!" -- preguntó irritado. Bulma se quedó callada unos instantes sin dejar de maldecirlo mentalmente y dijo en tono cortante...

"No te preocupes, Vegeta... ahora te daré lo que te mereces..." -- dijo mirándolo con desprecio.

Vegeta frunció el ceño sin comprender lo que pasaba y desvió la mirada hacia otra parte. Al voltear encontró un plato vacío frente a él... pero con el centro decorado con el extraño anillo que Bulma encontrara antes. Ella quería ver la reacción de su esposo que no se hizo esperar... Vegeta abrió los ojos en par como si estuviera muy sorprendido y dijo en tono alterado...

"Pero... ¡¡¿¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO??!!" -- exclamó mirándola.

"Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti, querido Vegeta... qué- significa- ese- ¡¡ANILLO!!!" -- esto último lo dijo gritando.

"¡¡¿¿DE DÓNDE DIABLOS LO SACASTE??!!" -- gritó recogiéndolo del plato y guardándolo dentro de su acostumbrado traje ceñido y sin mangas. Luego se puso de pie frente a ella.

"¿¿Y todavía te atreves a reclamarme??" -- contestó furiosa – "¡¡Eres un cínico!! ¡¡Y te atreves a engañarme con quien sabe quién!! ¡¡TE ODIO!!" – esto último lo gritó para luego irse corriendo a su habitación, dejando a Vegeta parado en el sitio.

Vegeta se le quedó mirando mientras Bulma subía escaleras arriba sin saber qué hacer y sin decir nada. Sólo bajó la cabeza apretando los dientes de rabia. Trunks, que estaba en su corralito, miró confundido a su papá que sin darse cuenta de su escudriño, dijo:

"¡¡Maldición!!... justo esto era lo que no quería que pasara...¡¡rayos!!... ¡¡¿por qué tuve que ser tan descuidado?!!" -- y terminando de decirlo resolvió ir tras su esposa para tratar de arreglar algo del malentendido que se había generado.

Al llegar a la habitación, la encontró cerrada con llave y después de respirar profundamente, dijo:

"¡¡MUJER!!...¡¡Abre la puerta en este instante!!" -- gritó molesto. Sabía que a Bulma le habían dado uno de sus ataques de celos y esto iba a ser muy difícil para él.

"¡¡LÁRGATE!!" -- gritó entre sollozos – "¡¡ERES UN MALDITO!! ¡¡NO QUIERO VERTE!!"

"Bulma... si abrieras la puerta y me dejaras hablar sería más fácil..." -- dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

"¡¡¿¿QUÉ NO ME OYES??!! ¡¡VETE CON ESE MUGROSO ANILLO Y CON LA PERRA QUE TE LO DIO!! ¡¡Y A MI DÉJAME EN PAZ!!!" -- gritó totalmente ofuscada.

Se escuchó un largo silencio después de que Bulma hablara y de pronto se escuchó un ruido seco y con gran estruendo la puerta de la habitación salió disparada contra la puerta corrediza del balcón destrozando todas las lunas de vidrio, de un solo golpe de Vegeta. Bulma se cubrió en acto reflejo desde una esquina de la habitación totalmente aterrada de la reacción de su esposo, que lentamente entró y se le acercó con una mirada sombría en sus ojos... una mirada... como la que suele poner cuando va a matar a alguien. Bulma tragó saliva y comenzó a temblar... y eso aumentó cuando Vegeta comenzó a hablar...

"Nunca te atrevas a volver a decir eso, mujer estúpida..." -- dijo con voz lúgubre – "¿Lo oyes?... ¡¡NUNCA!!!" -- gritó al final asustando a su esposa que trató de articular palabra después de unos momentos...

"Y... ¿y todavía la d-defiendes?... me das asco..." -- dijo nerviosamente tratando de recobrar la compostura – "¿Desde cuándo la conoces?...¡¡DIMELO!!"

"¡¡CON UN DEMONIO, YA CÁLLATE ANTES DE QUE PIERDA LA PACIENCIA!!!" -- gritó apretando los puños – "¡¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE DECIR MÁS ESTUPIDECES!!"

"¿¿A esto llamas una estupidez??... ¡¡Debería matarte por esto que me estás haciendo!!... A mí no me engañas, Vegeta... ¡¡Ese anillo es de una mujer!! ¡¡¿¿De quién es, eh??!!... ¡¡RESPONDE AHORA MISMO!!!" -- gritó armándose de valor.

Vegeta trató de contener toda la ira que tenía acumulada para no cometer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse el resto de su vida. Apretó los dientes de rabia y mirándola de frente, dijo:

"¡¡ESTÁ BIEN!! ¡¡¿¿LO QUIERES SABER??!!... ¡¡BIEN!! ¡¡TE LO VOY A DECIR PARA QUE TE CALLES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!..." -- respiró profundamente – "Ese anillo... ¡¡¡ERA DE MI MADRE!!!"

Bulma se quedó petrificada al escuchar esas palabras que continuaron haciendo eco en la habitación. Vegeta, con un rugido, salió disparado por la ventana rota de la puerta corrediza antes de ella que pudiera reaccionar... dejándola de una sola pieza y sin saber qué hacer...

"Vegeta..." -- musitó en silencio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Escuchó el llanto de su bebé que se había asustado por todo el escándalo generado y sin poder contenerse, también rompió a llorar, dejándose caer en el duro suelo de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, lejos de la Capsule Corp., Vegeta se había transformado en super saiya y continuaba volando a toda velocidad. Había una expresión de rabia y frustración en su rostro y al llegar a una zona desolada, se detuvo y con un potente grito, soltó gran parte de su poder, desintegrando todo cuanto estaba a su alrededor y así continuó desahogándose por un largo tiempo... hasta que agotado, dejó el estado de super saiya y siguió volando hasta que llegó a una zona boscosa y aterrizó en una colina cercana, al pie de un árbol. Era un lugar muy tranquilo y agradable, y Vegeta muchas veces acudía a ese lugar cuando realizaba sus viajes de entrenamientos... pero esta vez, no venía a entrenar... lo único que quería era despejar su mente.

Vegeta estaba agotado y con la mirada perdida, había mucha confusión en su rostro, muchas cosas daban vueltas en su cabeza. Se sentó al pie del árbol y rebuscó entre su ropa en busca del anillo que le había causado tantos problemas esta noche... un anillo... con una larga historia...

El príncipe de los saiyas contempló el anillo a la luz de las estrellas y dejó que su mente volara al pasado...

**Fin del primer episodio...**


	2. Érase una vez una saiya

**Una Madre, un anillo...**

**y una unión**

_**por **__**Alondra**_

**Capítulo 2: "Érase una vez… una saiya"**

_Vegetasei: Año 731 del calendario del Dragón..._

Los saiyas, como todos sabemos, eran una raza de poderosos guerreros que al poseer una gran capacidad de pelea, por donde pasaban sembraban el caos y terror, destruyendo todo a su paso. Había pasado más o menos un año de esa famosa guerra en la que los saiyas vencieron a los tsurfurs y se apoderaron del planeta antes llamado Plant y que ahora era conocido como planeta Vegeta, llamado así en honor al monarca de los saiyajins, el Rey Vegeta, Saiya no Ou...

Las grandes habilidades de los saiyas no había pasado desapercibidas ante el emperador del universo y tirano espacial llamado Freezer, que en este mismo año había establecido una alianza con los saiyas por la cual ellos se comprometían al venderle los planetas que eventualmente conquistaran... y esto era perfecto para los saiyas porque de esta manera ellos se dedicarían a hacer únicamente lo que más les gusta y dominan... pelear.

Justo en ese año, eran cuando más conquistas hacían los saiyas debido a la abundancia de misiones a las que se les encomendaba de conquistar planetas y regresaban casi de todas victoriosos, incluso los aseguraban por adelantado, ya que tenían la costumbre de mandar a sus bebés que tenían bajo potencial de pelea a planetas lejanos para que los conquistaran y entregaran a la corona una vez que fueran adultos. Una costumbre algo salvaje, pero normal para ellos, ya que no sentían demasiado apego hacia sus hijos.

_Palacio Real. Habitaciones del Rey _

El rey Vegeta se encontraba en sus habitaciones revisando unos asuntos, mientras era informado de las últimas novedades de sus tropas. Por el semblante que tenía, las noticias eran de su agrado...

"¡Excelente!... así que lograron conquistar esa estrella en tan sólo un día...¡jaja!... me complace mucho el saber que nuestro ejército no tiene rival en el universo... esto le agradará enormemente al gran Freezer..." -- contesto el soberano sonriendo con soberbia, mientras su súbdito lo observaba atentamente. Era un guerrero de enormes proporciones y algo escaso de cabello.

"Tiene toda la razón, su majestad..." -- contestó el guerrero haciendo una leve reverencia y sonriendo también – "Si no fuera por nosotros, el gran Freezer no tendría a quien adquirir planetas..."

"Hablas con lógica, Nappa... eso me agrada ver en un guerrero..." – miró al susodicho y poniéndose de pie continuó – "Pero también debo tomar en cuenta que mi reinado, o mejor dicho... que yo mismo no viviré para siempre.... por lo que creo que ya es tiempo en que me ponga a pensar en tener un heredero... alguien tan fuerte y poderoso como yo, además de ser cruel y despiadado... en otras palabras... un verdadero guerrero saiya... que sea más poderoso que nadie".

"Bueno... si me permite opinar, su majestad... usted tiene mucho de donde elegir. Hay muchas hembras saiyas que darían lo que fuera con tal de estar a su lado, incluso las que viven aquí dentro del palacio..." – dijo Nappa. El rey Vegeta volteó a verlo con una expresión de furia en su rostro.

"¡No digas estupideces, Nappa!" -- contestó irritado – "¡Ninguna de esas mujeres está a mi altura y menos esas putas que están dentro de estos muros!... ¡Sería absurdo pensar que alguna de ellas que se acuestan con medio castillo, podría darme un hijo con las cualidades de un guerrero perfecto!"

"Le ruego que me perdone, su majestad..." -- contestó el calvo guerrero inclinándose – "Pero entonces, ¿qué piensa hacer?... si me permite la pregunta..."

"Aún no lo sé..." – dijo el rey dándole la espalda y frunciendo el ceño – "Ya pensaré en algo..."

_En ese mismo instante... jardines del palacio real de Vegetasei. Campo de entrenamiento._

"¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ, MUJER!" -- gritó un guardia saiya – "¡ESTE LUGAR NO ESTA PERMITIDO A LAS HEMBRAS!"

"¡SÍ, VETE!" -- contestó otro guardia, algo gordo y de aspecto repulsivo – "¡AQUÍ PUEDE ENTRENAR ÚNICAMENTE LA GUARDIA IMPERIAL DEL CASTILLO, ASÍ QUE TÚ SALES SOBRANDO!"

"¡¿QUE ESPERAS?....¡ESFÚMATE SI NO QUIERES QUE ACABEMOS CONTIGO!" – añadió un tercer guardia en una actitud más agresiva que sus compañeros.

Los saiyas comenzaron a abuchear e insultar a la mujer que estaba frente a ellos, una joven hembra saiya en edad adulta, que irradiaba gran fortaleza y seguridad...

"Me parece que ustedes son solamente pura boca..." -- dijo la saiya mirándolos en señal de burla – "Hasta ahora me han dicho de todo, pero ninguno se ha atrevido a levantar un dedo hacia mí... ¡Ja! no sé cómo se vanaglorian de pertenecer a la guardia imperial, si sólo son un puñado de cobardes..."

"¡¿Qué dijiste, zorra insolente?..." -- gritó el segundo guardia ofuscado y a la vez que levantaba el puño.

"Además... por si no lo sabían, yo también soy una guerrera de clase alta y si no me han visto, es porque viajo continuamente en misiones de conquista... ¡Así que tengo tanto derecho de usar este campo de entrenamiento como ustedes!" – continuó diciendo la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

"GRRR.....¡ERES UNA...!" -- gritó el soldado gordo avanzando hacia ella, pero uno de los otros guardias lo detuvo del hombro.

"Espera, compañero... me parece que lo que dice esta hembra es cierto... pero..." – dijo el guardia que al parecer era el líder de los tres que estaban. Volteó a ver a su compañero que estaba atrás y añadió – "¿Por qué no lo comprobamos?"

"¿Qué?" -- dijo el soldado levantando una ceja.

"Exacto..." – contestó y mirando nuevamente a la saiya dijo – "¡Oye, mujer!... te propongo algo, te dejaremos usar el campo de entrenamiento, pero con una condición... que derrotes a cualquiera de nosotros tres en un combate y si lo haces, ya no te molestaremos más".

"Me parece bien..." -- contestó la saiya sin mucha emoción.

"Pero eso no es todo, ya que si TÚ pierdes... jeje... tendrás que cumplirnos ciertos FAVORES" -- dijo el soldado líder maliciosamente mientras observaba las bien formadas curvas de la mujer y continuó relamiéndose – "¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?"

"Si así lo quieren, de acuerdo..." -- dijo la guerrera avanzando hacia el campo de arena.

Al llegar al centro, la joven se tomó la mano izquierda, despojándola de un extraño anillo. Lo apretó en su mano para luego guardarlo dentro de su traje para que no se estropeara con la pelea. Luego de esto, dijo...

"¿Y bien?... ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?"

"Esta hembra es tonta..." -- le dijo el soldando líder a sus compañeros con una expresión burlona en su rostro – "Jamás podrá contra alguno de nosotros ya que somos los mejores guerreros... creo muchachos que tendremos diversión asegurada esta noche...¡jaja!" -- luego de decirlo, de un salto se colocó frente a su rival y le dijo – "Yo seré tu oponente...jeje... espero no tener que lastimarte mucho, cariño... ya que no me gustan los cuerpos sangrantes y magullados cuando hago el amor..."

"¡Mejor no digas tantas estupideces y acabemos de una vez!... ¿A qué esperas?....¡ATACA!" -- le gritó la saiya sin cambiar su posición de brazos cruzados.

"Muy bien, conste que tú lo quisiste....¡AAAAHHHHH!" – gritó el soldado lanzándose a toda velocidad hacia ella.

El saiya lanzó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas hacia la chica, que lo esquivó con tan sólo un movimiento y así hizo con los siguientes que le siguieron. El guardia no podía creer que fuera tan veloz para ser una mujer, así que llenándose de rabia le propinó una patada la cual la mujer esquivó agachándose y en una fracción de segundo el guardia escupió sangre a causa del potente rodillazo que recibió en plena boca del estómago, seguido de un puñetazo que lo mandó unos metros lejos. Los otros saiyas se quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que había pasado, mientras el castigado guardia trataba de ponerse de pie como podía...

"¡ERES UNA MALDITA!...ARGG... ¡PERO TE JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARÁS! ¡TE HARÉ POLVO!" – gritó furioso sin molestarse en limpiar la sangre que le escurría por el rostro.

"Ya ''pura boca", deja de hablar así que me das risa..." -- dijo la mujer en tono burlón – "¿O es que ya te cansaste?"

El enfurecido saiya volvió a lanzarse contra ella que se puso en guardia preparándose para recibirlo...

_Palacio Real. Habitaciones del Rey_

El Rey Vegeta continuaba recibiendo los informes de Nappa, pero el ruido de la encarnizada lucha que provenía del campo de entrenamiento que justo quedaba frente a su ventana lo distraía constantemente. Finalmente, perdiendo la paciencia, rompió la pluma que tenía en su mano y se la arrojó a Nappa que afortunadamente para él pudo esquivarla...

"¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO ALLÁ AFUERA?" -- gritó el soberano levantándose y tirando la silla en el proceso – "¡EN TODOS LOS AÑOS QUE LLEVO AQUÍ JAMÁS HABÍA ESCUCHADO TANTO ESCÁNDALO COMO AHORA!"

"Por favor, su majestad, no se altere... deben de ser los guardias que están entrenando en el campo... usted sabe lo ruidosos que son..." -- dijo Nappa tratando de tranquilizar al rey en tanto que recogía la pluma que le había lanzado momentos antes.

"Esos imbéciles... ¡Si no se callan en este preciso momento, lo pagarán con sus miserables vidas!" -- dijo el rey Vegeta ofuscado mientras se acercaba a la ventana y luego de observar el escenario frente a él, su semblante cambió y murmuró extrañado... – "Uhmm... ¿qué significa esto?... jeje... se ve muy interesante..." -- terminó de decir sonriendo ligeramente.

Mientras tanto, en el campo de entrenamiento, la lucha continuaba y el que llevaba todas las de perder definitivamente era el confiado guardia y no podía hacer nada para parar o esquivar los golpes que la mujer le incrustaba y al final terminó derrotado y humillado con un ki-blast proveniente de la muchacha que lo lanzó fuera de la arena contra una pared. Los otros guardias no atinaban a decir nada al ver a su compañero medio muerto y sin poder moverse, mientras la saiya permanecía incólume en su posición de brazos cruzados.

"Eee... es imposible... ¡no puedo creerlo!..." -- dijo el guardia gordo asustado – "¡¿Cómo es posible que una simple hembra luche así?...¡Es inaceptable!"

El tercer guardia, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, frunció el ceño ante al escenario que tenía y dijo:

"Que no te sorprenda... ¿recuerdas que esta hembra dijo que siempre estaba en misiones?... lógicamente debe haber tenido peleas peores que esta que tal vez la dejaran al borde de la muerte y al recuperarse, su poder aumentó como sucede en todos los de nuestra raza... no es imposible... sólo que el muy idiota de nuestro compañero se confió demasiado..."

"¿Y bien?... creo que gané, así que si me permiten, usaré el campo para entrenar..." -- dijo la saiya acomodándose sus largos cabellos y disponiéndose a retirarse.

"¡No tan deprisa, mujer!..." -- dijo el soldado saiya mientras saltaba a la arena en tanto que su regordete compañero lo observaba todavía sin atreverse a hacer nada – "Aún te falta pelear conmigo..."

"¡¿Qué significa esto?... ¿Acaso el trato no era que si derrotaba 'a alguno de ustedes' ya no me molestarían?" -- dijo la mujer mirándolo de frente.

"Las reglas han cambiado desde ahora... tendrás que derrotarnos a nosotros dos también... ¿O es que tienes miedo, pequeña hembra?" – contestó el saiya.

"Bueno..." -- dijo la guerrera encogiéndose de hombros – "Si así lo quieres... ¡continuemos!"

"Te advierto que yo no soy como ese estúpido, ¡Así que será mejor que saques tus mejores armas que yo pelearé en serio desde el comienzo!" – dijo amenazándola.

"Está bien... veremos que tan bueno eres, 'guardia imperial' " -- contestó desafiante poniéndose en guardia.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear, y esta vez la lucha era más dinámica que la anterior. En tanto, el Rey Vegeta continuaba observando desde su ventana el interesante espectáculo...

"No está mal... no lo hace nada mal..." -- dijo el soberano tomándose del mentón y sonriendo – "¡Nappa! ¡Acércate!"

"¿Me llamaba, su majestad?" -- preguntó el guerrero haciendo una reverencia.

"Dime una cosa... ¿conoces a esa mujer?" -- preguntó apuntando hacia donde se daba la lucha – "Mira por la ventana..."

"¿A quién, su majestad?" -- dijo Nappa extrañado mientras observaba hacia donde le había indicado el Rey y casi al instante dijo visiblemente asombrado – "¡¿Qué?... no puedo creerlo, ¿cuándo regresó?"

"Nappa, no te guardes tus comentarios para tí mismo y respóndeme a lo que te dije... ¿La conoces, sí o no?" – dijo el rey Vegeta frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Eh?...lo-lo lamento, su majestad... sí, si la conozco... ella es una guerrera de clase alta, pero no sabía cuando iba a regresar de su misión... al parecer se adelantó..." – contestó Nappa a lo que el rey volvía su vista hacia la pelea.

"Es extraño, pero es la primera vez que veo a esa hembra, no puedo creer que pasara desapercibida ante mis ojos... ¡Dame mi scouter!" -- ordenó a Nappa.

"Sí, como usted diga, mi señor..." -- y rápidamente cumplió la orden del rey trayendo el aparato que la usaban para detectar los poderes de pelea del enemigo.

El Rey Vegeta se colocó su rastreador y apuntó hacia donde la mujer y el guardia luchaban, activándolo. Una serie de cifras aparecieron en la pantalla de la máquina y cuando marcaron la cifra del poder de pelea, el rey sonrió satisfecho...

"Tal como lo sospechaba, el poder de pelea de esta hembra es elevadísimo, mucho más alto que el poder de esos idiotas con los que pelea... únicamente está jugando con ellos..." -- y quitándose el rastreador, dijo a su servidor – "Sabes, Nappa... creo que me están entrando ganas de participar de ese 'jueguito'... ¡Sígueme!" -- y terminando de decirlo salió de la habitación.

_Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento..._

A pesar que esta segunda lucha había sido más animada que la anterior, la saiya había logrado dominar a su oponente y estaba masacrándolo literalmente, aunque ella también había recibido unos buenos golpes que habían rasgado su traje. Al final, ya harta de todo, la mujer decidió poner fin al combate, derribando al guardia y tomándolo de la cola le dio varias vueltas para lanzarlo finalmente hacia donde había dejado al otro fuera de combate. Esta vez se le notaba algo más cansada, pero no tanto como para no poder pelear con el otro idiota que la observaba muerto de miedo. Paró para respirar un poco y luego incorporándose, miró al gordo guardia que quedaba y cruzando los brazos le dijo...

"Bien, ya acabé con dos y si no me equivoco creo que me faltas tú para ganarme el derecho de usar el campo... bueno, ¡es tu turno gordo!... ¡Ven aquí rápido!" – ordenó.

"........ aahh..." -- trató de hablar, pero ni una sola sílaba logró salir de su garganta.

"¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?... y eso que soy sólo 'una simple hembra', como dijiste hace un rato... ¡no creas que no te escuché, basura!" -- dijo la mujer sarcásticamente, en tanto que el guardia estaba a punto de morirse del susto. El ver su reacción escupió al suelo y continuó – "Me das asco, no mereces ser parte de la guardia imperial... ¡¿Qué no hay nadie que quiera luchar conmigo?" – gritó.

"¡YO PELEARÉ CONTIGO!" -- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

Ambos, soldado y guerrera, voltearon hacia la dirección de donde había provenido la voz y el guardia se asustó al reconocer al Rey Vegeta en persona...

"Su.....¡SU MAJESTAD!" -- dijo el gordo guardia postrándose a sus pies – "Le ruego que me perdone su majestad, no quería molestarlo, yo...."

"¡CÁLLATE!" -- dijo con voz potente – "¡Lo he visto todo y esa mujer tiene toda la razón al decir que no mereces ser parte de la guardia imperial!... ¡Eres una basura!...¡MUERE!"

"¡NO MAJESTAD!....¡ARGGGG!" -- gritó al recibir un disparo que lo mandó hacia el muro cerca a donde estaban sus compañeros que lentamente se estaban recuperando. Luego del violento impacto, el guardia cayó sin vida al suelo y un gran charco de sangre se formó bajo su cuerpo.

La saiya miró hacia donde había caído el guardia sin sorprenderse en lo absoluto porque ella había visto y causado muchas muertes en su vida, por lo que eso no era algo extraño para ella. Luego miró hacia el rey sin cambiar su acostumbrada postura y al cabo de un instante se inclinó haciendo una respetuosa reverencia...

"Señor... os ruego me perdone al haber causado todo este problema... si usted lo desea me iré de inmediato..." – dijo sin mirarlo.

"Jum... así que una mujer ha puesto en ridículo a la guardia imperial que se supone son los mejores guerreros a mi servicio..." -- y mientras decía esto lanzó una mirada fulminante hacia donde se acercaban tambaleándose los otros guardias... -- "¡Qué patético!"

"Lo siento mucho, su majestad... pero si actué así fue porque también a mí me correspondía y tenía el derecho de entrenar aquí como cualquier guerrero o guerrera de clase alta, así que por eso lo hice... además de hacerme respetar por estos sujetos..." – dijo la mujer aún inclinada hacia su rey.

"Sí... Nappa ya me había comentado algo de tu posición como guerrera... y no se equivocó al decirlo..." -- al escuchar esto la saiya miró hacia donde se encontraba Nappa, pero la voz del rey la distrajo – "Peleas muy bien, mujer... pasaste las pruebas".

"Muchas gracias, su majestad... pero, ¿qué quiso decir con pruebas?" -- dijo la guerrera sin comprender.

"Sólo fueron pruebas..." -- luego sonrió perversamente -- "Porque todavía te falta el 'examen final'... y eso significa que lucharás contra mí..."

"¿Contra usted, su alteza?" -- dijo mirando sorprendida hacia el monarca.

"Así es, mujer... quiero comprobar personalmente tu poder de pelea, el verdadero poder... porque lo de la pelea de antes sólo fue un simple juego para ti... ¿o no?..." -- dijo mirándola de frente.

"Su majestad, yo no..." -- dijo esquivando los ojos del rey.

"¡Además quiero que sepas que esto no es una petición, sino una orden!... ¡Así que ponte en guardia, mujer!" – ordenó con autoridad mientras entraba a la arena.

"Como usted diga, mi señor..." -- luego de decirlo se incorporó y se colocó frente al rey.

Ya en la arena, ambos se observaron, como si se estudiaran mutuamente. La saiya contempló al rey… lo había visto sólo unas pocas veces porque ella siempre se encontraba en alejadas misiones de conquista y casi no paraba en su planeta, más que para reponerse, recargar combustible y provisiones, el resto del tiempo lo pasaba en el espacio. El rey Vegeta tenía un aspecto imponente, de tez ligeramente oscura, cabello de punta, su rostro adornado con una distintiva barba y con una mirada peculiar en sus ojos con un ceño fruncido bien marcado. Además era alto y con los músculos bien definidos... en otras palabras, podría decirse que era atractivo... para los ojos de ella.

Por el otro lado, el rey observaba a la guerrera... ella era hermosa en cierta forma, definitivamente mucho más que cualquier otra hembra de su especie. Era de contextura delgada, musculosa, pero con sus formas bien marcadas sin ser demasiado voluptuosa. Su rostro era fino y elegante, detalle diferente a otras mujeres de su raza además de ser alta, tenía el cabello largo y lacio recogido de una sola trenza que le caía de lado y unos mechones de su cerquillo caían sobre sus ojos, de un hermoso color castaño claro. Vestía en la parte superior una armadura de combate y un ceñido pantalón azul obscuro que hacía juego con un par de botas blancas. Finalmente, la cola completaba el atuendo, enroscada finamente en su estrecha cintura. Una guerrera, dueña de una gran fortaleza... y al mismo tiempo, de una gran belleza... la perfecta combinación.

Luego de unos momentos más de estarse observando, la saiya se decidió a atacar primero, sabiendo perfectamente que el rey tenía un nivel muy superior de combate, incluso más que ella, pero de todas maneras ella también tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era el nivel de combate del soberano. Así que rápidamente la mujer inició su ataque con un puñetazo que fue eludido por el rey sin problemas, ella se dio cuenta y le asestó otro golpe que también fue evitado. Esta vez el rey contraatacó con un codazo en el rostro de la joven, seguido de una patada que la mandó por los aires. Ella pudo reaccionar a tiempo y usando sus poderes de levitación se detuvo en el aire y observó a su rival. El rey sonrió y se lanzó a su encuentro lanzándole de la nada una esfera de energía que ella pudo rechazar con sus brazos, pero en ese instante el rey apareció detrás de ella y golpeándola con ambos puños la mandó de nuevo a tierra. La saiya cayó pesadamente en la arena y el rey aterrizó justo detrás de ella. Mientras ella se incorporaba, el monarca dijo en tono arrogante...

"¿Qué te pasa, mujer?... ¿por qué ya no peleas como lo hacías antes?... porque no creo que esos simples golpes hallan bastado para derrotarte..." -- luego agregó en tono enojado – "¡YA DEJA DE HACERTE LA TONTA Y PELEA EN SERIO PORQUE ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO!" – gritó.

"Perdone usted, su majestad..." -- dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca y sonreía levemente – "Tenía usted razón al decir que no estaba peleando en serio... únicamente estaba tanteando sus movimientos... pero a partir de este momento ya no lo haré más..." -- dijo mirándolo de frente y frunciendo el ceño.

"¿En serio?... pues entonces hazlo rápido porque no me gusta espe..."

El rey Vegeta casi no pudo terminar la frase al sentir la feroz patada de su hermosa contrincante que lo obligó a retroceder y ella sin darle tiempo a nada volvió a atacar de nuevo y esta vez ambos se enfrascaron en una encarnizada lucha de mayor nivel de combate en la que los golpes y patadas volaban por todas partes. Para ese entonces el campo de entrenamiento se había llenado de espectadores, entre cortesanos y guerreros que no podían creer lo que veían... solamente Nappa permanecía muy tranquilo de pie sin perder ningún detalle de la lucha.

La mujer, en uno de sus ataques, barrió el suelo obligando al rey a elevarse y en ese momento aprovechó para lanzar un potente ki-blast que puso en graves aprietos al rey que contraatacó con varios misiles de energía que la saiya eludió con ágiles saltos acrobáticos y en uno de esos movimientos saltó al encuentro del rey y ambos lanzaron al mismo tiempo un golpe, luego otro y se quedaron haciendo pulso con sus manos. En ese momento sus miradas se encontraron... unas miradas intensas, pero al mismo tiempo, con deseos de ganar. Ambos volvieron a separarse y al aterrizar se quedaron alejados unos metros... respiraban agitadamente y tenían varios golpes y contusiones... ella sobre todo era la que estaba más lastimada, pero no mostraba ninguna señal de queja. El rey frunció el ceño y despojándose de la capa y de la medalla de la familia real, dijo...

"¡NAPPA!" -- gritó mientras le lanzaba los atuendos a su sirviente -- _Me parece que tendré que emplear al máximo mi fuerza si quiero vencer a esta hembra..._ -- pensó.

_"Va a pelear en serio... uhm... tengo que ser más cuidadosa con sus ataques a partir de este momento..."_ -- pensó la saiya algo preocupada.

Tal y como lo había intuido, los ataques del rey fueron más fuertes y ella los sintió duramente. Allí se dio cuenta que el rey tenía un nivel de combate muy superior a ella, pero ella no se dejaría vencer y lucharía hasta el final como cualquier saiya lo haría. El rey comenzó a dominarla con sus golpes y en uno de sus ataques la atrapó en el aire en una llave haciéndola gritar de dolor, pero ella utilizado su cola que estaba libre, le asestó un fuerte golpe en pleno rostro del monarca y tomando su brazo lo lanzó a tierra persiguiéndolo para rematarlo cuando cayera, pero el rey pudo detenerse a tiempo para recibir a su rival con una patada en el rostro que la hizo rodar por los suelos. Seguidamente el rey la apuntó con ambas manos, listo para lanzarle un energy-ha con toda su fuerza.

La saiya se incorporó con gran dificultad y al levantar la mirada vio con horror que el rey se preparaba para rematarla, así que como pudo, levantó sus manos y también las colocó en posición de ataque y concentró su energía...

El choque fue inevitable... ambos disparos salieron y se escuchó una enorme explosión que remeció en todo el palacio, mientras los cortesanos corrían rápidamente a refugiarse de la onda expansiva. Únicamente Nappa se quedó de pie sin moverse de su sitio...

Cuando el humo se despejó, el campo de entrenamiento estaba hecho un desastre y para sorpresa de todos, ambos contrincantes seguían de pie, pero eso sólo fue por un instante, ya que la saiya, cayó al suelo de rodillas y se apoyó en sus manos, mientras que de sus numerosas heridas brotaba abundante sangre. El rey Vegeta se le quedó mirando y de pronto, de su brazo comenzó a correr un hilo de sangre que se fue haciendo más abundante y goteó en el suelo. Al ver esto, los cortesanos se alarmaron...

"¡OH, NO!...¡HAN HERIDO AL REY!" -- gritó uno alterado.

"¡FUE ELLA!... ¡ESA MUJER!... ¡HAY QUE ELIMINARLA!" -- gritó otro apuntando sus manos a la saiya.

Los soldados ya se disponían a atacar a la mujer, pero Nappa se interpuso entre ellos y la hembra saiya, y dijo...

"Si se atreven a tocar a esta guerrera... ¡El rey se las cobrará con la vida de ustedes!" -- dijo en tono amenazante.

La mujer miró de reojo a los enfurecidos cortesanos y después al rey que aún no había dicho ni una palabra. Recordó como los disparos de ambos chocaron y se cruzaron... al parecer el rey pudo eludirlo un poco, pero ella no tuvo tanta suerte y lo recibió de lleno. Se incorporó tambaleándose mientras se tomaba el costado el cual sangraba en abundancia.

El rey la miró luego de examinar su lastimado brazo y se le acercó hasta cierta distancia y dijo...

"Estoy sorprendido... tienes un gran poder, joven hembra..." -- dijo sonriendo levemente – "Eres la primera saiya que ha logrado herirme de esta manera en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo... ni siquiera me han herido así en alguna conquista del espacio".

"Os doy las gracias por haberme permitido este combate, su majestad..." -- dijo la guerrera con dificultad mientras trataba de inclinarse poniendo una rodilla en el suelo mientras sostenía su costado con su mano libre en tanto que la otra la ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio... – "Pero como fui derrotada, ya no tengo derecho a estar aquí, así que será mejor que me retire..." -- contestó con voz seria, pero firme.

"No lo creas, mujer..." -- luego dijo a los presentes con voz potente – "¡ESCUCHEN TODOS USTEDES!... ¡A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO, ESTA GUERRERA ENTRENARÁ EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE LA GUARDIA IMPERIAL! ¡ASÍ QUE EL QUE TENGA ALGUNA QUEJA SOBRE MI DECISIÓN, NO VIVIRÁ PARA CONTARLO!"

Todos los presentes asintieron con júbilo ante el mandato del rey y poco a poco se fueron retirando, en tanto que la mujer aún permanecía inclinada en el suelo, y no era porque lo quisiera así, sino porque el gran dolor que sentía en su costado no la permitía incorporarse, casi seguro por la rotura de alguna costilla producto de la anterior pelea con el soberano, pero no iba a permitir que nadie la viera quejarse, orgullo propio de guerrera saiya. Una vez que el campo estuvo casi desierto, el rey Vegeta se acercó a la saiya...

"Espero que con esto podrás aumentar tu nivel de pelea... y pueda tener también pronto noticias agradables sobre eso..." -- dijo el soberano sin mirarla.

"Se lo agradezco mucho, mi señor..." – respondió la joven sin cambiar de postura.

"A propósito... ¿Cómo te llamas, mujer?" -- dijo dándole la espalda.

"Kaissa, mi señor..." -- contestó levantando la mirada hacia el rey.

"Conque Kaissa, ¿eh?... muy bien..." -- y terminando de decir esto, el rey comenzó a caminar con rumbo al palacio dejando a la saiya en la arena, y al pasar al lado de Nappa, le dijo mientras se colocaba la capa y el resto de sus pertenencias... – "Llévatela a la sala de recuperación, sino no vivirá si sigue desangrándose de esa manera…" -- luego lo miró mientras sonreía con cierto misterio... – "Creo que ella servirá... es perfecta..." -- y diciendo esto siguió su camino.

Kaissa estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero Nappa la detuvo rápidamente antes de caer y la ayudó a levantarse...

"Fue un combate muy bueno... nadie jamás ha logrado herir al rey de esa manera...te felicito, Kaissa..." -- dijo sonriendo.

"No lo creo... argg... siento que pude haber peleado mejor, pero no sé por qué no fue así..." – respondió la saiya tratando de sostenerse por su cuenta.

"Bueno, eso ya no importa... ahora debes ir a la cámara de recuperación para que cures esas heridas, será lo mejor si quieres estar como nueva... ven conmigo" -- y diciendo esto comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

Kaissa lo observó alejarse desde donde se encontraba y una suave brisa sopló moviendo sus cabellos. Tenía muchas incógnitas en su cabeza, muchas dudas... y el rey... no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Unos instantes después, introdujo su mano dentro de su destrozado traje y extrajo el objeto de su interés que afortunadamente no había sufrido daño alguno y se lo colocó en el dedo de su mano donde estaba antes. Apretando los puños, Kaissa miró hacia el castillo y lentamente comenzó a caminar...

**Fin del segundo episodio...**

Nota : La idea principal de este capítulo está basada en uno de los fics de Vejichan, llamado "Father´s Love"... muchos agradecimientos a ella por permitirme usarlo.


	3. Recuerdos y algo más

**Una Madre, un anillo...**

**y una Unión**

_**por **__**Alondra**_

**Capítulo 3: "Recuerdos... y algo más"**

Ya había pasado un mes desde ese épico combate entre el Rey Vegeta y la guerrera misteriosa, que resultó llamarse Kaissa, guerrera de clase alta. El combate había sido espectacular, ya que por primera vez el rey había sido dañado y eso nadie lo había hecho nunca. A causa de eso, la voz se corrió por todas partes... y de la hábil mujer saiya...

Luego de restablecerse en la cámara de recuperación, Kaissa permaneció en el palacio por órdenes del rey Vegeta, a lo cual ella no puso objeción alguna. El soberano se había comportado muy extraño con ella, ya que de haber querido la hubiera matado por su insolencia... pero no lo hizo... ¿orgullo tal vez?... quien sabe... pero ya lo averiguaría tarde o temprano. Por otro lado, ya que tenía a su disposición el campo de entrenamiento de la guardia imperial, su estancia en el palacio era perfecta para ella porque todo ese tiempo lo aprovechó para mejorar sus técnicas y pulir sus habilidades como guerrera... su fortaleza era excepcional... pero también tenía una personalidad muy misteriosa, ya que en sus ratos libres, generalmente en las noches, en lugar de irse con los demás guerreros a algún lugar para divertirse, tenía la costumbre de sentarse en las cornisas del palacio o a veces en las torres y observaba el cielo por horas... mientras en su cabeza daban vueltas muchas cosas... y una de ellas era el imponente soberano... y su mirada de hielo...

Además de entrenar, estaba siempre al pendiente de alguna nueva misión de conquista, ya que como casi toda su vida había viajado constantemente, no podía dejar de hacerlo así de pronto... y además la vida en el castillo se estaba tornando bastante monótona y aburrida para ella... de carácter siempre activo, no podía quedarse así mucho tiempo. No hablaba con muchos guerreros del castillo, salvo con Nappa, el único saiya con quien parecía llevarse aparentemente bien...

_Campo de Entrenamiento - Palacio Real_

Se podía escuchar el ruido de golpes y patadas que volaban por todas partes, en el que ambos combatientes pugnaban por ser los mejores. Entre los saiyas de sangre pura... el combate lo era todo.

Kaissa se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia su oponente y lo barrió de un golpe, pero éste pudo evitarlo de un salto y contestó con una patada y que fue fácilmente eludida por la saiya, que tomando la pierna del enorme guerrero, lo lanzó contra el suelo, para luego saltar sobre él y hundirle la rodilla en el estómago. Nappa gritó de dolor y reaccionó con unos rayos que salieron de sus ojos hacia el rostro de la mujer que cruzando sus brazos los detuvo y sin pérdida de tiempo volvió a golpearlo sin piedad, hasta hacerlo retroceder muy cerca del límite de la arena. Nappa reaccionó y lanzó un puñetazo, pero fue eludido con facilidad, al igual que los otros que le siguieron. Nappa ya se estaba cansando, en tanto que Kaissa conservaba sus energías. Luego del último ataque de Kaissa, que rasgó parte de la armadura del saiya, dijo...

"Ah...ah... – Nappa respiraba agitado – "No cabe duda que tu nivel de pelea se ha disparado desde el combate que tuviste con el rey... tus habilidades son estupendas, Kaissa... quién lo diría..."

"¿Y por qué te extrañas?" -- dijo la guerrera sonriendo – "Bien sabes como yo, que nosotros los saiyas luego de una batalla difícil, nos volvemos más fuertes al recuperarnos... pero, aún siento que necesito mejorar más..."

"Jeje... es increíble lo mucho que me recuerdas a tu hermano... tu estilo de lucha es idéntico al de él... haz copiado muy bien su estilo..." -- dijo poniéndose de pie.

"No lo creas... ¡Yo nunca podré igualar a Karionte!" – dijo Kaissa frunciendo el ceño – "Su manera de pelear era única y con un estilo muy particular... lo único que hice fue asimilar lo más importante de él y a partir de eso crear mi propio estilo..." -- suspiró – "Me falta mucho para ser como él..."

Kaissa se sentó en la arena. Su mirada reflejaba nostalgia y tristeza por el anterior comentario de Nappa. Luego de unos momentos de estar así, se animó a decir...

"Me siento como una tonta al ponerme de esta manera... y eso que ya han pasado casi diez años desde su muerte... pero aún así no puedo evitar sentirme así..." -- dijo la joven con una voz triste.

"No es fácil olvidar a alguien que ha sido tan importante en tu vida... yo tampoco puedo olvidarlo..." -- dijo Nappa cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

"Me das envidia..." -- dijo Kaissa mirándolo de reojo – "Mi hermano pasó más tiempo contigo que a mi lado... bueno, en esa época era una mocosa... tal vez no era muy importante... sólo que hubiera querido que me dedicara un poco más de tiempo..."

"Karionte... como compañero de armas era uno de los mejores... un guerrero muy poderoso del cual aprendí mucho... y no puedes negar que no te dedicó tiempo para entrenar... siempre se jactaba de tus progresos cuando estaba con nosotros en las misiones..." – dijo sonriendo.

"Tal vez..." – Kaissa bajó nuevamente la cabeza y comenzó a juguetear con su anillo mientras decía... – "Karionte fue para mí... además de mi hermano... maestro, amigo, consejero... y después que murió mi madre... padre y madre a la vez... fue un duro golpe..." -- sacudió su cabeza y dijo retomando la seriedad – "¡Ah!... no sé por qué tengo que molestarte con mis estúpidos comentarios... soy una saiya... una guerrera de clase alta... ¡Y no debo molestarme con tonterías sentimentales!"

Karionte era el hermano mayor de Kaissa y compañero de armas de Nappa en su juventud, allí la razón por qué Nappa conocía a Kaissa desde antes... tristemente la dejó muy precozmente. Después de lo que dijo, Nappa volteó a verla y sonrió, era tan parecida a su amigo muerto... que también recordaba como un gran guerrero.

"Aún no puedo creer que haya muerto... ¡Y de una manera tan idiota!" -- dijo la saiya apretando los puños.

"Tu hermano siempre será recordado como un gran guerrero, murió en el campo de batalla y te apuesto que para él eso es suficiente..."

"No lo creo... ¡Él pudo hacer hecho más, lo sé!... sólo que... aún no me acostumbro a la idea de su muerte... fue algo tan rápido..."

Kaissa reflejó el sol en el anillo que tanto atesoraba. Nappa no dijo nada, pero al ver el anillo en manos de la saiya, acontecimientos comenzaron a regresar a su memoria...

_Diez años atrás - Estrella AXIS_

_En toda la superficie del planeta Axis se respiraba olor a muerte, ya que hacía una semana un escuadrón de saiyas desembarcó en ese planeta y arrasó con todo tipo de existencia, sin dejar a ningún nativo con vida. Pronto ese planeta estaría listo para ser vendido..._

_El escuadrón de asalto estaba compuesto por seis saiyas... y Nappa se encontraba entre ellos, bastante más joven, con pelo y sin usar barba. Los saiyas descansaban luego de terminada su misión. Hablaban y reían entre ellos, mostrando una conducta típica de salvajes, en tanto que el joven Nappa permanecía a un lado, sin tomar importancia a las tonterías de sus compañeros. De pronto, sintió unas pisadas a sus espaldas y luego el filo de una daga en su cuello..._

"_¡Dame todo lo que tengas o despídete del mundo!..." -- dijo la voz. Nappa sin inmutarse, tomó la mano de su atacante y respondió..._

"_Vete al infierno que estoy descansando... ¡AAAHHH!" -- y con un movimiento lanzó a su atacante hacia adelante, el cual dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó limpiamente frente a él. Nappa continuó... – "Además recuerda que estoy quebrado ya te presté cierta cantidad para que pudieras salir con esa voluptuosa hembra... ya no tengo dinero, Karionte..."_

_El corpulento saiya rió al escuchar las palabras de su compañero. Karionte un guerrero de contextura parecida a la de Nappa, aunque un poco más delgado, tez clara y un largo cabello que le llegaba a la cintura, sujeto de una cola. Karionte se sentó al lado de su amigo..._

"_¿Por dónde estuviste?... ya revisamos todo el lugar con nuestros rastreadores y no quedaba nadie..." -- preguntó Nappa sin cambiar su postura de descanso._

"_Nada de importancia... sólo fui a ver si encontraba algo que valiera la pena para llevarme... ya que cuando lo vendamos y los nuevos dueños lleguen a este planeta, arrasarán con todo y no dejarán nada..." – contestó el guerrero._

"_Ya veo... ¿y encontraste algo?" – preguntó Nappa._

"_Uhm... podría decir que sí..." -- y luego de decirlo se sentó y rebuscando en su traje sacó una pequeña bolsa y al sacudirla en su mano, un objeto brillante apareció. Nappa lo observó y dijo..._

"_Vaya... se ve interesante... ese anillo es una bonita baratija... pero no creo que te den mucho si lo vendes, además no creo que valga mucho..."_

"_Sí... yo también creo lo mismo..." -- dijo Karionte mientras lo observaba – "Tal vez sirva de algo... fue lo único que llamó mi atención en medio de toda esta basura..."_

"_¿Y qué harás con él?... ya que no vale mucho, ¿por qué no se lo das a tu hermana?... ya sabes que a las mujeres les gustan esas baratijas..."_

"_Voy a pensarlo... hablando de ella... espero que siga entrenando. Creo que probaré sus habilidades a mi regreso..."_

"_La última vez que la vi fue hace ya bastante tiempo... debe estar bastante crecidita... ¡Jaja!... te recomiendo que la cuides, porque a una hembra joven y bonita le echan el ojo rápido..." -- dijo Nappa mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda en son de broma... – "Me supongo que no eres celoso, ¿no?... ya que si es así..."_

"_¡Oye, cerdo!... ¿qué estás insinuando, eh?" -- dijo Karionte mirándolo agresivamente._

"_¡Tranquilo, compañero!... no te sulfures... era una broma, en serio... además recuerda que yo tengo a mi compañera esperándome y es mucho más bonita y despachada que..." -- iba a seguir, pero Karionte le cortó..._

"_No te hagas el gracioso, Nappa... porque si sigues con esas bromas, te advierto que cuando nuestro escuadrón regrese, en lugar de estar compuesto por seis naves...¡Podrían regresar solamente cinco!" -- dijo amenazante._

"_¡Oigan, par de idiotas!..." -- gritó uno de los saiyas que estaba reunido con los restantes del escuadrón... – "Una mano de póker... ¿Qué dicen?"_

"_No molestes... no tenemos nada para apostar…" -- contestó Karionte con indiferencia._

"_¿Seguro, amigo?" -- dijo otro saiya acercándose donde se encontraban sentados ambos guerreros – "Porque según pude escuchar por mi rastreador... (Karionte no se había percatado que el suyo estaba activado) encontraste algo de valor por los alrededores... ¿por qué no nos muestras lo que es?"_

"_Eso a ti no te importa... ¡Lárgate, gusano!" -- dijo Karionte molestándose, mientras escondía el anillo en su traje._

"_Déjalo, compañero... esa basura que tiene no es interesante, pero..." -- sonrió el saiya con malicia – "Hay otra cosa suya que podría valer la pena... como su hermanita menor... Kaissa."_

"_¿QUÉ? – gritó Karionte poniéndose de pie con los ojos muy abiertos._

"_Es cierto... la mocosita está bastante buena para ser sólo una adolescente... ¿Qué dices si la apostamos?... te aseguro que como amante debe de ser excelente... ¿qué opinas Ka... ¡ARRRRGGGG!" _

_El insolente saiya calló de golpe a causa del potente disparo que recibió por parte de Karionte que lo mandó a estamparse contra unos escombros cercanos. Todos los demás guerreros se quedaron mudos a causa de la violenta acción. Karionte levantó vuelo hacia donde había caído el saiya y al encontrarlo lo levantó de los cabellos y le dijo mirándolo cruelmente..._

"_Escucha bien gusano, porque sólo lo repetiré una sola vez... si vuelves a hacer ese tipo de comentarios respecto a mi hermana... ¡TE VOLARÉ LA CABEZA EN MILES DE PEDAZOS! ¡¿QUEDÓ CLARO?" -- luego volteó a ver a sus compañeros – "¡Y ESTO VA PARA USTEDES TAMBIÉN!" -- luego de decirlo, soltó al saiya y se alejó hacia su nave._

_Todos los otros guerreros se miraron confundidos... en tanto que Nappa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa..._

_"Karionte era un tipo extraño..."_ -- pensaba Nappa -- _"Ningún otro saiya que conocía demostraba ese tipo de preocupaciones hacia sus parientes... yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo con su manera de ser... pero tampoco lo condenaba..."_

En tanto que Nappa recordaba en silencio, Kaissa observaba su anillo... y los recuerdos también regresaron a su mente...

_Karionte se encontraba haciéndole los últimos ajustes a su uniforme de batalla, cuando de pronto se detuvo y miró de reojo a sus espaldas de donde al parecer había escuchado un ruido. Acto seguido se volteó y moviendo la cabeza, eludió el golpe de un bastón. Lo tomó con una mano y dijo con voz tranquila..._

"_¿Qué significa esto, niña?" – preguntó el saiya algo indiferente._

"_Nada... únicamente quería saber que tal estaban tus reflejos... no está mal..." -- dijo la adolescente cuya edad oscilaría por los catorce años, de mirada desafiante y una larga trenza cayendo a un lado – "Pero veremos si puedes detener este golpe... ¡AAAHHH!" -- y volvió a golpear con el bastón._

"_De acuerdo, Kaissa... si insistes..." -- y terminando de decirlo esquivó el golpe del bastón, tomó la muñeca de la niña y usando el mismo bastón, la inmovilizó en el suelo, casi sin esfuerzo... – "Necesitas practicar más... todavía te falta mucho para superarme..."_

"_Y eso que he derribado a varios idiotas con el bastón... no es justo, te aprovechas porque eres más grande y fuerte que yo..." -- dijo algo enfurruñada._

"_La fuerza no tiene nada que ver, hermanita... únicamente lo que cuenta es la habilidad y el ingenio... además de aprovechar los movimientos y la fuerza de tu oponente... ya verás... el día que tengas un hijo que te salga más pequeño que tú y se queje de su tamaño... recordarás mis palabras y se las dirás con mucho cariño, ¡Jajaja!..." -- dijo mirándola divertido._

"_¡Oye!... eso no fue gracioso... además para tu información, yo no pienso tener hijos... ¡Tonto!" -- dijo molesta._

"_Eso es lo que tú dices..." -- y terminando de acomodar su armadura, se dirigió hacia la puerta – "Bueno, me voy..."_

"_¿Qué?... ¿tan pronto?... oye, pero si acabas de llegar, además dijiste que me ayudarías con mis entrenamientos... ¡Lo prometiste!" -- se quejó._

"_Ya no actúes como si fueras una bebé... será una misión corta y cuando regrese me quedaré para entrenar... ¿está bien?" -- respondió tratando de calmar a Kaissa._

"_Uhmm... de acuerdo... ¡ah!.. ten esto... -- dijo mientras le arrojaba un paquete – "Es la comida que sobró ayer... llévatela por siaca... por si los insectos que maten en el planeta al que vas no tengan buen sabor..." -- dijo con una sonrisa irónica._

"_¡Vaya, qué amable!..." -- dijo con sarcasmo y metiendo una mano en su traje, le lanzó un objeto brillante... – "Ten esto... guárdalo hasta mi regreso..."_

"_¿Qué es?... ¡Ah, no está mal!... te lo agradezco... ¿Es para mí?" -- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba el anillo._

"_¿Ya quisieras, verdad?... dije que LO GUARDARAS... ¡no te lo estoy regalando!" -- dijo con ánimo de fastidiarla y al ver la mirada en el rostro de su hermana se apresuró a añadi_r_ – "¡Oh, bueno ya!... ¡Te lo regalo si quieres!... ¡Quédatelo!"_

"_¿Y me puedes decir por qué tengo que guardar tus cosas, eh?... ¿quién te crees que soy?... además ahora que lo pienso... ¿cuándo me darán por este anillo?... sería interesante..."_

"_Jum... haz lo que quieras con él, no me iba a servir de todos modos... aunque... mejor consérvalo... no vaya a ser que me muera en esta misión y sea un recuerdo mío... ¡Jaja!... ya me voy, Kaissa... y no dejes de entrenar..." -- dijo sonriendo mientras se daba vuelta._

"_Jojo... muy gracioso..." -- y mientras observaba a su hermano alejarse, dijo – "¿Vas a volver, cierto?... entonces... ¡Cuídate!" -- ante sus palabras Karionte se detuvo y dedicándole una sonrisa cálida a su hermana, respondió..._

"_Claro que sí... lo juro por ese anillo... ¡Adiós!" -- dijo como bromeando y desapareció por la puerta. Kaissa se le quedó observando un largo rato y sonriendo con ironía, repitió las palabras de Karionte mientras se colocaba el anillo en el dedo..._

_"No vaya a ser que me muera y sea un recuerdo mío... ¡Bah!.... ¡Qué absurdo!"_

_"Fue la última vez que lo vi... ya que esa misión fue su última y allí perdió la vida... ¿por qué dijo esas palabras?... ¿acaso sabía que iba a morir?... cómo será..."_ -- pensaba Kaissa mientras los recuerdos se alejaban de su mente. Una tenue lágrima asomó por uno de sus ojos, pero sin pérdida de tiempo la limpió y poniéndose de pie, se dijo apretando los puños... – "Desde ese momento que me enteré de su muerte me juré a mi misma cumplir los objetivos que Karionte me dijo en vida... ¡Ser el mejor guerrero saiyajin de clase alta!... él era de clase media y por lo tanto yo también... tracé mis metas, con los años escalé posiciones y por fin he llegado hasta donde estoy... pero... ¿Y ahora qué?..." -- terminó de decir bajando las manos, mientras recordaba su pelea con el rey Vegeta...

Nappa logró escuchar lo que dijo la saiya, pero no se animó a hacer ningún comentario. Él también había escalado posiciones desde los niveles más bajos y ahora que había llegado a ser guerrero personal de su majestad, no podía quejarse. Observó a Kaissa y luego desvió sus pensamientos hacia las habitaciones del rey... recordando las palabras que dijera el soberano semanas atrás... a pesar de sus opiniones personales, respetaba mucho a su majestad y eso jamás iba a cambiar. De pronto, escuchó la voz de la guerrera que lo sacó de sus pensamientos...

"Bueno... creo que ya está bien de entrenamientos por hoy, Nappa... me despido. Voy a ver si hay alguna novedad en el mando..." -- dijo Kaissa con voz seria.

"¿A qué te refieres?" -- preguntó Nappa sin entender.

"Lógicamente me refiero a alguna nueva misión de conquista, ¡Por supuesto!... ya llevo aquí más de un mes sin hacer nada y necesito algo de acción... ¡Nos vemos!" -- y sin darle tiempo a Nappa de responder, se dirigió al castillo.

Kaissa caminó por los corredores del palacio en busca del puesto de mando, con la intención de salir en alguna misión al espacio como era su costumbre. Al llegar, el lugar estaba atestado de saiyas, que esperaban saber a qué misión los habían designado, muchas cápsulas estaban siendo preparadas y con los destinos por determinar. Al voltear la mirada hacia el puente de lanzamiento, observó como los saiyas recién nacidos eran preparados para enviarlos a planetas que tuvieran bajo nivel de pelea para que los destruyeran y conquistaran al ser adultos. Para su fortuna, Kaissa al nacer tenía un poder de pelea aceptable... así que no tuvo que pasar por eso. Sin darle mucha importancia, se acercó al jefe de mando que era un saiya bajo de estatura y preguntó directamente...

"¿Y bien?... ¿Hay alguna nueva misión?... ¡Habla!" -- dijo cruzando los brazos.

"¿Tú eres la guerrera Kaissa, cierto?... veamos... mmm... hay dos planetas por conquistar a pedido del gran Freezer... al parecer le interesan mucho..." -- dijo el jefe de mando mirándola.

"¿Dos, eh?... ¡Perfecto!... ¿Y en cuál me toca?" -- dijo sonriendo animada.

"Pero... espera un poco..." -- dijo mientras revisaba un libro, comentario que llamó la atención de Kaissa. El saiya tras revisar varias veces el libro, dijo – "Lo siento... pero tú no estás programada para ninguna de ellas..."

"¡¿Qué dijiste?" -- dijo la saiya volteándose a verlo furiosa. – "¡¿Cómo es eso de que no estoy en ninguna misión?"

"Lo siento... pero las misiones ya fueron designadas a otros escuadrones... además fue orden directa del Rey Vegeta el no ponerte en ninguna misión de conquista... según dijo... todavía no estás lista"

"Uyuyuy... eso dolió, hembrita..." -- dijo un saiya que estaba detrás de ella – "Tal parece que el Rey te considera muy débil para este tipo de misiones... las hembras no sirven para pelear... a menos que sea en la cama... ¡Jajajaja!"

"¡INSOLENTE!" -- gritó enfurecida, y de una poderosa patada, lo lanzó hacia el otro extremo de la sala ante las risas de los demás guerreros. Luego se volteó hacia el jefe de mando y tomándolo del cuello, dijo con una mirada feroz...—"¡AHORA ESCÚCHAME BIEN, BASURA!... ¡NO ME IMPORTA LA OPINIÓN DEL REY!... ¡YO PUEDO ENFRENTARME A CUALQUIER ENEMIGO EL DÍA QUE SEA Y DEJAR SUS VÍSCERAS REGADAS POR EL SUELO!... ¡ASÍ QUE AHORA, COLÓCAME EN UNA MISIÓN EN ESTE INSTANTE!... SINO VOY A..."

"¡¿Vas a qué?..." – Kaissa escuchó una voz a sus espaldas... una voz profunda que la hizo sobresaltarse...

Todos se inclinaron ante la presencia del Rey, el cual había entrado en compañía de su escolta. El rey Vegeta se le quedó mirando fijamente a Kaissa mientras caminaba hacia ella. Ella sentía que no podía moverse ante esa mirada... fría y la vez, profunda. Cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella, dijo...

"No creas que ya estás lista para salir a la batalla sólo porque entrenaste aquí... todavía te falta mucho, Kaissa..." – dijo el rey fríamente.

"Perdóneme, su majestad..." -- respondió la saiya mientras se inclinaba – "Pero tengo muchos años viajando en misiones y conozco perfectamente mis habilidades... y si me permite decirlo... puedo enfrentar a cualquier misión sin problemas..."

"Si te digo esto, es porque sé valorar a mis guerreros. Según informes, en ese planeta hay habitantes muy poderosos y me he encargado de seleccionar a mis mejores hombres para que vayan a destruirlos... y aunque hallas aumentado tu nivel de pelea, prefiero que perfecciones más tus técnicas... además que sería una lástima perderte como guerrera..."

"Si su majestad me escuchara, quisiera decirle que..." -- iba a continuar, pero el rey la cortó.

"¡Suficiente!" -- dijo con autoridad – "¡¿Acaso osas oponerte a mis órdenes, joven hembra?... todavía te falta mucho por perfeccionar..."

A Kaissa se le cortó la respiración cuando escuchó las últimas palabras del Rey... eran iguales como las que su hermano Karionte le dijo alguna vez. Suspirando, bajó la cabeza...

"Como usted ordene, su majestad..." -- respondió aceptando la orden.

"Eres una gran guerrera y vales mucho para mi escuadrón... no lo olvides..." -- y terminando de decirlo, miró fijamente a la saiya y dando media vuelta, se marchó seguido de sus hombres.

El jefe de mando observó a Kaissa, que tenía sus ojos fijos en el vacío. La saiya volteó a verlo, luego a los demás saiyas que la observaban y sin decir nada, salió por el corredor...

_Dos meses después..._

Kaissa continuaba con sus entrenamientos a petición del Rey, y cada día mejoraba más... pero esos pensamientos seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza... ¿Por qué el rey insistía en que ella se quedara?... porque había dejado pasar tres oportunidades más de salir de misión, por órdenes del rey, igualmente. Esta situación la estaba confundiendo... pero lo que más la incomodaba era su relación con el Rey Vegeta... que hasta ahora se había basado únicamente en juegos de miradas. A veces cuando ella pasaba por algún corredor, por coincidencia se encontraba con el Rey casi siempre acompañado de su escolta, Kaissa le hacía una respetuosa reverencia, pero sentía que el soberano no le quitaba los ojos de encima... incluso cuando entrenaba en el campo, notaba una sombra en las habitaciones reales que la observaba por horas. Sentía que esa mirada profunda la paralizaba cada vez que encontraba sus ojos... al igual que el dueño de esos ojos. Pero ella debía olvidarse de eso, su atracción hacia el rey... no podía ser posible. Además el rey Vegeta era un ser frío e insensible, incapaz de sentir afecto hacia alguien... nunca nadie podría ser como su hermano Karionte... el único saiya que en verdad la había querido... y que diez años atrás se había ido para siempre... Kaissa no comprendía por qué seguía viviendo en el palacio... no iba a llegar a ninguna parte si seguía en esa situación y eso la perturbaba...

Últimamente se había enterado de una nueva misión de conquista, que al parecer iba a ser muy larga... y también había escuchado rumores de que el rey los acompañaría esta vez. Seguramente esta vez le permitiría viajar a combatir... pero no estaba segura de eso...

Una noche, el rey Vegeta se encontraba en sus habitaciones y observaba fijamente al cielo sentado en su mesa de trabajo y luego desviaba su atención hacia la puerta... como si esperara algo. Luego de unos minutos de estar así, alguien llamó a la puerta...

"Adelante..." -- dijo el Rey sin moverse. La puerta se abrió y dio paso a una hembra saiya, que respetuosamente se inclinó, saludando al rey...

"Con vuestro permiso, su majestad..." -- dijo la recién llegada -- "Se me comunicó que su majestad quería verme..."

"Agradezco tu puntualidad, Kaissa..." -- dijo el rey Vegeta mientras la miraba – "Puedes ponerte de pie..."

"Muchas gracias, mi señor..." -- luego de levantarse, miró al rey a los ojos y dijo... – "Dígame, su majestad... ¿Para qué me necesitaba?"

"Mmm... eres muy respetuosa, joven hembra... y eso valoro mucho en un guerrero... especialmente si es una guerrera muy fuerte..." – respondió el rey ignorando la pregunta de la recién llegada.

"Sólo me comporto como debe ser delante del rey..." – dijo Kaissa mirando al frente.

"Ya veo..." -- dijo frunciendo el ceño, y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, continuó... – "He tenido agradables noticias acerca de tus progresos en los combates, me siento muy complacido... valió la pena que te hubieras quedado aquí... ¿no crees?"

"Nadie mejor que yo lo sabe, su majestad..." -- y añadió – "Pero si su majestad me permite opinar, no creo que me haya hecho venir a estas horas a vuestros aposentos sólo para decirme eso..."

"¿Y por qué crees eso, eh?" -- preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos.

"No lo sé..." -- dijo la mujer sintiéndose algo incómoda – "Es sólo una opinión mía... nada más..."

El Rey sonrió mientras observaba a Kaissa detenidamente, ella vestía una camisa sin mangas ceñida a su cuerpo, sin armadura, junto con sus acostumbrados pantalones azules y botas. Kaissa sentía que el Rey la recorría con la mirada de arriba a abajo y sintió una necesidad urgente de salir de allí...

"Eehh... si su majestad me lo permite, me gustaría retirarme... ya que mañana debo entrenar desde muy temprano y ya es bastante tarde..." -- dijo la guerrera mirando hacia el frente.

"¿Y por qué la prisa?... aún no te he ordenado que te puedes ir, joven hembra... además me extraña que quieras irte tan rápido, ya que apenas mandé llamarte, llegaste de inmediato..."

"Me gusta ser puntual, su alteza... por favor, si no hay nada más que su majestad desee, permítame retirarme..." -- dijo sintiéndose nerviosa.

"¿Qué te pasa, mujer?... parece como si no te gustara estar cerca de mí... ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?" -- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella.

"No... claro que no, majestad... sólo que..." -- trató de hablar, pero de nuevo sintió esa mirada profunda sobre ella y las palabras no conseguían salir de su boca.

"Si no me tienes miedo... ¿entonces por qué tiemblas?" -- dijo a un escaso metro de ella.

"No tengo miedo, majestad... sólo que está haciendo mucho frío... nada de importancia..."

"¿Conque frío, eh?... entonces, ve y cierra la puerta... ¡Y es una orden!" -- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Kaissa asintió y dando media vuelta, cerró la puerta... en eso, sintió que la tomaban de los hombros y una de las manos se deslizó por su brazo hacia la manija de la puerta, cerrándola con llave. La saiya ya se imaginaba lo que el Rey Vegeta pretendía de ella y quería enfrentarlo, ya que ahora era más fuerte por sus entrenamientos y seguramente podría derrotarlo... pero algo dentro de ella se lo impedía y no sabía por qué...

"No me había fijado, pero eres una mujer muy hermosa..." -- dijo a su oído mientras sus manos recorrían los laterales de su cuerpo lentamente y la acariciaba con su cola...

"So... sólo soy... una guerrera como cualquier otra... al servicio de su majestad..." -- pronunció con dificultad.

"No te servirá de nada hacerte la tonta conmigo, mujer... sabes perfectamente lo que quiero... al igual que tú lo deseas..." -- dijo mientras aspiraba el perfume de sus cabellos.

"Ah... ¿A qué se refiere con eso, majestad?" -- dijo sintiendo que las fuerzas le fallaban.

"¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de la forma como me miras?... desde esa ocasión en que luchamos por primera vez... vi en tus ojos esa fuerza tan fuera de lo común que me hizo desearte desde ese momento... ese poder que pudo hacer sangrar al Rey por primera vez en un combate... y mi cicatriz aún arde al recordar eso... lo siento hasta el fondo de mi alma..." -- y obligándola a verlo, añadió... – "No puedes engañarme, mujer... también lo deseas... puedo verlo en tus ojos..."

Kaissa sentía que se perdía en su mirada, y pronto las manos del rey comenzaron a recorrerla por todas partes, pero ella trató de volver a la realidad... entender que sólo la estaba usando, que no sentía nada por ella, más que simple placer físico... pero, su cuerpo no le obedecía bajo esas cálidas manos que no dejaban de recorrerla. Trató de reaccionar, de recuperar su lugar... de hablar...

"Majestad, yo... no puedo... déjeme, por favor..." -- dijo en tono suplicante, pero como el rey no le respondía trató de soltarse un poco, pero el Rey la detuvo inmovilizándola de sus brazos y le dijo a milímetros de su rostro...

"Mírame a los ojos, Kaissa... y dime que no me deseas... que esto no te gusta... y si es así... ¡Márchate de inmediato!" -- le dijo con severidad y con esa mirada profunda que podía paralizar a cualquiera.

Kaissa no podía engañarse, también deseaba que el rey la tomara, aún sabiendo las consecuencias. Al no escuchar salir palabra alguna de su boca, el soberano dijo...

"Ya que no dices nada, tomaré tu silencio como un SÍ..." -- y dicho esto, la besó efusivamente en los labios, en tanto que sus manos continuaron acariciando sus partes más sensibles. Ella trató de evitar el beso, sus caricias... pero sus fuerzas la abandonaban y pronto dejó de resistirse...

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en la habitación fue el sonido de ropas rasgándose, acompañados por gemidos de placer que se prolongaron sin descanso... y durante toda la noche.

_Al amanecer..._

El sol asomaba por las ventanas de las habitaciones del Rey Vegeta y afuera se escuchaba el ruido de naves, preparándose para partir de misión, ya que al parecer, la partida iba a ser ese mismo día. El rey le estaba dando los últimos toques a su traje de batalla, ya que esta vez él saldría de misión con sus guerreros... y no sabía por cuánto tiempo. Sonrió mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, que definitivamente había sido la más agitada que había pasado con una hembra saiya. Volteó su mirada hacia la cama y contempló la figura de la mujer que lo había acompañado toda la noche... la mejor de todas y la que había escogido para sus planes...

Pronto, escuchó el ruido de golpes en la puerta y sin demora acudió a abrir, para evitar que su ahora nueva compañera, despertara de su sueño. Quien llamaba era un lacayo, que traía un mensaje para el rey...

"Su majestad..." -- se inclinó – "El escuadrón ya está listo y esperando por usted..."

"Muy bien, diles que se preparen. Partiremos de inmediato... ahora... ¡Retírate!" -- ordenó.

Una vez que el lacayo se fue, el rey se dispuso a seguirlo... pero antes de atravesar la puerta, volteó a ver a Kaissa y musitó...

"Hecho..." -- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si hubiera cumplido una misión.

La observó por unos instantes más para luego salir de la habitación...

**Fin del tercer episodio...**


	4. Una orgullosa guerrera

**Una Madre, un anillo...**

**y una Unión**

_**por **__**Alondra**_

**Capítulo 4: "Una orgullosa guerrera"**

El sol subía por las colinas de Vejitasei, iluminando todo a su alrededor y despertando a los últimos habitantes por todos los rincones del planeta. La intensa luz se reflejaba en los hermosos vitrales del palacio real y se colaba por las rendijas de las ventanas... incluyendo a la habitación del rey, donde una figura daba muestras de no querer despertar.

Kaissa se cubría los ojos con las mantas tratando de escapar de la intensa luz del sol y a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía por seguir durmiendo, finalmente acabó por despertar. Miró a su alrededor sintiéndose un poco desorientada, pero al verse a sí misma recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, esa noche en la que el rey Vegeta la había hecho suya... una noche que jamás olvidaría. Lentamente se incorporó quedándose sentada sobre la cama con sus ojos fijos en el vacío...

"¿Qué fue lo que diablos pasó?" -- se preguntaba -- "O mejor dicho... ¿qué me pasó?"

No era para menos, ella estaba muy confundida, su cuerpo se sentía extraño, pero lo más extraño era que el soberano no estaba. Kaissa tocó con su mano su lado de la cama y la sintió fría, indicando que su ocupante ya la había abandonado desde había bastante tiempo. Repasaba una y otra vez los acontecimientos en su memoria... "¿Por qué había actuado así?... ¿realmente lo deseaba?... pero lo más importante... ¿ella sería importante para él?"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación que hicieron que la saiyajin se pusiera en alerta, buscando algo de lo que quedaba de su ropa para cubrirse (recordemos que estaba rota), estaba en eso cuando se oyó una voz...

"Majestad, ¿podemos pasar?..." -- Kaissa se quedó helada, ya que no era la voz de un guerrero o de un sirviente, sino muy por el contrario, era de una mujer. Por la cabeza de la saiya pasaron muchas cosas, desde guerreras hasta concubinas, pero se volvió a escuchar la voz... – "Alteza... ¿se encuentra bien?"

Sin darle tiempo a ordenar sus ideas, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a tres jóvenes muchachas en actitud muy humilde. Kaissa las miró fijamente, hasta que una de ellas habló...

"Muy buenos días, su majestad..." -- saludó respetuosamente una de ellas sin sorprenderse para nada de la presencia de Kaissa en las habitaciones del Rey – "Estábamos desde hace rato esperando su llamado, pero como nada pasaba, decidimos acudir..."

_"¿Majestad?.... ¡¿Pero de qué diablos está hablando esta tipa?"_ -- pensaba Kaissa sin comprender en lo absoluto lo que pasaba.

"Nos alegra encontrarla bien, señora... por favor, déjenos ayudarla con su vestuario..." -- dijo la otra mucama, con mucho respeto igualmente.

_"¿SEÑORA?... pe... pero... ¿qué está sucediendo aquí?"_ -- volvió a pensar ahora más nerviosa que antes.

"Debe sentirse muy cansada, nos complacerá ayudarla en todo lo que podamos hasta que el rey regrese de su misión..." -- dijo la tercera mucama, palabras que le cayeron a la saiya como baldazo de agua fría y ya no pudo resistir más...

"¡YA BASTA!... ¡¿De qué están hablando, estúpidas?... díganme lo que está pasando, pero lo más importante... ¡¿Dónde está el Rey?" -- gritó la guerrera casi brincando de la cama, acción que asustó a las mucamas.

"Por favor, su majestad... no se enoje..." -- habló la primera muchacha inclinándose – "Sólo cumplimos con el mandato que dejó su majestad el rey, antes de partir..."

"¿Partir?... ¡¿A dónde?" -- dijo casi a punto de perder el control.

"De... de misión de conquista, su majestad... pensábamos que ya lo sabía..." – contestó la segunda mucama.

"¡¿SABERLO?... ¡¿Hace cuanto fue eso?.... ¡HABLA!" -- gritó tomando a la mucama que había hablado de las ropas.

"Se lo suplico, no me haga daño, su majestad... el rey partió hace como tres horas en una misión muy larga y la verdad no sé cuándo regresará..." -- dijo la joven tartamudeando.

_"¿Misión?... podría ser que... ya veo..."_ -- pensó al mismo tiempo que la expresión de su rostro cambiaba por una de furia y sin decir nada más, soltó a la muchacha.

"¿Alteza?..." -- preguntó una de las chicas temerosa, lo que se ganó una fulminante mirada de Kaissa que la hizo retroceder al igual que las otras...

"Quiero que salgan en este instante..." -- dijo con tono tranquilo, pero al ver que no pasaba nada, gritó... – "¡YA QUE SI NO LO HACEN LES VOLARÉ LA CABEZA, ¿ENTENDIDO?"

Las mucamas salieron corriendo aterradas, dejando a Kaissa sola en medio de la habitación en cuyo rostro asomaban muchas sombras, su mirada era terrible y apretaba los puños con fuerza. El rey se había marchado a quien sabe dónde y la había dejado como cualquier basura después de haberle quitado lo más preciado que tenía, su DIGNIDAD. Kaissa se sintió como una tonta ya que el Rey Vegeta la había humillado, avergonzado, se divirtió con ella únicamente por gusto para luego irse... ella lo sabía... y aún sabiéndolo cayó en su juego...

_"Qué estúpida.... ¡qué estúpida fui!"_ -- se repetía mentalmente mientras sentía que la ira crecía dentro de su corazón y su cola se agitaba nerviosamente... esto no se lo iba a perdonar nunca al Rey Vegeta... NUNCA.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, buscó algo con que vestirse entre los armarios dando, para su fortuna, con un traje ajustable como el que usan los saiyas. Terminando de arreglar su atuendo y calzarse sus botas, Kaissa salió por el corredor cuidando de no ser vista y caminó por los pasillos tratando de calmarse un poco, pero lo más extraño todavía no acababa de empezar...

Al pasar por un corredor, se topó con un grupo de guardias que al verla, para estupor de la saiya, se inclinaron en señal de respeto. Kaissa los miró más confundida que antes y siguió adelante... esto ya era demasiado, pensaba que la conducta de las mucamas era típica de ellas con cualquier mujer que pasara la noche con el Rey, pero que los guardias se comportaran de igual forma era ya algo inexplicable. Cada vez que se encontraba con algún cortesano, y a pesar de estar vestida muy simplemente, Kaissa era saludada como si fuera alguien muy importante en el castillo y eso se repetía a cada minuto. Ya estaba más que confundida y necesitaba encontrarse con alguien que le aclarara todo este dilema, pero por más que caminaba no encontraba a nadie, hasta que al voltear por un corredor, una conocida silueta apareció en su campo visual y al reconocer al dueño, lo llamó...

"¡Nappa!" -- dijo con gran alivio al encontrar a su amigo, quien al verla continuó con su expresión de siempre, pero sin darle importancia Kaissa continuó – "¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!... no sé qué está pasando, todos están locos... es muy raro..."

"¿En qué puedo servirle, su majestad?" -- se limitó a decir mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente ante una Kaissa que no sabía que decir o que hacer ante esto...

"¿Qué?... ¿Tú también?... esto no puede ser..." -- dijo con una mano cubriendo sus ojos en señal de angustia – "¡Nappa, ya déjate de bromas y actúa normalmente!... ¿qué les pasa a todos los del castillo?"

"Únicamente actúan como debe ser ante su majestad..." -- dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz.

"¿Su majestad?... ¿por qué todo el mundo me dice así?... no entiendo..." -- ya perdiendo su paciencia, lo encaró y dijo frunciendo el ceño – "¡Nappa, ya basta!... ¿qué mierda está pasando aquí?... desde esta mañana todos actúan como si fuera la reina o algo por el estilo..."

"Tú lo has dicho..." – contestó de manera tranquila.

"¡¿A qué te refieres?... ¿qué yo soy la reina?....¡JAJAJA!" -- rió nerviosamente – "¡Eso es una completa estupidez, ¿lo oyes?... ¡Ya no estoy dispuesta a tolerar más bromas ni humillaciones, así que me largo de aquí!"

"Esto no es ninguna broma, Kaissa..." -- dijo muy serio al mismo tiempo que la detenía del brazo.

"¿Qué diablos tienes? ¡Suéltame!" -- dijo soltándose del agarro de Nappa – "Ahora explícame toda esta burla... no entiendo nada y eso es lo que más me desespera..."

"Pasa que ahora eres la compañera del rey, Kaissa... y por lo tanto, tienes un nuevo papel y se te debe tratar como debe ser... ya todo el mundo lo sabe en el castillo..."

"¿Qué todo el mundo lo sabe?... ¡Oohh, genial!" -- dijo sarcástica – "Todo el mundo lo sabe, menos yo... ¿Y me puedes decir quién dijo eso, eh?"

"El Rey Vegeta..." -- contestó el saiya en el mismo tono – "Antes de partir en misión..."

_El Rey Vegeta se dirigía al puente lanzamiento, seguido de toda su escolta, pero antes de abordar, lanzó una mirada hacia la corte y dijo con voz potente..._

"_¡Escuchen todos! ¡A partir de este momento la guerrera saiya llamada Kaissa es mi mujer y compañera, así que deberán tratarla como debe ser... ¡Como la esposa del Rey, ¿entendido?" – ordenó._

_Luego de decirlo, cruzó unas palabras con algunos guerreros entre los que se encontraba Nappa y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se introdujo en su nave..._

"Y así quedó dicho..." – dijo el saiya ante la esquiva mirada de Kaissa – "Ya eres prácticamente la Reina del castillo luego de ese mandato, así que desde ahora vivirás aquí y ocuparás el lugar que te fue asignado..." -- suspiró – "Me imagino que te debes de sentir feliz..."

"¡¿FELIZ?" -- gritó furiosa – "¿Acaso te volviste loco?... ¡¿Por quién me tomas?... me condenaron para siempre, el Rey tomó una decisión sobre mi persona sin ni siquiera decirme nada como si fuera un objeto, y eso es lo que más me molesta..."

"Debiste de haber pensado eso... antes de acostarte con él..." -- continuó Nappa con una calma increíble.

La saiya enmudeció ante sus palabras, eso era cierto... ella misma se había condenado al caer en el juego del Rey. Se sentía miserable, estúpida, tonta...

"Deberá saber, su majestad, que no podrá salir de estos muros para nada y eso incluye misiones de conquista, debiendo permanecer aquí todo el tiempo por órdenes del Rey... ya todos en el castillo lo saben y cumplirán la orden..." -- continuó retomando la manera respetuosa de tratar – "Espero haberle sido de utilidad, su majestad... me retiro..." -- y terminando de decirlo, desapareció por el corredor.

Kaissa no podía creerlo, ¡La habían privado de su libertad permanentemente al encerrarla en el castillo!... tal vez esta sería la venganza del rey después de lo que le hizo al pelear con él... divertirse con ella y luego humillarla. La mujer se sentía muy mal, sus principios traicionados por una estupidez, pero lo que dolía era que ahora todos eran unos extraños para ella, inclusive Nappa había cambiado totalmente su actitud con ella.... era otro extraño más y se sintió sola de nuevo...

Sentía rabia e impotencia por no poder hacer nada para remediar eso, pensaba en volar los muros con un disparo y escapar por allí, pero aunque lo hiciera sería inútil ya que en segundos tendría a todos los guardias detrás de ella y aunque ella era muy fuerte, no podría con todos a la vez y sería peor... ya no quería ver más sangre por el momento. Lentamente se deslizó apoyada en la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas que corrieron libremente por sus mejillas...

Los días corrieron lentamente, Kaissa era tratada tal y como había dicho Nappa, como la esposa del Rey... pero este trato no la hacía sentirse feliz y le incomodaba tremendamente. Había pasado de ser una activa guerrera a un objeto de cristal que debía ser cuidado celosamente y esto era intolerable para ella. Ni siquiera podía buscar alivio en las peleas porque todos evitaban luchar con ella, ya que era "la mujer" del Rey... rehuía todo contacto con los sirvientes del palacio, incluso rechazó la idea de vestirse como la Reina, lejos de todo eso vestía sus ropas de siempre, aparte de ocupar una habitación diferente ya que se negaba rotundamente a ocupar la habitación del Rey.

"¿Por qué?" -- se preguntaba Kaissa cada noche mientras contemplaba las estrellas en el cielo – "¿Por qué me hizo esto?... ¿Por qué me privó de mi libertad, de mi condición de guerrera, de mis derechos?... Yo no quería esto, acabar de esta manera como un objeto..."

_"¿Acaso no buscabas esto?... ¿lograr un lugar importante dentro de tu clase de guerrera saiya, la posición más alta entre las mujeres saiyajin?"_ -- escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

"Eso no es cierto... quería encontrar mi propio destino y valor... ser la mejor de los guerreros como se lo prometí a Karionte, pero en esta situación me siento limitada... nunca debí acudir con el Rey cuando me llamó... sabía perfectamente lo que él quería y no opuse resistencia a sus deseos... fue mi culpa también y ahora lo estoy pagando. Lo peor es que el muy maldito se largó para evitar darme la cara, buscó una salida fácil... y eso es algo que me las pagará... lo juro... pero sobre todo, este asunto es muy sospechoso... estoy segura que hay un interés en todo esto, ¿pero qué podrá ser?" -- observó su inseparable anillo y cerró los ojos, no quería sentirse sola y trababa de reconfortarse con su pequeño objeto. Pero lejos de esos pensamientos, recordaba la forma como el Rey la había hecho suya, pensó que era diferente y que sentía algo por ella... trató de evitar esos pensamientos pero no rechazó la idea.

Pronto sintió hambre y decidió entrar al castillo en busca de algo para comer... pero a pesar de contar con la autoridad de mandar que le preparasen un banquete, prefirió hacerlo por sí misma. Había estado sola casi toda su vida y de esa manera prefería hacer sus cosas. Se introdujo por una de las ventanas y mientras caminaba por uno de los cientos de corredores, pasó por la puerta del laboratorio del castillo, donde un grupo científicos trabajaba desde hacía mucho tiempo buscando la manera de crear guerreros más fuertes entre los saiyajin. En ese momento había dos de ellos hablando de algo, Kaissa los miró de reojo y resumió pasar de largo restándole importancia, cuando en eso un comentario llamó su atención...

"¡Definitivamente el Rey fue muy astuto al idear este plan!" -- comentó uno de los científicos.

"Es cierto... esa saiya tiene un poder de pelea muy por encima de cualquier hembra de su especie." -- comentó el otro – "Kaissa es excepcional."

_"¿Qué?"_ -- pensó Kaissa deteniéndose y poniendo atención, a la vez que se pegaba a la pared para escuchar mejor -- _"¿Por qué me habrán mencionado?... tengo que saberlo..."_

"¡Y si el rey llega a procrear un hijo con ella, el poder de pelea de ese niño será algo increíble!" – dijo el científico que había hablado primero.

"Claro que planea que ella tenga a su hijo... ¿sino por qué crees que la escogió?... esa hembra sólo vale por su poder de pelea..." – contestó el otro.

"Sí... y lo más seguro es que después se deshaga de ella... sería una lástima porque esa mujer no está nada mal y..." – comenzó a reírse con malicia, pero no pudo terminar la frase…

Un disparo de energía salido de la nada mandó a volar a los científicos por diferentes direcciones y que al chocar contra las máquinas causó una violenta explosión. Los científicos se miraron desorientados y en eso la figura de Kaissa asomó entre el humo que se había levantado. Ella los miraba con una expresión feroz, como si quisiera borrarlos del mapa en ese momento. Sin mediar palabra alguna, se acercó a uno de ellos y tomándolo de los cabellos lo levantó con violencia y dijo...

"Quiero que me repitas todo lo que dijiste en antes... ¡Si no quieres que te deje tus entrañas regadas por el suelo!" – amenazó la guerrera.

Antes que el sujeto pudiera decir algo a su favor, unos guardias llegaron apresuradamente alertados por el ruido de la explosión. Uno de ellos habló...

"¡ALTO! ¡QUE SUCE...! Oh, Alteza... no sabíamos que estaba aquí... ¿Se encuentra bien?" -- se inclinó el soldado rápidamente.

"No pasa nada..." -- respondió la saiya secamente asumiendo su posición – "La explosión fue causada por un descuido de este insecto... ¡Así que regresen por donde vinieron!" -- ordenó, pero otra voz llamó su atención.

"Será mejor que sueltes a ese sujeto... es un miserable que no tiene la culpa de nada..." -- dijo Nappa apareciendo entre los soldados.

"¿Qué?... Nappa, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?... ¡¿Acaso estás de su parte?" -- respondió zarandeando al científico, pero al instante lo soltó y gritó – "¡DESAPAREZCAN TODOS ES ESTE MOMENTO! ¡AHORA!"

Todos los presentes obedecieron la orden y Kaissa al ver el despliegue se quedó admirada de la autoridad que tenía sobre ellos, pero ahora eso era lo de menos... otra cosa la mortificaba y no quería creerlo. Nappa se había quedado mirándola seriamente y no se movió cuando Kaissa volteó a verlo...

"Nappa, no puedes mentirme..." -- lo acusó – "Tú sabes algo... ¡DÍMELO!"

"Lamento que haya sucedido todo esto, su majestad... esos imprudentes pagarán por esto..." -- respondió el saiya refiriéndose a los científicos.

"¡AL DIABLO CON ELLOS!" -- gritó Kaissa más furiosa – "No me importa lo que pueda pasarles, sólo quiero saber si lo que dijeron era verdad..."

"...........silencio"

"¿Tú lo sabías, no?... ¡ESTABAS ENTERADO DE TODA ESTA FARSA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!... ¡NI SIQUIERA POR RESPETO A MI HERMANO LO HICISTE!... ¡¿TAMBIÉN FUISTE PARTE DEL JUEGO DEL REY VEGETA?" -- gritó indignada.

"Majestad, yo..."

"¡YA DEJA DE DECIRME ASÍ, CON UN DEMONIO!" -- gritó destrozando de un puñetazo un panel de control del laboratorio – "¡ERES UN TRAIDOR! ¡EL REY ME USÓ, TÚ ME USASTE, TODOS ME USARON!... ¡SU ÚNICO INTERÉS EN MI PERSONA ERA COMO INCUBADORA VIVIENTE DE SUS BASTARDOS! -- gritó casi llorando de rabia en tanto de que su mano comenzó a manar abundante sangre.

"No piense así, su majestad..." – Nappa ya no sabía que decir.

"¡BASTA!" -- respondió Kaissa recobrando la compostura – "Le tienes tanto miedo al Rey que no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo... está bien, lo entiendo... te estabas jugando tu cobarde pellejo..."

"Lo lamento mucho..." -- dijo finalmente inclinándose – "Pero debes entender que cualquier orden del Rey es ley... y aunque no esté de acuerdo, siempre estaré al servicio del Rey Vegeta pase lo que pase..."

"Ya veo que hiciste mucho, Nappa..." -- lo miró – "Pero no gastes saliva en darme excusas... el Rey es el Rey y se debe hacer siempre lo que el ordene, ¿no?... y si quería tener un hijo, se consiguió una hembra con poder adecuado, la hizo suya para satisfacer su capricho y luego deshacerse de ella... ¡Jaja!, pero eso también está bien, ¿no?... porque es el gran soberano de Vejitasei y nadie puede darle la contra... ¡¿SI O NO?" -- preguntó irónica.

"Por desgracia... así es..." -- se limitó el saiya a responder.

"Quiero que te vayas..." -- dijo dándole la espalda – "Ya no te necesito más, Nappa.... puedes retirarte..."

"¿Eh?...s-sí, con su permiso, su majestad..." -- respondió algo confundido, pero sin animarse a decir algo más, se retiró en silencio.

Kaissa ya no podía más, era demasiado para ella... ya no tenía dudas de que el Rey la había usado para que tuviera a su hijo. Ahora entendía todo, el porqué de su interés con ella, su retención en el castillo, ¡Era sólo para eso!... también recordó la noche que pasaron juntos, la manera como la tomó... el muy cretino… se aseguró de hacer un buen trabajo y luego de eso se marchó para no tener que confrontarla, seguro de haber cumplido sus objetivos... canalla, ella no era nada para él, sólo un medio de engendrar guerreros poderosos... un objeto.

Ahora Kaissa se sentía más sola que antes, el saber que había sido utilizada era muy doloroso para ella... y sin poder contener más el llanto, se abrazó a sí misma y lloró en silencio...

**Fin del cuarto episodio...**


	5. Decisiones

**Una Madre, un anillo...**

**y una Unión**

_**por **__**Alondra**_

**Capítulo 5: "Decisiones"**

**

* * *

**

Otro día más corría en Vejitasei, un planeta que nunca cesaba su actividad de conquista, llevada a cabo por sus poderosos guerreros que constantemente salían de misión... incluso el poderoso Rey Vegeta había partido hacía mes y medio a una larga misión que no se sabía cuando tendría retorno. Todos aguardaban en el castillo su regreso... y especialmente alguien, que por un capricho suyo, había hundido para siempre...

Kaissa trataba de hacer llevadera su situación en el castillo, pero los recuerdos siempre invadían su memoria... y cada vez que eso sucedía, desviaba sus pensamientos hacia el rey. Le tenía odio por lo que le hizo, aparte de mantenerla como si fuera una prisionera en el castillo, que ahora era "su" castillo, la tenía harta. Siempre buscaba desahogarse en sus entrenamientos que cada vez los volvía más severos, exigiéndose mucho a sí misma para tratar de olvidar... pero no era lo mismo entrenar sola que con un oponente real, así que mientras se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento de la guardia, donde había combatido y sellado para siempre su destino, observó por una de las ventanas del castillo que alguien entrenaba en ese lugar... era Nappa.

A Kaissa le pareció raro verlo solo ya que siempre entrenaba con los demás guerreros, pero ella estaba decidida a cambiar la rutina de entrenamiento, así que sin importarle nada, saltó por la ventana y levitó hacia la arena, en tanto que el enorme saiya seguía con su rutina de entrenamientos sin percatarse de la presencia de la guerrera...

- ¡AAAAHHHH! - gritó el guerrero mientras lanzaba un golpe al aire, seguido de una patada contra su enemigo invisible. Nappa, a pesar de ser tan corpulento, era muy hábil cuando de peleas se trataba además de un enemigo difícil de derrotar.

- No está mal, Nappa... - dijo Kaissa mientras sonriendo levemente - Tus habilidades han mejorado desde la última vez que combatimos...

- ¿Quién a...? Oh, su majestad... - se inclinó - No sabía que estaba aquí, le ruego me perdone...

- ¡Ya olvídate de los formalismos, idiota!... - dijo molestándose - ¡Estoy cansada que todos me traten como si fuera una extraña!... ¡Y sobre todo tú que eras casi como mi hermano!

- Me vuelvo a disculpar nuevamente, señora... - respondió Nappa en el mismo tono - Me retiraré ahora mismo...

- ¡Espera!... - Kaissa avanzó hacia la arena y mirándolo a los ojos dijo - Quiero combatir contigo...

- Pero, su majestad... - dijo sorprendido - No puedo hacer eso... usted es...

- ¡MIRA!... ¡No me interesa lo que el rey Vegeta te haya dicho o lo que pienses!... Quiero pelear, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no entreno con alguien... así que pelearás conmigo...

- No podría pelear con usted, alteza... - respondió el saiya sin levantar la mirada.

- Puedes negarte a una petición, pero no a una orden... - sonrió - muy bien, entonces... por la autoridad y el rango que tengo como mujer del rey... ¡TE ORDENO que pelees conmigo, guerrero Nappa!... ¡AHORA!

Luego de decirlo, Nappa se quedó de una pieza, pero era cierto lo que dijo, él no podía negarse a la orden de un superior, de la misma altura del rey, como la que ocupaba Kaissa, así que suspirando, respondió...

- Como usted ordene, su majestad... - contestó de manera casi desganada, mientras se ponía en guardia.

- Quiero que tengas en claro una cosa, Nappa... - dijo Kaissa en tono severo - Si me llego a dar cuenta que no peleas en serio o que te das por vencido durante el combate, te juro que te arrepentirás... ¡¿ENTENDIDO?

- Eh... ¡Sí, majestad! - reaccionó.

- Muy bien... ¡DEFIÉNDETE! ¡AAAHHHH!

Kaissa atacó a gran velocidad con una patada al rostro que Nappa bloqueó con un brazo, pero la saiya apoyó sus manos en los hombros del saiya y dando una vuelta en el aire, se colocó a sus espaldas y atacó con una esfera de energía que atinó en la espalda del guerrero empujándolo hacia adelante, quedando tendido en el suelo...

- ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA, BASURA? - gritó enojada tratando de provocarlo - ¡TE DIJE QUE PELEARAS EN SERIO!

- Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, alteza... - contestó Nappa levantándose - Lo que pasa es que usted es muy fuerte...

- ¡No me vengas con esas estupideces porque no te creo!... ¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué ya no peleas como antes? Me decepcionas de verdad... - contestó irritada.

- Usted ya debería saberlo, ya no es la misma de antes... y no puedo traicionar mis principios, lo siento... - contestó eludiendo la mirada de la saiya.

Kaissa sentía cólera, no por el hecho que Nappa no quisiera pelear con ella, sino porque prácticamente lo había obligado a hacerlo, ya que de sobra se veía que el saiya no quería luchar... ¿qué demonios le habría dicho el rey antes de irse?... pero no le importaba, ya que quería desquitarse, y lo haría como fuera...

- ¡AHORA SERÁ MI TURNO PARA ATACAR!... ¡PELEA IMBÉCIL! - gritó y de un salto, la saiya volvió a arremeter contra Nappa que levantó las manos para repeler su ataque.

En eso, Kaissa se detuvo de golpe y comenzó a tambalearse mientras sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, pero el mareo que sentía no desaparecía por nada, al contrario, iba en aumento. Nappa se dio cuenta y sin tardanza acudió a ayudarla. Apoyándose en el suelo, la guerrera musitó...

- Lo... logró... - dijo apretando los dientes - E-el muy imbécil... ¡Lo consiguió!... - y sintiendo que se le nublaba la vista, Kaissa se desmayó.

_Rato después..._

Kaissa reposaba en una camilla, en la enfermería del castillo... cerca de ella un médico estaba al tanto unos análisis y la miraba de reojo. Momentos después, la saiya comenzó a reaccionar y el médico al escucharla, acudió rápidamente...

- ¡Majestad!... ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó el médico mientras la sujetaba de la muñeca para tomarle el pulso - Según el guerrero Nappa, usted sufrió un desmayo mientras entrenaba...

- Arg... sí, lo sé... ¡Ah, me duele la cabeza! - trató de sentarse, pero en eso percibió el olor de unos reactivos que estaban en el lugar y de repente su estómago comenzó a convulsionarse como loco, y hubiera causado un desastre si no fuera porque el médico le cubrió nariz y boca con un paño empapado de alcohol, dándole un alivio temporal...

- Majestad... - comenzó algo nervioso - Usted debe saber que todos estos malestares indican que...

- Sí... - dijo aparentando normalidad - Estoy embarazada, ¿cierto?

- Exactamente, alteza... - continuó mostrando alegría - ¡Déjeme felicitarla!... ¡Esta es una gran noticia!... ¡El Rey Vegeta se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepa!

- Sí, tal vez el Rey sí... - continuó con una mirada fría - ¡PERO YO NO!

El médico se quedó sorprendido ante sus palabras, Kaissa lo miró, hizo una mueca de disgusto y salió de la enfermería sin decir nada más. Caminó rápido por los corredores mientras contenía su rabia... el rey se había salido con la suya, cumplió con sus planes. Se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo y bajó la mirada. En su rostro se reflejaba miedo, la maternidad era algo que ella nunca esperaba y nunca buscó... colocó una mano en su vientre y suspiró...

- ¿Se encuentra bien, majestad? - escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Otra vez por aquí? - contestó con fastidio - Se ve que el rey te tiene bien entrenado para que me vigiles, Nappa...

- Sólo cumplo con mi obligación, señora... - contestó Nappa sin inmutarse - Ahora deberá tener más cuidado en su persona, ya que dentro de su cuerpo se encuentra el futuro heredero al trono.

- Ya lo sé... qué irónico, ¿no? - volteó a verlo - ¡Al final el rey se salió con la suya, su hijo fue concebido, todos son felices y a mí que me parta un rayo, ¡¿no?

- No debería verlo de esa manera... su hijo será un guerrero muy poderoso ya que ambos son los mejores guerreros de este planeta... yo, por mi parte, me siento feliz por usted. – dijo el guerrero con toda sinceridad.

- ¡Claro!, eso es lo único que les importa a todos... - continuó Kaissa con sarcasmo - Que el heredero sea el más fuerte y nada más... ¡Bonita manera de utilizarme!... ¡Ahora entiendo porqué nadie quería luchar conmigo, querían asegurarse que estuviera en perfectas condiciones para el pequeño bastardo! - caminó por el lado de Nappa y continuó en voz baja, pero fría - Festejen... todo lo que quieran... ya que para mí, es el principio del fin... - y se alejó por el corredor.

_- "Lo siento mucho... en verdad, Kaissa..."_ - pensó el guerrero para sí con algo de culpa y también se retiró.

Los meses corrieron rápidamente, ya todo el mundo en el castillo y en Vejitasei sabían de la venida del futuro príncipe, el heredero al trono... a parte que el estado de Kaissa era muy notorio. A causa de eso, ya no podía usar sus ropas de siempre, viéndose obligada y muy a pesar suyo, a usar uno de los atuendos que le correspondía como reina, como un amplio vestido. Ella se veía hermosa sin dudas, pero su rostro y mirada reflejaba una profunda tristeza. Había dejado los entrenamientos a causa de su estado, además de que no se lo permitían. Ahora si se sentía prisionera, incapaz de hacer algo sin llamar la atención... de nuevo, la sensación de soledad la invadió...

Faltaban algo de dos meses para que su tiempo de espera terminara, cuando una mañana Kaissa escuchó un gran alboroto, con gritos de júbilo de todos los guerreros, seguido del ruido de varias naves que aterrizaban... eso sólo podía significar una cosa...

- ¡Majestad, majestad! - gritó una mucama eufórica al mismo tiempo que entraba en la habitación de Kaissa, sin molestarse en llamar - ¡Alteza, el Rey ha regresado de su viaje!... ¡TRIUNFÓ!

- ¿Ah, sí?... - respondió secamente sin inmutarse para nada mientras continuaba sentada en su silla, era obvio que no le importaba.

- ¡Sí, alteza! - continuó la muchacha en el mismo tono - ¡Debe prepararse ya que esta noche habrá una celebración por su victoria!... déjeme ayudarla con su vestuario... - se acercó a ella, pero Kaissa la detuvo levantando la mano...

- No es necesario, vete... - dijo sin mirarla - No me siento muy bien...

- ¿Desea que llame al médico, su alteza? - preguntó preocupada.

- No es necesario... sólo necesito descansar... ¡ahora retírate!

La mucama obedeció la orden y Kaissa se quedó sola en la habitación. Hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse ya que su vientre estaba muy grande y le dificultaba movilizarse. Sonrió mientras se observaba, el futuro heredero era muy fuerte... pero al asomarse a la ventana su expresión cambió. A lo lejos, podía verlo mientras descendía de su nave entre los gritos de victoria de los concurrentes... el muy maldito, ahora se sentiría satisfecho al enterarse que su misión cumplió... y no se refería a su largo viaje precisamente, sino a la "otra" misión. Kaissa miró al rey Vegeta mientras la rabia inundaba su corazón... y sin querer saber más, se alejó de la ventana.

Durante todo el día la celebración se llevó a cabo en el gran salón del castillo. El escuadrón del rey había conquistado cerca de veinte planetas, todos ellos con guerreros muy poderosos. El Rey Vegeta se jactaba de sus hazañas en la celebración junto con sus guerreros, pero pronto notó que alguien faltaba... imaginándose quién podría ser...

- ¡Nappa! - llamó al guerrero que se encontraba dialogando con algunos soldados - ¡Acércate!

- ¿Me mandó llamar, su majestad? - acudió sin demora saludando respetuosamente.

- Dime algo... ¿Por qué no está aquí la "futura mamá"? - dijo el soberano en son de burla.

- Según pude enterarme por las mucamas... vuestra compañera Kaissa se encuentra algo indispuesta... tal vez por su estado...

- Ya veo... pero no vuelvas a decir que es mi compañera, es algo... _molesto_, ¿entiendes?... - continuó serio - ¿Y cuánto tiempo lleva?

- Según el médico, su tiempo de espera se cumplirá en dos meses más, su majestad... – contestó Nappa.

El rey Vegeta no dijo nada más y la celebración continuó hasta muy entrada la noche, pero en todo ese tiempo, Kaissa no quiso bajar, a pesar de que había sido llamada varias veces, incluso Nappa había ido a llamarla por encargo del rey, pero ella no quiso salir.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, el rey Vegeta subió a sus habitaciones y se detuvo delante de la de Kaissa, sonrió con ironía y entró sin avisar. La encontró sentada en su silla observando por la ventana. Kaissa volteó la mirada y mostró una sonrisa fingida...

- ¡Vaya!... ¡Por fin su majestad se atreve a dar la cara! - dijo la saiya sin moverse de su lugar.

- ¿Por qué no acudiste cuando te llamé, mujer?... - contestó el rey con los brazos cruzados y sin moverse del dintel de la puerta - No te veo en tal mal estado como dijiste que te encontrabas...

- Simplemente no podía... - se levantó apoyándose en el marco de la ventada y continuó con la misma sonrisa irónica mientras le mostraba su vientre - Ya que esta "pequeña" carga me lo impide...

El Rey Vegeta la observó de arriba a abajo, el embarazo de la saiya era muy acentuado y le dificultaba moverse. La observó a los ojos y notó una mirada de rencor, muy diferentes a como los había dejado antes de irse... pero no le tomó importancia...

- No digas estupideces, mujer... recuerda que eres una guerrera y el que estés así no significa que no pudieras ir a recibirme como se supone que debes hacer... ¿Acaso no sabes tú papel en este castillo?

- Claro que lo sé... - dijo mientras se acercaba al soberano - Un papel que me fue impuesto sin que yo supiera nada... ¡Contra mi voluntad!... ¡¿CREES QUE NO ESTOY ENTERADA QUE ME USASTE PARA TUS PLANES?

- ¡No grites en mi presencia, Kaissa!... - dijo frunciendo el ceño - Sólo me limité a escoger lo mejor para engendrar al futuro heredero al trono y lo mejor que pude encontrar fuiste tú... deberías sentirte honrada ya que llevas al hijo del soberano de Vejitasei en tu seno...

- ¡Ese no es el punto, maldita sea! - gritó apretando los puños - ¡SÓLO FUI UN OBJETO PARA TÍ, UN MALDITO MEDIO BARATO PARA PROCREAR A TUS DESCENDIENTES!... ¡ESE ES MI ÚNICO VALOR PARA TÍ!... ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE ME HICISTE?

- ... – (silencio)

- ¿Cómo diablos crees que me siento?... me destruiste, ¡¿Lo oyes?... ¡Maldito miserable, sólo piensas en ti sin importar nada más!... Cada vez que recordaba lo que pasó esa noche, pensaba que eras diferente, pero no... me equivoqué, ¡Y fui una estúpida al caer en tu juego! – Kaissa lo miró irónica - Debes sentirte feliz, ¿no?... te aseguraste muy bien de que yo quedara embarazada por eso no me dejaste en toda la noche... ¡¿O acaso no te sentías capaz de eso, poderoso Vegeta?

- ¡YA CÁLLATE, PERRA INSOLENTE! - gritó el rey mientras le lanzaba una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo, afortunadamente sin golpearse el vientre.

Kaissa lo miró con ojos inyectados de furia, al mismo tiempo que un hilo de sangre corría por su boca. El rey Vegeta la miraba fríamente y levantó su mano como si fuera a lanzarle un disparo. Kaissa cerró los ojos esperando su destino...

- Debería matarte por lo que dijiste, mujer... y no me faltan ganas para hacerlo... - dijo sin dejar de apuntarla con su mano - Pero ese niño que llevas dentro es muy importante para el reino y para el futuro de los saiyajins... además que no hay ninguna otra hembra que tenga tu potencial de pelea, desgraciadamente tu poder es el más alto y eso me conviene.

- Eso es lo único que te importa... - dijo Kaissa entre dientes.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – contestó el rey Vegeta levantando la voz - Tu único papel aquí es tener bien a ese niño, es tu único valor de existir... pero una vez que nazca, te olvidarás de él para siempre... ¡¿Lo entiendes, Kaissa?

La saiya lo miró a los ojos casi a punto de llorar... él era un ser despreciable, insensible, inhumano... pero su destino estaba escrito y por ahora no podía hacer nada...

- Sí, majestad... - dijo Kaissa en voz baja.

- ¿Qué dijiste?... no te escuché nada... ¡HABLA BIEN! - gritó el rey en tono autoritario.

- ¡Sí, su majestad! - dijo más fuerte sin levantar la mirada.

- Bien... - y dándole la espalda continuó - ¡Y no quiero que esta falta de respeto hacia mí se vuelta a repetir, sino te arrepentirás! - y terminando de decirlo, salió cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

El silencio inundó el cuarto... estaba sola de nuevo. Kaissa se levantó como pudo ya que su vientre pesaba mucho y con una de las mangas de su vestido, limpió la sangre de su boca y cerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por contener el llanto. Se sentía humillada, indefensa, marginada... ya no quería estar así, no lo soportaba, así que de un momento a otro, salió de la habitación...

Con los ojos fijos en el vacío, Kaissa caminaba por los corredores del castillo, apoyándose de vez en cuando en las paredes para no caer... no había nadie en los corredores ya que era muy tarde y sin darse cuenta, Kaissa llegó a las torres del castillo... estaba en la más alta y sobre su cabeza, se extendía el inmenso firmamento. Miró al cielo que tanto la consolaba cuando estaba sola y luego desvió sus ojos hacia abajo donde a una considerable distancia estaba el patio principal del castillo. Kaissa se apoyó en una de las cornisas de la torre y fijó su atención hacia abajo... si, era una distancia impresionante, ni el más fuerte de los saiyajins podría sobrevivir a una caída así...

_- "¿Qué pasaría si alguien se cayera desde aquí?... con seguridad no sobreviviría..."_ - pensaba. Desde donde Kaissa se encontraba podía ver las habitaciones del Rey claramente y frunció el ceño... maldito, quería destruirlo como fuera, hundirlo a modo de venganza. Cruzó por su mente una idea... si ella se arrojaba desde esa altura, arruinaría los planes del rey ya que tanto ella como el niño que llevaba dentro morirían. Sonrió al imaginarse la cara de impotencia del rey al no poder hacer nada... todos sus proyectos a futuro arruinados. Kaissa comenzó a reír primero suavemente, pero después de manera ruidosa, pero nadie la escuchó... mejor, si se mataba, se libraría de esa cruz y nadie se daría cuenta... encontraría la paz... se encontraría con su hermano y no volvería a estar sola. Ya estaba decidida a hacerlo, era la manera perfecta para desquitarse con el rey. Apoyó sus manos en la cornisa dejando que su peso la llevara hacia adelante...

_- "Será rápido..."_ - pensaba - _"No lo sentiré y me libraré de esto para siempre... ya no sufriré más..."_ - ya estaba a punto de levantar la pierna para dejarse caer cuando en eso sintió algo...

Kaissa se sobresaltó de pronto... había sentido una patada desde dentro de ella y volvió a sentir otra. Era como si su bebé se diera cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer su mamá y le estaba llamando la atención... que ella no estaba sola. Kaissa tocó su vientre y lentamente se alejó del borde de la cornisa. Una suave brisa agitó sus cabellos y las lágrimas afloraron de sus ojos...

_- "Es cierto... ¡He sido una egoísta!"_ - pensaba sin dejar de tocar su vientre... - _"Tal vez yo si quiera matarme, pero... este pequeño inocente no tiene la culpa de nada... no tengo porqué arrastrarlo conmigo..."_

Volvió a sentir otra patada en su vientre... clara señal que el futuro príncipe era fuerte y sobre todo, que estaba lleno de vida... quería aferrarse a la vida, una vida que nadie se la podía quitar y que no era _decisión_ de nadie hacerlo.

Kaissa sonrió al sentir a su bebé... por lo menos sabía que no estaba sola, pero se sentía avergonzada por lo que había estado a punto de hacer... así que dejándose caer en el duro suelo de piedra... lloró amargamente...

**Fin del quinto episodio...**


	6. El valor de una vida

**Una Madre, un anillo...**

**y una Unión**

_**por **__**Alondra**_

**Capítulo 6: "El valor de una vida"**

**

* * *

**

_"Una vida es valiosa... miles de tesoros no podrían comprarla y sólo hay una...y le pertenece a cada uno..."_

Luego del regreso del Rey Vegeta, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad en el palacio, salvo que todos estaban a la expectativa del nacimiento del heredero al trono... el futuro príncipe. El tiempo de espera de Kaissa se estaba acortando y ya faltaban muy pocos días para que diera a luz. Ella se sentía bastante fastidiada e incómoda con su estado ya que su bebé era pesado y sobre todo muy fuerte... y eso se notaba mucho más ahora que ya faltaba poco para su nacimiento. Estaba rodeada de atenciones a cada momento, pero ella rechazaba casi todas ya que quería hacer todo por sí misma... y qué más daba... excepción de su bebé, ella estaba sola, siempre sola.

El Rey Vegeta ni siquiera se preocupaba por su estado de salud, sólo se limitaba a preguntar cuando nacería el niño... y todavía no se sabía si sería varón... podría ser una niña, pero Kaissa desechaba esa idea ya que por la fuerza de las patadas que sentía, algo dentro de ella le decía que era un niño fuerte. En esos momentos que permanecía sola en su habitación, trataba de pensar en su futuro, en lo que pasaría con ella cuando su bebé naciera ya que habían unas palabras que le escuchó decir al Rey y retumbaban en su mente a cada momento...

_"Tu único papel aquí es tener bien a ese niño, es tu único valor de existir... pero una vez que nazca, te olvidarás de él para siempre... ¡¿Lo entiendes, Kaissa? " Rey Vegeta._

Esas malditas palabras no la dejaban en paz... ¿Olvidarse de su bebé para siempre?... bueno, eso podría ser posible, de todas formas nunca había sido importante para el rey y así se quitaría un peso de encima... entonces, ¿Por qué no?... se acabarían las humillaciones y su enclaustramiento perenne en el castillo, volvería a su vida de antes y todo estaría bien... eso era razonable... ¿O no?... después de todo, ella era una guerrera saiya y los sentimentalismos no iban con ella, ni con ningún otro saiya.

Quizás no estoy perdida del todo... me libraré de esto para siempre dentro de pocos días y el "poderoso y estúpido rey" tendrá a su bastardo, ¡Jaja!... - dijo Kaissa en voz alta - Y pensar que estuve a punto de cometer una estupidez por culpa de este asunto... me comporté como una tonta, después de todo los hijos no son tan importantes... ¿o no, pequeño mocoso? - dijo en tono burlón acariciando su crecido vientre que recibió de respuesta una fuerte patada, como si su bebé le contestara lo que le extrajo una pequeña sonrisa a Kaissa... - ¿Estás impaciente por salir, eh?... con esa actitud lo único que haces es molestarme, espero que no seas como el maldito de tu padre...

Esas pequeñas manifestaciones de vida dentro de ella eran lo único que la sacaba de su soledad. Se preguntaba cómo debería actuar cuando naciera su bebé... ¿sería capaz de verlo? quien sabe... por lo menos sabía que no estaría unida a él... dentro de la raza saiyajin, las uniones no existían o eran muy escasas y el único caso que conocía era la unión de ella con su hermano... una unión fraternal, pero sabía que eso era imposible en la situación que se encontraba.

Luego de pensar mucho y sintiéndose cansada, Kaissa se levantó con dificultad y recostándose en su cama un profundo sopor la invadió y rápidamente se durmió.

Corrieron dos días más en el castillo y todo transcurrió con normalidad. Kaissa no había tenido ningún tipo de molestia en este par de días y se sentía aparentemente bien, lo único que la molestaba era no poder entrenar como antes, realmente extrañaba sus peleas, sobre todo cuando estaba en misiones de conquista... pero pronto regresaría a su vida normal... muy pronto.

Algo en su interior la llamó a salir a caminar por el castillo, la verdad no le gustaba estar en reposo todo el día. Estuvo caminando un buen rato pensando en muchas cosas hasta que llegó a una especie de balcón que daba a los jardines del palacio. Estuvo observando el panorama y dejando que la fresca brisa de Vejitasei acariciara su rostro. Comenzaba a sentirse mejor cuando una fría voz la llamó a sus espaldas sacándola de la tranquilidad en la que se encontraba...

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? - dijo la voz haciendo que Kaissa se diera vuelta sin impresionarse demasiado... reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte...

- ¿Acaso te importa? - contestó sin mirar al Rey que estaba acompañado de un par de guardias y un grupo de soldados que caminaban a sus espaldas, al parecer informando al soberano de sus faenas y esperando alguna orden.

- ¡NO HAGAS PREGUNTAS ESTÚPIDAS, MUJER! - gritó - ¡Sabes muy bien que falta poco para que el príncipe nazca y no dejas de moverte como una tonta! ¡Te advierto que si llegas a causarle algún daño no lo voy a tolerar!

- Oooohh, ya veo... - contestó la saiya con sarcasmo - El rey está preocupado por su pequeño bastardo... ¡Qué dulce!

- ¡No vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono, Kaissa!... porque sino... - amenazó.

- ¿Sino?... si no, ¿qué?... - le cortó sin importarle las consecuencias - No serías tan estúpido como para atacarme en el estado en que me encuentro, ya que si lo haces... jeje, te quedarás sin "heredero"... ¡Anda contéstame, poderoso monarca!

- La respuesta de Kaissa impresionó al Rey Vegeta ya que ella nunca le había hablado en ese tono tan desafiante. Ella ya estaba cansada de todo, de las humillaciones, de las privaciones, de su prisión forzada... ya no le importaba nada... solo quería volver a ser quien era antes. Kaissa miró al Rey con firmeza, sin dar muestras de debilidad... estaba asumiendo su papel impuesto actuando como alguien de su posición... es decir, como toda una _Reina._

El Rey desvió la mirada a sus espaldas y miró los guerreros que lo acompañaban, fijando su vista en uno de ellos, un joven saiya que tenía una cicatriz en el rostro y un corte de pelo muy particular...

- ¡Soldado! - lo llamó con voz potente, orden que el guerrero se apresuró en cumplir.

- Ordene usted, su majestad... - se inclinó el saiya en señal de reverencia.

- Acompaña a "la reina" durante su paseo... y no dejes de vigilarla para nada, ¿entendido? - ordenó mirando a la Kaissa burlonamente, ante el estupor de ésta, mientras comenzaba a retirarse.

- Pero su majestad... acaso no... - preguntó el soldado bastante extrañado de la orden del Rey...

- ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Acaso te niegas a mi orden, insecto?... ¡OBEDECE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE! - ordenó el soberano furioso, lo que puso en atención al guerrero que resignado asintió...

- Sí, su majestad... - contestó el soldado.

- ¿Qué significa esto?... ¡No necesito de un perro faldero que me siga!... ¡¿Me escuchaste, Vegeta? - dijo la saiya molesta, comentario que fue ignorado olímpicamente por el rey, que continuó alejándose por el pasillo. Ahora Kaissa no podría disfrutar de un momento en paz por culpa del maldito Rey Vegeta, ya que tendría que cargar con un guardia que no se le despegaría ni un instante...

Kaissa observó al saiya que parecía sorprendido del encargo que le habían dado y cuando volteó a verla, se inclinó en señal de respeto. Era un guerrero que no parecía de ser de clase alta ya que si lo fuera tendría una actitud más arrogante y no llevaría ese tipo de ropas, además tenía facciones agradables y parecía ser nuevo en el castillo. Frunció el ceño ignorando sus pensamientos y se alejó por el corredor.

Luego de caminar un rato, volteó la mirada hacia atrás y vio con desagrado que el soldado seguía a sus espaldas, parecía que cumpliría el pedido del rey al pie de la letra. Cansada de esta situación tan absurda, se dio vuelta y dijo...

- ¡Escucha gusano!... no necesito que nadie me siga y no me importa lo que haya dicho el rey... ¡Desaparece de inmediato! - ordenó y volvió a su caminata, pero el guerrero lejos de obedecerla siguió sus pasos.

- Lo siento si mi presencia le incomoda, su alteza... - dijo el guerrero con voz tranquila - Pero el rey me dio una orden y debo cumplirla.

- Como todo buen subordinado, ¿no?... - se burló Kaissa - Debes saber que tengo un rango tan importante como el del rey y mi palabra vale como la del él... ¡ASÍ QUE VETE! - dijo molesta.

- Me volverá a disculpar, alteza... pero no puedo acceder a su petición... - respondió - Quisiera retirarme como usted lo desea, pero mi cabeza rodaría por el suelo si hago eso... un soldado de clase baja no tiene muchos privilegios...

- ¿Clase baja?... ahora entiendo el por qué de tu manera de hablar y los ropajes que llevas... - lo miró con seriedad - ¿Y qué haces aquí, si se puede saber?

- Fui a llevarle las buenas nuevas de una reciente conquista que logramos con mi escuadrón en la que tuvimos éxito y esperábamos que nos diera nuevas órdenes para otra misión programada... pero al parecer cambió de parecer y eso es lo que me desconcierta...

- Ya veo... - sonrió Kaissa - No quieres ser niñero de una mujer embarazada, ¿cierto?

- ¡No!... no lo tome así, su alteza... haría cualquier cosa por mis soberanos, incluso dar mi vida sin dudarlo ni un instante... tengo muy claros cuales son mis principios y siempre los cumpliré pase lo que pase...

Luego de escuchar las palabras del guerrero, Kaissa sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a un saiya hablar con esa determinación... y por un instante, le pareció que su hermano Karionte había dicho eso, ya que él también tenía esos principios. El joven guerrero parecía sensato y tal vez su compañía no sería desagradable después de todo...

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, soldado? - se animó a preguntar.

- Bardock, señora... miembro del escuadrón élite de conquista nº5, a su servicio... - se inclinó con mucho respeto.

- Bien, Bardock... sé que deseas estar en misión nuevamente... al igual que yo – Kaissa comenzó a hablar - Debes saber que yo también he estado en muchas misiones de conquista antes de "esto"... – señaló su vientre - Pero muy pronto volveré a mis actividades normales. Después de todo, los hijos no son tan importantes, ¿No opinas igual que yo? - preguntó casi al aire como si tratara de convencerse que sus palabras eran verdad.

- Bueno, con todo respeto su majestad, no podría afirmar eso... verá... yo también tengo un hijo y siempre que puedo le dedico un poco de mi tiempo para entrenarlo... - contestó Bardock con seguridad - Pero no me preste atención, alteza... después de todo la palabra de un guerrero de clase baja no tiene importancia...

- Ahora sí Kaissa estaba sorprendida y admirada de la seguridad y determinación con la que habló el guerrero... sí que se parecía a su hermano... quizás después de todo, ella no era la única que había pasado por eso.

- ¿En serio lo crees así? - preguntó mirándolo.

- Eh... sí, señora... pienso que los hijos siempre llevan algo de uno y eso es un lazo que no se puede romper... además eso los hace excelentes candidatos para ser mejores guerreros en el futuro... pero eso no quiere decir que sea débil... – el guerrero se inclinó - Perdone por lo que le dije y mi impertinencia, alteza...

- No... no me molestaste, Bardock... puede que tus palabras tengan algo de cierto y me parece bien que seas directo al decir lo que piensas... - contestó sonriendo levemente.

- Muchas gracias, alteza... - volvió a inclinarse.

- Pero ahora en donde debes estar es rumbo a alguna misión de conquista en lugar de estar aquí cuidándome... será mejor que te vayas sino tus compañeros te dejarán...

- Alteza... pero tengo la orden de... - comenzó a decir pero Kaissa lo cortó...

- Si, si... te entiendo, no te preocupes por eso. Para que no te digan nada dirás que me acompañaste a mis aposentos luego de mi paseo y que te di permiso para retirarte, así no tendrás problemas y podrás irte de misión... - contestó amablemente - No te preocupes, yo estaré bien... y agradezco tu compañía, guerrero Bardock...

- Me honran sus palabras, su majestad... ¿Desea usted algo más?

- No, nada... puedes retirarte... – respondió Kaissa.

El saiya asintió y una vez terminada su reverencia, se retiró a paso rápido con el fin de llegar a tiempo para encontrarse con sus compañeros. Kaissa se le quedó mirando... habían tan pocos saiyas como ese guerrero, como ella y su hermano... estaba segura que ese joven llegaría muy lejos...

Bardock ya estaba a punto de dar la vuelta a corredor, cuando un ruido extraño lo puso atento y casi seguidamente un grito más fuerte lo obligó a volver la vista hacia atrás, donde había dejado a la reina, que para espanto suyo, estaba arrodillada en el suelo sosteniendo su vientre mientras que en su rostro se reflejaba el dolor que sentía, en tanto que una gran mancha roja comenzó a teñir el suelo en donde estaba...

Bardock no tuvo dudas que el nacimiento del heredero al trono había empezado y sin pérdida de tiempo, acudió en ayuda de Kaissa...

_Minutos después..._

Era un ambiente metálico y estéril, rodeado de muchas cosas e instrumentos, tubos y cables. Un par de sujetos, vestidos de blanco, estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba. Entre ellos se decían cosas como... _"El niño se había adelantado", "Era un parto difícil"_... y otras cosas que Kaissa, recostada en una camilla, escuchaba entre sueños. Sentía un terrible dolor y sabía muy bien quién era el causante, lentamente abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor pero su visión no era muy clara porque el sudor nublaba sus ojos. No había nadie conocido cerca de ella, sólo ese par de fríos seres que ni siquiera se preocupaban por su estado y sólo estaban atentos a su próxima contracción...

Los dolores comenzaron a intensificarse y Kaissa sentía que se partía en dos, no cabía duda que su hijo era muy grande... por instantes sentía que perdía el conocimiento, pero debía mantenerse despierta sino tanto ella como su bebé podrían morir. Estuvo así durante largo rato, sin que nada pasara hasta que en medio de su sufrimiento, escuchó que los doctores dialogaban con alguien, así que se concentró en aguzar su oído...

- Se ve muy difícil, su majestad... tal vez la reina no sobreviva, el príncipe es muy grande... - comentó el médico al Rey Vegeta, que se encontraba en compañía de Nappa y dos soldados más...

- Es verdad, alteza... ambos corren el riesgo de morir - apoyó la moción del otro médico.

- Muy bien, en ese caso pongan atención... la prioridad es que el príncipe nazca con vida y eso es lo importante... así que si tienen que elegir, ocúpense del príncipe y hagan todo lo posible para que sobreviva... la madre no importa mucho así que no le presten atención... y si es necesario, déjenla morir... - dijo con voz fría, ante el estupor de Nappa y de los médicos.

Kaissa logró escuchar las últimas palabras del Rey y apretó los dientes de furia... ¡Ese maldito desgraciado! ¡Quería deshacerse de ella!... ¡Que la dejaran morir! Observó su mano que de tanto apretarla había comenzado a sangrar y también su anillo, su inseparable tesoro. Como pudo lo extrajo de su mano y lo apretó para que le transmitiera toda la energía que necesitaba en esos momentos. Volvió a sentir otra contracción y con los ojos inyectados de rabia e inundado por lágrimas, Kaissa musitó...

- No... te librarás... tan...fácilmente... de mí, gusano... no te daré el gusto que me veas muerta... argg... ¿lo... oyes?... no puedo morir... ¡NO PUEDO MORIR! ... ¡AAAAHHHHH! - terminó de decir gritando a causa del insoportable dolor que sentía y que el alma se le iba del cuerpo poco a poco...

Los doctores acudieron de inmediato al escucharla. El Rey se había ido instantes antes que Kaissa gritara, pero Nappa se había quedado al pendiente de cualquier cosa que pasara. Escuchó la decisión del rey y como era una orden iba a cumplirse... pero quizás las cosas podrían cambiar. Otro grito volvió a resonar en la sala, Kaissa sufría lo indescriptible y por momentos deseaba morir, pero era más su orgullo lo que la aferraba a la vida, una vida que nadie podía arrebatársela... al igual que a su bebé.

Finalmente y casi al borde del agotamiento, Kaissa hizo un último esfuerzo y gritó con fuerza, para luego desplomarse rendida en la mesa... estaba en una especie de shock y en su casi delirio pudo escuchar un llanto... un profundo y fuerte llanto que resonó como eco en sus oídos... el príncipe... había nacido.

Los médicos gritaban alborozados por el nacimiento ya que el bebé había sido un robusto, sano y fuerte varón... y fuera de la sala, Nappa escuchó el llanto y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Sin pérdida de tiempo, los médicos se lo llevaron para asearlo y prepararlo. Kaissa movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia el lugar donde escuchaba el llanto de su bebé, pero no podía apreciar bien por las sombras que cubrían sus ojos, aunque por un instante pudo distinguir una pequeña cola asomarse por un lado... pero después desapareció. Sonrió levemente... había sobrevivido... y sin poder soportar más la pérdida de sangre, se desmayó.

Un médico regresó y al ver tendida a Kaissa sin moverse, por un instante supuso que estaba muerta y estuvo a punto de seguir de largo... pero al volver a vez el rostro agotado de la reina y sobre todo que uno de sus dedos se movió ligeramente, decidió asegurarse... se acercó a Kaissa y tocando su cuello le sintió el pulso, el cual estaba muy débil por la pérdida de sangre la cual era grave y si seguía en ese estado no viviría más tiempo. Pero recordó las palabras del Rey Vegeta, que la madre no era importante, así que dejándola a su suerte, salió de la sala para darle las buenas nuevas al rey. En el camino de salida se topó con alguien de enormes proporciones que bloqueaba el paso...

- ¿A dónde vas con tanto apuro? - preguntó Nappa con los brazos cruzados.

- Voy a darle las buenas noticias al rey... ¡El príncipe nació sano y es varón!... su majestad se pondrá muy contento... ahora déjame pasar... – el médico quiso pasar por el costado del guerrero, pero Nappa lo detuvo de sus ropas...

- ¿Y la reina como está?... ¿Sobrevivió? - volvió a preguntar.

- Pues... bueno... yo... - titubeó.

- Sobrevivió, ¿sí o no?... ¡Responde! - preguntó el saiya más amenazante.

- Sí... está todavía con vida... pero muy débil... – respondió el médico medio tartamudeando.

- Dime... hay tanques de recuperación dentro de la enfermería, en la sala contigua, ¿no?... ¡Pues llévala allí de inmediato! - dijo con voz potente.

- No puedo hacer eso... el Rey no ha... - se negó, pero Nappa lo calló levantándolo de las solapas de su traje...

- Si el Rey Vegeta se llega a enterar que la reina sobrevivió y que TÚ la dejaste morir... te cortará en pedazos muy pequeños... VIVO... - dijo el guerrero con voz calmada - Sé perfectamente lo que dijo su majestad con respecto al nacimiento del príncipe porque YO estaba allí, pero eso era en un caso "extremo" en que tuvieran que escoger a uno de los dos... pero como los dos están con vida, el Rey lógicamente va a querer que los dos estén bien, ¿no lo crees, renacuajo?

- Cre-creo que sí, ¡Es verdad!... - se sobresaltó.

- Muy bien... entonces... lleva a la reina para que se recupere... ¡DE PRISA! – Nappa le gritó soltándolo.

El médico se levantó asustado y sin pérdida de tiempo preparó a Kaissa para trasladarla al lugar en donde se encontraban los tanques de recuperación. Nappa sabía muy bien que se estaba jugando la vida con esa orden ya que sabía de sobra que al Rey no le importaba el destino, ni la vida de la saiya... en el fondo él también se sentía culpable de la desgracia de Kaissa porque en parte era el causante y lo que hizo fue como una manera de sentirse mejor consigo mismo...

Nappa pudo ver el momento cuando la trasladaban, ya que la camilla pasó por su lado. Observó a la madre el príncipe, cuyo rostro lucía pálido, pero con vida... todavía. En eso escuchó un tintineo y al bajar la vista en dirección al sonido, observó un objeto brillante en el suelo... el anillo de Kaissa... el anillo que le regalara su hermano hacía tantos años. Lo recogió y extrañamente sintió una brisa cruzar por su rostro...

Ese momento, fue como una extraña llamada de atención a su conciencia, que no podía dejar a Kaissa sola ya que el destino tenía todo preparado en su contra, comenzando por el Rey al que ya no le importaría para nada porque consiguió lo que quería... que tuviera al heredero al trono...

"_Una promesa incumplida._.." eso era lo que Nappa debía cambiar del pasado, lo que hubiera hecho su amigo por Kaissa... así que guardando el anillo en su traje, se alejó por el corredor, no sin antes musitar una palabra...

"_Karionte_..."

**Fin del sexto episodio...**


	7. Instintos

**Una Madre, un anillo...**

**y una Unión**

_**por **__**Alondra**_

**Capítulo 7: "Instintos"**

**

* * *

**

_"Amor de madre es puro y natural... es sincero y desinteresado... es el instinto maternal..."_

Todo en la habitación estaba en silencio... no había ni un murmullo, más que el ruido que hacían las máquinas al funcionar y el emerger de las burbujas en los tanques de recuperación...

Kaissa abrió lentamente los ojos... habían pasado dos días desde que diera a luz al príncipe y de allí no recordaba nada más ya que perdió el conocimiento a causa del esfuerzo, por un instante pensó que moriría... algo debió haber pasado. Kaissa notó que tenía una mascarilla y estaba flotando en un ambiente líquido y estéril, pero a la vez tibio... era un tanque de recuperación. Enfocó su mirada y a través del duro cristal pudo distinguir, aunque algo distorsionado, varias máquinas y aparatos, pero ningún ser vivo. Se miró a sí misma y estaba desnuda, pero eso era lo de menos, porque lo que llamó su atención fue ver su vientre de nuevo plano... pero a la vez sintió que le habían quitado parte de ella...

_Salón del trono..._

El rey Vegeta se encontraba sentado en medio de la soledad de la sala, acompañado más que con un par de guardias imperiales. Se veía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro ya que su hijo había nacido y que según los informes que le habían dado, su potencial de pelea era bastante alto... tal y como lo había planeado. El ruido de unas pisadas lo hicieron levantar la vista hacia el frente y pudo ver a Nappa acercarse y hacer un respetuoso saludo al llegar a su presencia...

- Infórmame, Nappa... ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó el rey.

- Su majestad... es un gran placer comunicarle que el príncipe está en buen estado de salud y los medidores de poder casi se salen de las gráficas... - continuó Nappa - Tiene un gran poder...

- Eso me complace escuchar... - sonrió - Después de todo, esa guerrera saiya sirvió para algo... quién iba a pensarlo...

- Sí, su majestad... - respondió el saiya casi por inercia, recordando el episodio días atrás.

- Y hablando de eso... ¿qué fue de la "gran Kaissa"? - preguntó el rey casi en son de burla.

- Ella está... - Nappa calló dudando si decirle al Rey lo que había hecho, ya que podría costarle la vida. Al escuchar su silencio, el Rey Vegeta volvió a preguntar...

- Está... ¡¿qué?... ¡Responde!

- Está viva, su majestad... - terminó de decir el guerrero cerrando los ojos - Ahora su majestad, la reina se encuentra recuperándose en uno de los tanques especiales.

- ¿Ah, sí?... - preguntó el rey en un tono bastante desinteresado, ya que pensaba que Kaissa había muerto...

- Como sobrevivió y estaba muy débil, pensé que lo correcto era que estuviera en ese lugar... - continuó el guerrero - Lamento haber actuado por mi propia cuenta, su majestad...

- Sí, ya veo... - luego pensó para sí poniendo una mueca de rabia... _"Esto será un problema... ¡Diablos!"_ - Ahora te daré otra orden, Nappa...

- Lo que usted ordene, su majestad - contestó sorprendido de que el Rey no le hubiera dicho nada por lo que hizo.

- Quiero que vayas donde el jefe de mando de las misiones y que venga a mi presencia en este instante... ¡Obedece! - dijo con una expresión misteriosa.

- ¿Al jefe de mando?... Sí, como usted ordene, su majestad... - y luego de hacer una reverencia Nappa se retiró mientras pensaba en el extraño pedido del Rey y sobre todo... ¿Qué estaría tramando?... por un instante, se preocupó por el destino de la reina...

_Sala de recuperación..._

El ruido de una alarma proveniente de la máquina donde Kaissa estaba recuperándose hizo que ella abriera los ojos. En eso un par de doctores con apariencia de reptil entraron murmurando algo mientras la observaban. Uno de ellos se acercó al panel de control y oprimiendo unos botones, detuvo el funcionamiento de la máquina. El agua que rodeaba a Kaissa comenzó a escurrirse por unos ductos del tanque y ella levantado su mano tomó la mascarilla y se la extrajo, al tiempo que el domo de vidrio de la máquina se abría...

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, su majestad?... - preguntó uno de los seres reptilianos. Kaissa lo observó...

- Estoy bien... eso creo... - respondió saliendo de la máquina mientras estiraba un poco sus músculos. Ella estaba desnuda, pero eso no le importaba ya que casi todos los saiyas se curaban en los tanques de esa manera.

- Nos alegra mucho que ya se encuentre recuperada... estuvo a punto de morir hace casi dos días... - intervino el otro médico.

- ¡¿Dos días?.. ¡¿Dijiste dos días?... - preguntó sorprendida... _"¿Acaso tan mal estaba?"_... pensó.

- Así es... según los médicos que la atendieron tuvo un parto muy difícil... es una suerte que siga con vida... – continuó el reptil que había hablado primero.

Kaissa se quedó pensativa por unos instantes... así que había sobrevivido... se alegró por eso ya que el rey no se salió con la suya. Observó nuevamente su vientre plano y luego de un largo silencio, se animó a preguntar...

- ¿Y mi bebé?... - los miró de reojo - ¿En dónde está?

- El príncipe está muy bien, su majestad... fue un varón y tiene un poder de pelea asombroso... tal y como lo dijo el Rey Vegeta... - dijo el reptiliano sonriente - Ahora se encuentra atendido en la sala de incubadoras.

- ...Entiendo. - dijo secamente luego de una pausa - Y ahora... les pediré que me alcancen mi ropa y se vayan, es una orden...

- Como usted ordene, alteza... - dijo el médico y le alcanzó el vestido que había llevado durante todo ese tiempo en que estaba embarazada. Al verlo Kaissa frunció el ceño y dijo...

- ¡No me pondré de nuevo ese harapo!... quiero mi traje de batalla... el que siempre usé antes de quedar embarazada... - dijo la guerrera cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¿El de batalla?... pe-pero su majestad... usted no... – titubeó el médico reptil.

- ¡¿Qué no me oíste, insecto miserable? - le gritó tirando al suelo el vestido de un manotazo y mirándolo con una feroz expresión - ¡Quiero mi armadura de siempre!... ¡AHORA!

Con ese último grito, hizo que los médicos cumplieran su orden al pie de la letra y al poco rato Kaissa se encontraba vistiéndose con la armadura de combate que siempre usó, pantalones ceñidos y sus botas. Ahora que había dado a luz se sentía más ligera que antes, pero su cuerpo había perdido condición física. Y para completar su atuendo, se colocó una larga capa roja que resaltaba aún más su porte y presencia de reina. Por un momento, sintió que algo le faltaba y pronto se daría cuenta...

- Me alegro de verla recuperada, su majestad... - dijo una conocida voz desde la entrada de la puerta. Kaissa volteó hacia donde había escuchado la voz.

- Nappa... ¿Desde hace cuánto rato estás allí? - dijo sorprendida.

- Los médicos acaban de informarme de su estado de salud, alteza... - se inclinó en señal de respeto - Sólo venía a cerciorarme de que todo estuviera bien...

- Pues bien... como lo puedes ver estoy muy bien... por fin terminó este castigo... - dijo mirando hacia el techo.

- ¿Castigo?... no comprendo, su alteza... - dijo el saiya confundido.

- No te hagas el tonto, Nappa... - dijo Kaissa con una sonrisa irónica - Bien sabes de qué estoy hablando... el rey consiguió lo que quería y lo hizo a costa mía... debes de sentirte feliz, ¿Pero sabes qué?... eso a mí ya no me importa...

- Me va a perdonar, alteza... pero yo no tuve nada que ver en las decisiones del rey... eso está muy aparte de lo que yo piense...

- ¡Ja!... eres un imbécil si piensas que te voy a creer... estuviste metido en este asunto desde un principio... - continuó ella impasible.

- Su majestad, el rey estaba en otro lugar cuando usted perdió el conocimiento en la sala de partos... y puedo asegurarle que NO FUE el Rey Vegeta quien ordenó que se le llevara a los tanques de recuperación... - dijo Nappa sin cambiar su expresión.

- ¿Qué?... - volteó a verlo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba - Entonces tú...

- Yo siempre estaré a su servicio, majestad... - se inclinó - Nunca dude de eso...

- Comprendo... - y dándole la espalda sonrió levemente, quizás Nappa decía la verdad...

- Majestad... - dijo Nappa levantándose - ¿No piensa ver al príncipe?

Kaissa tuvo un sobresalto al escuchar las palabras del guerrero. Había olvidado totalmente el motivo de su presencia en el palacio... pero apretando los puños, contestó aparentando indiferencia...

- Claro que no... ¿Para qué?... bien sabes que cuando un bebé saiya nace no se nos permite interactuar con él y menos si es el hijo del Rey... además es mejor así... será más fácil olvidarme de este ridículo asunto... ¡Así que hagan lo que quieran con el mocoso ese! - terminó de decir cruzándose de brazos.

- No olvide que también es SU hijo, su majestad... como la reina, usted tiene todo el derecho de verlo y... – empezó a decir pero Kaissa lo cortó y gritó…

- ¡Ya te dije que no pienso verlo!... ¡HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN CON ÉL!... ¡YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER EN ESTE ASUNTO, ASÍ QUE YA NO ME MOLESTES CON ESO!... – se detuvo un momento para tranquilizarse y dijo... - Puedes retirarte, soldado Nappa... y dile al rey Vegeta que no se preocupe por mí... - terminó de decir dándole la espalda.

- Como usted ordene, su majestad... pero le diré una cosa más si me lo permite: no niegue sus instintos ni a su corazón... pero sobre todo, no niegue su SANGRE...

Kaissa se dio vuelta al escuchar las últimas palabras de Nappa, pero éste ya había desaparecido. Se quedó pensando en eso cuando un destello brillante llamó su atención encima de una mesa cercana. Al acercarse lo reconoció... era su anillo y Kaissa no entendía como había llegado hasta ese lugar...

_Mientras tanto, en el salón del trono..._

El jefe de mando había acudido ante la presencia del Rey luego del aviso de Nappa y se encontraba dándole los últimos informes y planes para unas próximas conquistas mientras revisaban las cartas celestes...

- Como podrá ver en los mapas espaciales, su majestad... hay un buen número de planetas que el gran Freezer desea tener bajo su control en todo este perímetro y un gran número más en la Galaxia del Sur... - informó.

- ¿Y cómo cuanto tiempo tomará realizar esas conquistas?... quiero saber específicamente de los planetas de la galaxia del Sur - preguntó el rey Vegeta sin dejar de mirar las cartas celestes.

- Bueno, esa misión tomará bastante tiempo a diferencia de las anteriores... pero según nuestros cálculos y tomando en cuenta la ida y vuelta a Vegetasei... demorará dos años... dos años y medio a más tardar, su majestad...

- Conque dos años... perfecto... - dijo el soberano con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su barbilla.

- Como ya le dije, demorará bastante y será muy arriesgado para nuestras tropas hacer ese tipo de travesía... - continuó el jefe de mando - Pero si me permite continuar, hay otros planetas que...

- No... esa misión es justo lo que estaba buscando y si el gran Freezer lo quiere será mejor que la realicemos de una vez... quiero que prepares todo lo antes posible...

- Pero señor... acaso usted...

- Y otra cosa más... prepara todo muy bien ya que será LA REINA quien comandará esa misión...

- ¿EEHH?... ¿Su-su majestad Kaissa?... pero ella acaba de... - dijo el saiya totalmente sorprendido, pero el rey lo cortó.

- La reina ya está bien porque acaba de salir de los tanques de recuperación, así que no habrá ningún problema con su salud... - continuó.

- Pero... ¿Por qué la reina?... es una misión muy peligrosa y si me permite opinar sería mejor que fuera otro guerrero quien...

- Quiero que tengas en cuenta algo, basura con patas... - dijo el rey mirándolo seriamente - Me conviene que la reina se vaya de misión por un largo tiempo y sobre todo que el príncipe no se entere de su existencia bajo ninguna circunstancia...

- ¿Y eso por qué? - volvió a preguntar haciendo que el rey casi perdiera la paciencia.

- ¡¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES, IMBÉCIL? - le gritó - Si ella se queda será un estorbo para el desarrollo del príncipe. Nunca se puede confiar en las hembras por más buenas guerreras que sean... porque una vez que son madres, el carácter les cambia por completo, naciendo ese tan repulsivo _"Instinto maternal"_...

- ¿Instinto maternal? - preguntó el jefe de mando extrañado.

- Así es... y a causa de eso ella querrá acercarse al niño en todo momento y no quiero que por ningún motivo despierte sentimientos de ternura y cariño en el príncipe... ¡UN SAIYA NO DEBE TENER SENTIMIENTOS BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA!

- Sí, lo comprendo, su majestad... - y haciendo una reverencia dijo - Haré tal y como usted lo ordenó.

- Tienes hasta mañana para eso... y si no está lista la escuadra para ese entonces, ¡Tendrás un reemplazo más rápido de lo que piensas! - amenazó.

- Todo estará listo para mañana, su majestad... - respondió asustado por las palabras del rey y haciendo una reverencia, se dirigió a toda prisa a preparar todo.

El rey se quedó nuevamente solo en el salón y apretando los dientes de furia, musitó...

- ¡Maldita Kaissa!... ¡Me estás causando muchos problemas!... grrrr... ¡¿Por qué tuviste que sobrevivir?... ¡TE HUBIERAS QUEDADO MUERTA! - esto último lo gritó con fuerza haciendo que el eco resonara en toda la sala...

_Corredores del palacio..._

Kaissa caminaba por el castillo tratando de mantener distraída su mente. Sabía que no duraría mucho en el palacio, pero lo que más la perturbaba era un fastidio en su pecho... como si algo le faltara. Recordaba su conversación con Nappa... el anillo... y las palabras que dijo. Por un instante, el recuerdo de una peluda y pequeña cola flotó por su mente...

Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta la sala de incubadoras... y no comprendía cómo había pasado, era como si "algo" la hubiera llevado hasta ese lugar. Sin poder contenerse, Kaissa tuvo la enorme necesidad de acercarse a la vitrina que la separaba de la sala. Al asomarse vio un gran número de incubadoras, pero había una particular que estaba separada en una sala contigua y por la distancia no le permitía ver bien. De pronto sintió de nuevo ese algo que la llamaba y frunciendo el ceño, de dirigió hacia la entrada de la sala, sorprendiendo a los médicos que se encontraban allí...

- Su majestad... - dijo uno de ellos inclinándose - No sabíamos que tendríamos una visita suya...

- Quise venir personalmente... dime una cosa... ¿Qué hay en esa sala del fondo? - preguntó la guerrera para salir de dudas.

- Allí se encuentra el príncipe... el rey quiso mantenerlo aislado por su propio bien, no debe mezclarse con nadie...

- ¿En serio? - respondió sonriendo por la absurda orden del rey Vegeta... - Muy bien, entraré a verlo...

- Espere, su majestad... no puede pasar, fueron órdenes del rey... - dijo el médico en tanto que Kaissa ya estaba punto de entrar.

- Voy a comprobar si es verdad lo que dijeron del poder de pelea del príncipe - dijo mientras se ponía su rastreador - Ahora quiero que todos salgan...

- Pero...

- ¡¿Qué no me oyeron?... ¡FUERA! - gritó mientras los amenazaba con un disparo, haciendo que el personal saliera rápidamente.

Una vez que todos se marcharon, Kaissa respiró profundamente y entró a la sala de incubadoras. Pasó de largo por las que estaban a los lados y centró su atención en la que estaba aislada. Al llegar, sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, pero armándose de valor se acercó a la incubadora cuyos monitores no dejaban de sonar.

Finalmente pudo conocer a su hijo... la criatura estaba con los ojos cerrados y completamente desnudo. Era un niño de tez clara como la suya, pero su aspecto era semejante al de su padre el Rey Vegeta, es decir con cabello de punta y un pequeño ceño fruncido...

_- "Salió igual al bastado de su padre... es idéntico... qué ironía del destino..."_ - pensaba mientras contemplaba a su bebé... y de nuevo sintió algo en su corazón.

Kaissa se acercó a la incubadora y no pudo contener el impulso de tocar el vidrio... estaba tibio producto de la temperatura generada por la incubadora. En eso, el pequeño príncipe abrió sus pequeños ojos y al darse cuenta de su extraña visitante, fijó su vista en ella... y sonrió. Kaissa se sentía confundida por la reacción del bebé, era como si la criatura supiera que ella era su madre. La saiya lo miró de nuevo y puso un gesto serio, como para intimidarlo... pero el bebé lejos de asustarse volvió a sonreír y estiró sus pequeños bracitos hacia ella mientras agitaba su cola.

La saiya trató de contenerse se dio media vuelta con intención de salir de la sala... debía olvidarse de su bebé ya que era imposible que le permitieran estar con él. Pero algo había nacido en ella y que la llamaba a regresar hacia su bebé... era su instinto... lo que se refería Nappa... y sin saberlo, un lazo se había formado entre ella y el recién nacido. Kaissa sacudió su cabeza y regresó hacia la incubadora donde el pequeño inquilino se alegró al verla nuevamente. La saiya observó por todas partes cuidando que nadie estuviera cerca y apretando unos botones, desconectó la incubadora y pequeña compuerta de vidrio se abrió. Temblando, Kaissa acercó su mano hacia su bebé y muy suavemente lo tocó... su piel era tan suave, que parecía que se iba a romper con sólo tocarla.

El bebé gimoteó al sentirla y enroscó su colita en la muñeca de su madre. Kaissa se apretó los labios para no llorar de emoción... lo que sentía era tan hermoso, algo que nunca había sentido antes, quizás porque nunca había sido madre y todo esto era nuevo para ella. El bebé comenzó a jugar con los dedos de Kaissa, percatándose del brillante anillo que rápidamente llamó su atención y trató de cogerlo con sus pequeños dedos. Kaissa sonrió mientras retiraba su mano y el niño se quejó cuando le quitó su "juguete brillante" y estiró de nuevo sus manitos hacia ella mientras la miraba con su ceño fruncido. Por algo inercial, Kaissa lo tomó en sus brazos sacándolo de la incubadora y poniéndolo frente a sus ojos para observar sus facciones... era un niño tan hermoso y era parte de ella... _era su bebé... su sangre._

Kaissa lo sostuvo contra su pecho por un largo rato, para luego dejarlo en la incubadora ante la negativa del retoño que no quería separarse de su mamá, ni de su "juguete brillante". Antes de poner a funcionar de nuevo la incubadora, Kaissa estuvo tentada a darle un beso, pero se contuvo... por hoy ya había sido suficiente, así que sin pérdida de tiempo encendió la incubadora de nuevo y el bebé luego de un último vistazo a su mamá, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Kaissa sonrió y musitando algo, salió de la sala... sin notar que alguien en medio de las sombras la había estado observando...

_Rato después..._

- ¡MALDITA PERRA ESTÚPIDA! - gritó el Rey Vegeta mientras lanzaba un disparo que le dio de lleno a una mujer, lanzándola contra una de las paredes del salón del trono.

- Argg... ¡¿Por qué diablos me atacas? - dijo Kaissa con dificultad mientras se levantaba. Ella había acudido porque el rey solicitaba su presencia, pero nunca se imagino que haría algo así...

- ¡¿TE PARECE POCO LO QUE HICISTE?... - continuó el rey lleno de ira - ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR AL PRÍNCIPE?... ¡MERECES LA MUERTE!

- Sólo quería ver su poder de pelea... no le veo nada de malo... - dijo sin perder la compostura.

- ¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDA MUJER!... ¡PARA VER EL PODER DE PELEA SE USAN LOS RASTREADORES POR SI NO LO SABÍAS Y NO HAY NINGUNA NECESIDAD DE CARGAR AL MOCOSO!... ¡YO TE VÍ CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS ASÍ QUE NO INTENTES NEGARLO, ZORRA INSOLENTE!

- ¡¿Y QUÉ SI LO HICE? - gritó Kaissa cansada de tantos insultos y poniéndose en guardia... - ¡MALDITA SEA, TAMBIÉN ES MI HIJO!

Furioso, el rey Vegeta le lanzó otro disparo, pero esta vez Kaissa lo esquivó pero no contó con un ataque sorpresivo del rey que de una bofetada la tiró al suelo nuevamente y dijo...

- Escucha bien eso porque no lo repetiré... ese niño dejó de ser tuyo en cuanto lo pariste... ¡YA NO TE PERTENECE!... ¡ASÍ QUE OLVÍDATE DE ÉL!

- ¡¿Qué? - dijo Kaissa con los ojos muy abiertos mientras sostenía su lastimada mejilla... - No puedes pedirme que haga eso...

- ¡Oh sí, claro que puedo y lo harás!... - la miró fríamente - ¡Ese niño no debe saber de tu existencia por ningún motivo ya que serías un estorbo en su preparación como futuro rey de Vejitasei!... entiende de una buena vez... ¡A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO TÚ ESTÁS MUERTA PARA ÉL, ¿ENTENDISTE KAISSA?

- ¿Mu-muerta?... muerta... - musitó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba en ese momento... y después de lo que había pasado con su bebé...

- Debería matarte por todo lo que hiciste, pero no me conviene por el momento que mueras ya que como guerrera me puedes ser de utilidad... - dijo el rey mientras regresaba a su trono.

- ... (Kaissa no contestaba, estaba como en una especie de shock)

- Y para ayudarte a que te olvides del niño, te informo que mañana por la mañana sales de misión...

- ¿De misión?... - dijo la saiya reaccionando después de unos instantes.

- Así es... a la Galaxia del Sur... y el viaje durará DOS años... – continuó el rey.

- ...dos años... ¡¿Tanto tiempo? - respondió Kaissa mientras asimilaba y ponía en orden sus ideas.

- Así es - luego continuó con una falsa sonrisa - ¿No te sientes feliz por la noticia que te estoy dando, Kaissa?... porque según recuerdo tú siempre decías que querías regresar a tu vida de antes... a tus misiones y batallas... además que esos dos años te servirán de entrenamiento para recuperes tu nivel de pelea... deberías agradecerme por la oportunidad que te estoy dando...

- Claro... mientras más lejos mejor, ¿no? - dijo con un fingido sarcasmo mientras se levantaba.

- Exactamente... y como me fuiste de mucha utilidad te perdonaré la vida y no te preocupes por las tropas porque nada te faltará... eso sí, la ÚNICA condición que te doy a cambio de todo eso es que te mantengas alejada del príncipe... no quiero que te le acerques si sabes lo que te conviene... y eso también lo digo por tu hijo. - terminó de decir en tono autoritario.

Kaissa meditó por un rato la situación, considerando que no le quedaba de otra. Adoptando una posición fría, asintió diciendo...

- Cumpliré con su mandato, su majestad... - se limitó a contestar.

- Muy bien... ahora será mejor que te prepares, mujer... porque mañana partes a primera hora... - terminó de decir y al ver que Kaissa no se movía de su sitio dijo... - ¿Qué no oíste?... ¡RETÍRATE!

Kaissa bajó la cabeza y asintiendo se retiró a paso rápido, tratando de contener las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas. Esta vez el dolor que sentía era demasiado para ella, mucho peor que los anteriores. Se sentía humillada, frustrada... se repetía mentalmente que no que le pasaba no era justo... ¿Por qué tenía que separarse de su bebé de esa manera tan brusca? También pensaba en lo último que dijo el rey, sobre su hijo... por su seguridad y la de su bebé era mejor que no lo viera, ni que se enterara que existía... ¿Podría soportarlo?...

Pero en el fondo y aunque no estuviera de acuerdo sabía que era lo mejor y lo correcto, después de todo... estaba en una sociedad saiya en donde los sentimientos no valían nada. Así que secando sus lágrimas, tomó la firme decisión de ir a ese viaje por su propia voluntad y olvidarse de su pequeño... _para siempre._

_Al día siguiente..._

Había gran alboroto en el castillo y sobre todo en el puente de lanzamiento, donde los soldados estaban terminando de cargar las naves para era larga travesía a la Galaxia del Sur. Kaissa entró de inmediato a la nave madre sin siquiera despedirse de nadie ya que lo único que quería era dejar el planeta... y a su pasado. Se instaló en la cabina de control y observó el lanzamiento de las otras naves. Desvió su vista por un minuto al puente de lanzamiento y pudo distinguir la figura de Nappa que la observaba y haciendo una reverencia se retiró tan rápido como desapareció aquella otra vez.

Minutos después las naves despegaron y ya se encontraban en camino a la Galaxia del Sur. El viaje sería muy largo y pesado, pero Kaissa podría soportarlo. Sintiéndose cansada, se levantó de los controles y dijo a los tripulantes...

- Me retiro a descansar... cualquier anormalidad me lo comunican de inmediato, ¿entendieron? - dijo mientras se retiraba.

- ¡Sí, su majestad! - respondieron todos al unísono.

Una vez que estuvo en sus aposentos, Kaissa se quitó su armadura e introduciendo su mano por uno de los extremos, oprimió un botón y por uno de los laterales de la armadura emergió una pequeña caja de madera, ya que la armadura tenía unos compartimientos vacíos a modo de bolsillos para guardar cosas. Sonriendo abrió la caja y allí se encontraba un pequeño libro con un pequeña inscripción en idioma saiya... pero traducidas significaban algo muy valioso para ella... _Memorias. _

Kaissa tomó una pequeña pluma y comenzó a escribir...

_"Hoy parto a una nueva misión, hermano mío... y esta vez será muy larga... la verdad no sé si sobreviva, pero haré todo lo posible por regresar sana y salva... "_

Kaissa cerró los ojos por unos instantes y suspirando, continuó...

_"Karionte, querido hermano... no sé que es realmente lo que siento... me siento distinta. Quizás es el hecho de que ahora soy madre, porque... sentí algo muy extraño al tener a mi hijo en brazos... era un sentimiento desconocido hasta ahora para mí... creo que es lo que llaman instinto maternal. Pero por causas del destino tengo la necesidad de olvidarlo, no sólo por mí bien, sino también porque pienso en mi hijo y temo que ese maldito del Rey le haga algo si lo vuelvo a ver. También pensaba en las palabras de tu compañero Nappa, espero que lo que me dijo sea la verdad. Entre tanto, ya tomé una decisión y la cumpliré pase lo que pase... pero antes de cerrar la página te diré que... aún siento un terrible dolor en mi pecho... y no sé cuánto tiempo tardará... en desaparecer... Adiós." _

_"KAISSA..."_

**Fin del séptimo episodio...**

* * *

**Notas de la autora (Junio 2010):**** El comentario que leerán a continuación fue escrito en Mayo del 2001, la mañana que murió mi prima hermana. Me afectó tanto que quise dejarlo, sólo haciendo la aclaración respectiva.**

"¡Hola!... por primera vez en este fic me animo a hacer un comentario. He recibido muy buenas críticas referentes a esta historia y me alegro mucho. La verdad que es la primera vez que escribo con este estilo tan crudo y es porque esta vez quería hacer algo diferente a lo que comúnmente escribo y estoy poniendo bastante cabeza en escribir lo mejor posible en cada capítulo. También este capítulo va dedicado a todas las madres ya que en mi país hoy segundo domingo de Mayo es considerado el "Día de la Madre"... y como nota adicional lo dedico especialmente a dos madres: mi mamá a la que adoro y sobre todo a mi prima Margenia... quien falleció hoy 14 de Mayo en la mañana víctima del cáncer... tenía 34 años...

_"Geni... donde quiera que estés, ahora sé que no estás sufriendo y Dios quiso lo mejor para ti... fuiste una madre ejemplar y una prima muy querida por todos. Nunca te voy a olvidar y vivirás por siempre en el corazón de todos... Descansa en paz... así sea..."_

Muchas gracias a la gente que apoya a "Un anillo..." y con ustedes hasta otra oportunidad... Ja ne... ALONDRA."


	8. Por amor a un hijo

**Una Madre, un anillo...**

**y una Unión**

_**por **__**Alondra**_

**Capítulo 8: "Por amor a un hijo"**

**

* * *

**

_Vegetasei - Año 735 del Calendario del Dragón._

Una nave con el emblema real del imperio saiyajin surcaba el espacio seguida de un escuadrón rumbo a Vegetasei. Se notaba muy dañada producto posiblemente de una larga travesía llena de terribles batallas y muchas bajas, pero la valiente nave había logrado sobrevivir y ahora llevaba a sus tripulantes a su destino... y de vuelta a su hogar. En la nave madre de la flota, una figura observaba atentamente como el rojo planeta se iba acercando cada vez más a ellos y conforme se acortaban las distancias, su corazón latía más fuerte. Una voz la puso alerta:

- Su majestad... - dijo un guerrero saiya inclinándose - Aterrizaremos en diez minutos, la flota espera sus órdenes...

- Muy bien, diles que se preparen y avisen a la base para que nos reciban. Procuren que sea rápido porque ya no tenemos combustible... ¡Ahora, ve! - respondió la figura sin voltear a verlo.

- Como usted ordene, su majestad Kaissa - dijo retirándose. Y luego de echarle una última mirada a la ventana, fue a prepararse para el aterrizaje.

Habían transcurrido exactamente tres años desde la partida de Kaissa con rumbo a la Galaxia del Sur en una misión casi suicida por orden del Rey Vegeta y que ella casi se vio obligada a aceptar. No por el hecho que ella no pudiera manejarlo, sino porque todo había sido planeado para apartarla de su hijo recién nacido, el príncipe... y gracias a esa motivación había regresado airosa de su misión. Habían perdido casi la mitad de la flota y guerreros, pero todo había salido de acuerdo al plan. Una vez que se ubicó en su asiento de tripulante, Kaissa cerró los ojos a la vez que acomodaba su larga trenza... pensaba en su hijo, en lo grande que estaría y sonrió ya que el destino le permitiría verlo, aunque fuera de lejos y por un instante.

Una vez que penetró la atmósfera del planeta, la nave aterrizó suavemente después de un corto trayecto siendo recibida por un gran número de guerreros que aclamaban con júbilo el regreso de los viajeros. Kaissa fue la primera en asomarse por la compuerta de la nave y al verla los saiyas presentes lanzaron gritos de alegría por la victoria conseguida, demostrando abiertamente que su reina era muy capaz ya que después de casi tres años había podido regresar a salvo y lo que era mejor, más fuerte. Por un instante, Kaissa sintió una enorme satisfacción, pero por otro lado tenía miedo... pero no de lo que acontecía, sino de lo que iba a pasar.

Mientras los soldados descargaban la nave y revisaban los daños, Kaissa se mantuvo de pie observando el palacio del rey y una expresión de resentimiento volvió a aparecer en su rostro después de mucho tiempo... y sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. En eso, alguien la llamó...

- ¡Majestad!... - dijo una voz varonil - ¡Que gusto me da verla de nuevo!

Kaissa se volvió extrañada de que alguien la llamara de esa manera tan familiar y se encontró con un guerrero que la miraba sonriente y por más que trataba no podía reconocerlo, aunque la cicatriz de su rostro le pareció fugazmente conocida. Sin embargo, por cuestiones de protocolo respondió...

- A mí también me da gusto haber regresado, soldado... – dijo Kaissa y al notar que el saiya seguía mirándola de la misma forma, los recuerdos comenzaron a regresar lentamente... - Espera un poco... ¿Acaso no te conozco?

- ¿No me recuerda, alteza?... - dijo el guerrero haciendo una respetuosa reverencia - Me encargaron la tarea de cuidarla hace algunos años cuando usted esperaba al príncipe... ha pasado mucho tiempo...

- ¿Eh?... - se sorprendió - Espera un poco, ya sé quién eres... eres... eres Bardock, ¿cierto? - preguntó dudosa.

- Exactamente, su majestad... me honra al recordarme. Lamento mucho no haberla despedido cuando partió a su misión hace tres años... - se disculpó.

- No tienes que disculparte, Bardock... - sonrió la saiya - No sé por qué, pero siento que tú fuiste quien me ayudó cuando estaba a punto de tener a mi bebé, ya que no había nadie más en ese momento conmigo... si fue así, te lo agradezco mucho.

- Siempre estaré a su servicio. - se inclinó el saiya - Por encima de todo, siempre estará el bienestar de mis soberanos.

- Me fue un poco difícil reconocerte a diferencia de la última vez que te vi... - lo observó de arriba a abajo - Te veo más alto y fuerte... y no dudo que tu poder de pelea haya aumentado, Bardock...

- Bueno... en ese tiempo era todavía un muchacho y recién iba a formar parte de un grupo de batalla... pero ahora ya tengo mi propio escuadrón de asalto y con cuatro guerreros bajo mis órdenes. ¡Al fin, el esfuerzo valió la pena! - dijo orgulloso - También estoy entrenando a mi hijo llevándolo a misiones con la tropa...

- Sí, creo recordar que me mencionaste a tu hijo... - contestó.

- Si usted me lo permite, majestad... me gustaría presentárselo... - al ver el asentimiento de la reina, Bardock dijo a una jovencita que encontraba muy cerca de ellos... - ¡Serippa!... ¡Ve por mi hijo!

- Como digas, Bardock... - respondió la joven mujer de cabellos cortos, en tanto que Kaissa observaba el entusiasmo de Bardock en todo lo que hacía.

En verdad, hablar con este joven guerrero le traía gratos recuerdos de cuando era más niña y vivía con su hermano... pero después regresaba a la realidad y se encontraba en medio de un supuesto abismo que aún temía franquear. A los pocos minutos, la joven saiya regresó acompañada con un muchachito de unos ocho años más o menos, de largo cabello hasta la cintura y atenta mirada. Bardock lo trajo hacia él y dijo mirando a Kaissa...

- Este es mi hijo, alteza... su nombre es Radditz y lo tengo entrenando desde hace bastante tiempo... - miró al niño - Hijo, ella es su majestad Kaissa, la reina de nuestro planeta... ¡Vamos, muéstrale tus respetos!

- ¿Ella es la reina? - preguntó el niño dudoso, pero al ver el asentimiento de su padre, se paró muy derecho y dijo en voz alta... - ¡Soldado Radditz a sus órdenes, su majestad!

- Vaya, que soldado tan disciplinado... - dijo con una leve sonrisa y mirándolo continuó - Me supongo que eres muy fuerte, ¿no soldado?... procura mantenerte así y obedece a tu padre en todo que ya de por sí es un buen guerrero.

- ¡Así lo haré, su majestad! - respondió el pequeño con voz potente. Bardock acarició su cabeza...

- Ya está bien, hijo... ahora ve con Serippa y continúa con tus prácticas... yo te seguiré después.

- ¡Sí, padre!... con su permiso, su alteza... - y luego de despedirse se fue corriendo con una energía y espontaneidad como cualquier niño normal debe tener. Kaissa se le quedó mirando...

- A veces tiende a ser un poco inquieto, pero sabe luchar muy bien y se comporta como un saiyajin de sangre pura... - comentó. Kaissa sólo suspiró con la mirada perdida...

- Debes sentirte orgulloso de tener cerca a tu hijo, Bardock... sólo cuídalo mucho. Te deseo suerte... - y dando media vuelta caminó rumbo al palacio, y era porque no quisiera seguir charlando con el guerrero, sino que quería evitar que notara el dolor en su propia mirada.

Una vez que llegó al palacio, fue recibida con todo respeto por los guerreros del lugar que le dejaban el paso conforme avanzaba. La mirada de Kaissa se había tornado vacía y sobre todo triste, pero no por ello dejaba de perder su porte de reina. Además, después de estar casi tres años arriesgando su vida en el espacio, ya nada le daba miedo ni le importaba, salvo una sola cosa y esa era misma su sangre. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la entrada del salón del trono y al verla los guardias imperiales separaron sus armas para dejarla pasar. Kaissa levantó la mirada y pudo reconocer perfectamente que al final del recinto el rey Vegeta aguardaba en su trono. Una vez que llegó a su presencia, lo observó fríamente...

- Misión cumplida, su majestad... - dijo con voz seca.

- ¿Qué pasó con tus modales, Kaissa?... ¡¿Acaso no sabes que debes inclinarte ante la presencia del rey? - le espetó.

- Le ruego me disculpe, su majestad... - respondió en el mismo tono de voz - Ha sido un viaje largo y me siento cansada...

- ¡A mí no me importan tus achaques, mujer!... - interrumpió - ¡Cuando estés ante mi presencia te debes de comportar como debe de ser, después te puedes morir si quieres!

- He vivido mucho tiempo como para morir tan fácilmente... - dijo sin levantarse - Y también mucho ha sido el sufrimiento, tanto que ya no me importa nada...

- ¿Ah, sí?... ¡Ja, ja, eso sí que es gracioso! - se burló - Como sea, lo único que me importa es saber si todo resultó bien y conforme al plan...

- La gran mayoría de los planetas del itinerario que seguimos fueron arrasados y conquistados, en otros no tuvimos tanta suerte... a parte que las bajas que sufrimos fueron alarmantes. Pero al final logramos cumplir con todo, su majestad...

- ¿Y? - dijo sin mostrar interés en las palabras de Kaissa.

- Bueno... eso fue todo, sólo nos queda descansar y recuperarnos... tenemos muchos heridos eso a parte que el tanque de curación fue destruido por causas ajenas a la misión... - terminó de decir levantando la mirada. El rey Vegeta la observó unos instantes sin moverse de su trono y al final se levantó y caminó hacia ella deteniéndose a su lado en tanto que Kaissa permanecía arrodillada.

- Si no tienes nada más que informarme tengo otras cosas más importantes que atender, así que puedes irte, Kaissa... - dijo sin mirarla. Y justo cuando se estaba yendo, la saiya se puso de pie y lo llamó...

- ¡Espera! - el rey se detuvo sin voltear a mirarla - Antes quiero saber una cosa... ¿Cómo está mi hijo?

- ¿Y para qué quieres saber eso?... no creo que venga al caso - respondió.

- Creo tener el derecho aunque sea de saber eso, además no lo he visto desde hace... – no pudo continuar porque el rey volteó a verla con una mirada de furia en sus ojos.

- ¿Derecho?... ¿DERECHO?... ¡No me hagas reír, mujer!... si más no recuerdas o en caso que hallas tenido un daño en tus neuronas, tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre el príncipe desde que lo pariste, ¡¿Lo entiendes?

- Eso lo sé perfectamente, rey Vegeta... solamente quería saber como estaba, no me puedes decir ni siquiera eso? - dijo mirándolo de frente.

- Si con eso dejarás de molestarme te lo diré... tu hijo está MUY BIEN y si quieres que siga así más te vale no acercártele, ¿Sabes por qué?.. te lo diré para que no haya dudas, para él tú no existes, estas MUERTA. Por eso él no debe verte ni saber de tu existencia, ¡Y no quiero enterarme de que lo viste!

- No es necesario que grites Vegeta, lo sé muy bien. Si me ve, le causará un gran daño a su formación, ¿no? - dijo en un tono irónico.

- Veo que no eres tan idiota como aparentas, mujer... y para ayudarte a cumplir con lo que dices haré arreglos para que te vayas de misión lo más pronto que se pueda.

- ¿QUÉ?... ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar!... ¡HAN SIDO TRES MALDITOS AÑOS, VEGETA! - gritó furiosa.

- Eso a mí no me importa, Kaissa. - la miró entre sombras - No te quiero cerca de mí ni tampoco del mocoso, ¡¿Quedó claro? - y terminando de decirlo se fue dejando a Kaissa sola en medio del salón...

- ¡Maldito imbécil!... no me provoques porque te juro que te mataré, ya no soy la misma niña estúpida que embarazaste hace tres años... - musitó apretando los puños.

Rato después, Kaissa caminaba por uno de tantos corredores que daban a los jardines del palacio y se detuvo frente a una de las ventanas observando con mucho cuidado como si buscara algo... o a alguien. En eso, una conocida voz la distrajo...

- Si está buscando al príncipe, no lo encontrará por allí, su majestad... - Kaissa volteó rápidamente y se encontró con un viejo conocido que la observaba cruzado de brazos.

- ¡Nappa!... no vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo sino te pesará, ¡¿Oíste? - respondió bruscamente. Temía que hubiera sido el rey Vegeta...

- Lo lamento mucho, su majestad... no quería importunarla. Ya me enteré por los soldados que su viaje fue todo un éxito... la felicito.

- ¡Ja!, como si eso a alguien le importara. Lo más seguro es que hubieran querido que me muriera, sobre todo ese maldito... - suspiró y preguntó en voz baja - ¿Cómo está él?

- ¿Habla del príncipe Vegeta?... está mejor que nunca, todo un verdadero guerrero, el mejor como corresponde a su clase... - sonrió.

- _"¿Vegeta?... ¿Le pusieron así?_..." - pensó Kaissa - _"No sólo le bastó con que se pareciera a él sino tenía que darle su nombre, pero que imbécil..."_

- ¿Se siente bien, su alteza? - preguntó el guerrero.

- ¿Eh?.. no nada, sólo pensaba... - trató de evadir el tema. El guerrero la observó como si tratara de adivinar lo que pensaba su reina y dijo...

- ¿Desea verlo, su majestad?... si desea la puedo llevar donde él...

- No, es mejor que no… dime una cosa, ¿Es cierto que mi hijo piensa que estoy muerta? - preguntó.

- Pues... me temo que sí, majestad. – contestó Nappa.

- Entonces no tiene ningún sentido que lo vea, además el rey pronto me mandará a otra misión... no me quiere por ningún momento cerca de él y creo que es mejor así... - dijo con una sombra de tristeza en su mirada.

- Como usted diga, entonces me retiro... pero si cambia de opinión estaré entrenando al príncipe en el campo de entrenamiento real... permiso. - y sin más se retiró. Kaissa bajó la cabeza y se apoyó en uno de los marcos mientras el viento jugueteaba con sus cabellos...

_- "Hermano, ¿Qué debo hacer?... Deseo con todo mi corazón ver a mi hijo, pero temo por lo que pueda pasarle... ¿Qué haré?" _- pensaba y cerró los ojos dejando que el viento le acariciara el rostro.

_"No puedes ignorar tu sangre... no lo hagas. Sólo sigue tus sentimientos..."_

Kaissa abrió los ojos sorprendida pero a no ver a nadie alrededor, tomó inconscientemente su anillo y al sentirlo contra ella se puso de pie y siguió los pasos de Nappa.

Luego de caminar un rato, llegó al susodicho campo en donde tuviera su primer enfrentamiento con el rey Vegeta años atrás y que arruinó parte de su vida al obligarla a desprenderse de su hijo. Estaba pensando en eso cuando unos gritos infantiles llamaron su atención. Al aguzar la mirada, Kaissa pudo distinguir a dos figuras que combatían con una diferencia de tamaños bastante notable. Caminó un poco hacia el campo en donde un pequeño niño como de unos tres años y vestido con un traje azul de entrenamiento lanzaba potentes golpes contra Nappa que sólo se limitaba a bloquearlo...

- ¡VAMOS, PRÍNCIPE! ¡GOLPEE CON MÁS FUERZA! ¡DEMUESTRE QUE ES EL FUTURO SOBERANO DE LOS SAIYAJINS! - gritaba el guerrero en tanto que el niño picado en su orgullo, se lanzó con más fuerza hacia su tutor que no dejaba de alentarlo.

Kaissa casi sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la emoción de ver a su hijo... sí, era su hijo y estaba tan crecido, tan fuerte, todo un guerrero de clase alta. Después de todo, la sangre de su padre había hecho buenas cosas, aunque era un poco bajo de estatura... bueno, cosas de la genética. Se quedó observando el entrenamiento de ambos por espacio de una hora hasta que Nappa dijo mientras se detenía...

- Ya está bien por ahora, príncipe... descanse un rato y prepárese porque ya es tiempo de sus clases, su maestro de letras debe estar esperándolo...

- ¿Es necesario?... ¡Por mí que ese viejo idiota se vaya al demonio!.. prefiero seguir entrenando que ponerme a leer esos inútiles libros... - se quejó frunciendo su pequeño ceño de una manera muy parecida a la de su padre.

- Recuerde que usted será el futuro rey de Vejitasei y para eso debe prepararse mucho y saber de todo... además son órdenes de su padre... - contestó.

- Mi padre... siempre me dices lo mismo y ya me cansé de escucharte, ¿por qué nunca entrena él conmigo?.. hasta ahora no lo he visto... - preguntó el niño.

- Su padre tiene muchas obligaciones y por eso no ha podido verlo. Además cuando usted sea el rey estará en el mismo lugar que su padre...

- ¡Pero ese viejo maestro es muy aburrido!... ¡Prefiero seguir entrenando y si no me ayudas entonces vete!

- ¡Príncipe, será mejor que se comporte y haga lo que le digo! - dijo molesto. El niño lo miró de reojo y sacando la lengua dijo con desprecio...

- ¡A mí nadie me da órdenes, gusano!... ¡Y HARÉ LO QUE YO QUIERA!

Ignorándolo, el pequeño Vegeta le dio la espalda y comenzó a lanzar patadas al aire, en tanto que Kaissa observaba divertida la escena, era obvio que Nappa no sabía cómo tratar a los niños. Nappa sacudió la cabeza y al darse vuelta observó a Kaissa apoyada en uno de los muros...

- Me da gusto que haya cambiado de parecer su majestad, como podrá ver el príncipe tiene un nivel de combate muy alto para su edad. El rey está muy complacido con sus avances... si desea puede comprobar su nivel de pelea personalmente... - dijo extendiéndole un rastreador.

- No necesito de esas cosas para saber que el príncipe es fuerte. Como su madre, lo sé... - respondió sin dejar de observar a su hijo - Veo que te da problemas...

- Usted lo ha dicho, tiene un carácter terrible y no es fácil ser su guardián...

- ¿Quisiste decir, "su niñero"? - sonrió la reina.

- No tanto como eso, para eso tiene a los sirvientes que lo ayudan en todo lo que necesite, yo sólo me encargo de entrenarlo.

- ¿Y el rey no lo entrena?... algo me pareció escuchar de mi hijo...

- Nunca lo hace, dice que los lazos no deben existir y que el saiya sólo debe crecer para ser un guerrero poderoso sin importar lo demás. A lo más en toda su vida lo habrá visto contadas veces. – respondió Nappa. En eso, el príncipe dejó de hacer sus ejercicios y notó la presencia de Kaissa. Ella frunció el ceño...

- Escucha Nappa, te pido que no le digas quien soy porque mi vida estaría en peligro, no es conveniente, ¿Lo entiendes?

- Como usted diga, majestad... ahora debo ir por el príncipe sino el rey se enojará, sólo espero que no se ponga terco sino perderá sus clases y toda la culpa caerá sobre mí por no darle disciplina... - y en cuanto empezó a caminar hacia Vegeta, el niño utilizó la técnica de volar, elevándose hasta quedar suspendido a considerable altura, para que su tutor no lo alcance. Nappa se golpeó resignado su ya pelada frente... - ¡Oh, no!... Ahora que el príncipe ya sabe volar tendré como dos horas en atraparlo...

- ¡Ja,ja!, se nota que no sabes tratar a los niños, Nappa... – Kaissa rió y mirando a los alrededores dijo - Déjame a mí y no te preocupes que no le diré quien soy...

Vegeta observaba atentamente a esa extraña mujer que luego de estar hablando largo rato con Nappa se le acercaba. El pequeño la miró desconfiado...

_- "¿Quién será esa señora?... ¡Espero que no intente llevarme con Nappa sino le daré una lección!" - _pensó al tiempo que Kaissa se detenía justo debajo de él. Lo miró levantando la mirada y dijo...

- Saludos, príncipe... - se inclinó - Es un placer conocerlo...

- ¡¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí? - gritó desde el aire.

- No se lo puedo decir desde aquí, príncipe Vegeta, ¿por qué no baja?... no es de buena educación que yo le grite al príncipe, ¿no cree? - dijo tranquilamente.

- ¡No lo haré!... ¡No soy tan tonto como para caer en ese truco!... ¡No quiero ir a mi clase! - gritó molesto agitando su colita.

- No lo haré, príncipe, se lo prometo... puede confiar en mí... - sonrió amablemente.

Vegeta se sorprendió ya que nunca había visto sonreír a alguien de esa manera (y menos a una mujer), y eso lo hacía sentirse extraño. Sin más que decir, descendió lentamente...

- ¿Cómo está, príncipe?... lo vi entrenar en el campo y es muy fuerte. - lo miró sonriendo ligeramente.

- ¡Por supuesto, soy el hijo del rey y soy el más fuerte de todos! - dijo orgulloso.

- De eso no tengo la menor duda, príncipe Vegeta... además tiene todo el porte de un rey...

- ¡No me alagues tanto, no me gusta! - se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado, aunque lo que trataba era de disimular su nerviosismo por lo que le había dicho la saiya.

- Lo siento mucho, alteza... no fue mi intención. Pero, como todo rey debe saber de todo y ser el mejor en todo...

- ¡Oye, estás repitiendo las mismas palabras de Nappa!... ¡LO SABÍA! ¡PERO NO VOY A IR A MI CLASE! - retrocedió poniéndose en guardia. Kaissa abrió los ojos sorprendida pero luego volvió a su expresión tranquila...

- No se lo digo como una orden, príncipe... sino como una opinión. Dígame sinceramente, ¿Por qué no quiere estudiar? – preguntó Kaissa.

- Mis maestros son muy estrictos y quieren que aprenda todo de golpe, ¿qué se creen que soy?... ¿Un robot?... - dijo ofendido - Y Nappa no dice más que repetirme lo mismo a todas horas y que es orden de mi padre... ¡ES UN TONTO!

- Tiene toda la razón, príncipe... Nappa puede ser un tonto, pero hay una cosa que se puede rescatar de sus palabras. No es que sea una orden, sino es un pedido porque es algo muy importante para usted el que sepa de todo, pero usted puede imponer el ritmo y... - pensó un poco y sonrió misteriosa - No querrá escuchar decir que usted, el hijo del Rey, le tiene miedo a unos polvorientos libros...

- ¿Eso dicen? - apretó los dientes tocado en su orgullo - ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada!... ¡Y ahora verán esos insectos de lo que soy capaz!

- Así se habla, príncipe... ¡Demuestre de que está hecho! - sonrió. Vegeta la miró pero aunque no sonrió, ablandó su mirada...

- ¿Y quién eres tú?... no te había visto antes por aquí... – preguntó el pequeño.

- ¿Yo?... bueno... soy una _antigua_ amiga de tu madre y hace poco que regresé de misión... - mintió.

- ¿Mi madre?... ¿Conociste a mi mamá? - preguntó visiblemente sorprendido.

- Podría decirse que sí, desde hace mucho tiempo... - sonrió haciéndose la desentendida - ¿Qué sabes o qué te han dicho de ella? - siguió la saiya con la mentira.

- No mucho, sólo que murió cuando yo nací. Pero a veces Nappa me ha contado que era una guerrera muy fuerte y valiente, además de altiva y elegante como lo es una reina... ¿Era así?

- Ejem... – a Kaissa le corrió una gota de sudor - Algo así. Pero lo que a ella le hubiera gustado si estuviera viva es verte convertido en todo un soberano y el más fuerte de todos los saiyas. Entonces, ¿Lo harás?... ¿Les ganarás es esos saiyas tontos que piensan que no puedes con sus libros?

- Bueno... - sonrió apretando sus puños decidido - ¡Está bien, lo haré!

- Muy bien, eso me gusta ver en un príncipe. - sin querer tomó la mano de su hijo y al hacerlo Vegeta clavó sus ojos en el anillo de Kaissa y se le quedó mirando. Kaissa temiendo que alguien la viera con su hijo, lo soltó e incorporándose dijo... - Ahora me marcho... ¡Hasta pronto, su majestad!

- Sí... adiós... - musitó sin dejar de verla mientras se marchaba. Kaissa volteó a verlo antes de dirigirse a Nappa...

- Es un pequeño muy orgulloso, así que para eso tienes que saber tratarlo... te pido que lo cuides mucho, Nappa... - le dijo con algo de tristeza en su mirada.

- Lo que el príncipe necesita es una madre, su alteza. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no veía al príncipe sonreír de esa manera y la verdad casi nunca lo hace...

- Eso ni pensarlo, no puedo decirle la verdad aunque me duela por dentro y es mejor que no esté más tiempo aquí porque pueden sospechar y causarme problemas después. ¡Adiós! - dijo elevándose y se introdujo por una de las ventanas que daban a los corredores del castillo. Nappa se acercó a su protegido...

- Ya es tiempo, príncipe... su maestro lo espera... - dijo esperando una queja de Vegeta, pero el pequeño sólo asintió con la mirada perdida...

- Está bien... ya voy... - y mientras caminaban hacia el castillo, el niño preguntó... - Nappa, dime una cosa... ¿Quién es realmente esa señora?

- ¿Por qué la pregunta, majestad? - dijo aparentando desinterés.

- No sé... me parece extrañamente conocida, como si la hubiera visto en alguna parte... - respondió el pequeño Vegeta pensativo. - Nunca nadie me había tratado de esa manera y me sentí bien. Se supone que es malo que alguien sea amable contigo, ¿no?... si es así, ¿Por qué ella lo es?

Nappa se detuvo y suspiró...

_- "Lo siento, majestad... pero no puedo callar más..."_ - pensó y mirando al pequeño Vegeta dijo... - Esa mujer que lo trató tan amablemente... - suspiró - ...es vuestra _MADRE._

- ¿QUÉEE?... ¡No me mientas Nappa, sino te mataré! - gritó sin poder creerlo.

- No es ninguna mentira, príncipe. Ella es su madre, su majestad la reina Kaissa...

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser!... ¡MI MADRE ESTÁ MUERTA!... ¡TÚ MISMO ME LO DIJISTE! ¡TODOS ME LO DIJERON! - gritó más confundido.

- Lamento que las cosas hayan sucedido así, príncipe Vegeta... sólo puedo decirle que la razón de ocultarle la verdad fue por su bien y por orden de su padre. Pero ella es su madre, se lo puedo jurar, sólo por favor le pido que sea muy discreto en este asunto, si alguien se entera podría ser muy peligroso para su madre... por favor, comprenda.

- Mi mamá...es... ¿Es ella? - se quedó parado sobre el sitio mientras trataba de asimilar lo que había escuchado de su tutor que sin decir más fue hacia el palacio dejándolo solo.

El pequeño príncipe se había quedado de una pieza... _¿Su madre?... ¿Esa mujer de mirada tan amable era su madre?._.. todavía le era muy difícil ya que dada su edad no lo comprendía muy bien. En eso recordó un pequeño detalle que le había llamado la atención de esa mujer... _el anillo._ Ya no pensó más y se dispuso a seguir a Nappa.

_Horas más tarde..._

Ya noche había caído sobre Vejitasei y muchos de los soldados habían salido a la ciudad a hacer vida nocturna sobre todo los del escuadrón de Kaissa que después de tres largos años era normal que quisieran divertirse. No había casi guardianía en el palacio, el rey estaba ocupado en otros asuntos y Nappa luego de asegurarse que los lacayos dejaran al príncipe en su habitación optó por salir igualmente a la ciudad para relajarse un poco. Luego que un grupo de guardias abandonara el palacio, una sombra se escabulló por entre los corredores con rumbo a las habitaciones reales.

Kaissa luego de asegurarse que nadie la espiara, fue rumbo a la habitación del príncipe. Ella todavía ocupaba por el momento su antigua habitación en la que estuvo mientras esperaba a su hijo, cuya ubicación estaba al otro lado del castillo, lejos de la vista del príncipe, por orden del rey. Mientras caminaba, regresaron a su mente lo que había pasado hacía pocas horas...

_Esa misma tarde, salón del trono..._

_- ¿QUÉ DICES?... - dijo Kaissa notablemente sorprendida mientras el rey le arrojaba unos mapas y cartas estelares._

_- Ya lo oíste, mujer... sales en dos días a otra misión, pero no te alarmes que esta será más corta para tu suerte. - dijo el soberano con una sonrisa burlona._

_- Pero si acabo de llegar... ¡Es muy poco tiempo para tener todo listo para partir en dos días!_

_- Nunca subestimes el poder de los saiyajins, Kaissa. Ya hice los arreglos respectivos para que te vayas en dos días y en ese tiempo espero que cumplas tu promesa de no acercarte al príncipe... además que no confío para nada en ti._

_- No lo he echo... - dijo aparentando tranquilidad - Soy consciente de que mi presencia puede perturbar a mi hijo._

_- Muy bien... ¿Ves como salen bien las cosas si uno colabora?.. así todos estamos tranquilos y felices. No hay problemas ni nada parecido. Así que aprovecha en descansar todo lo que puedas y ya conoces las condiciones... - dijo complacido. Kaissa solo le lanzó una fría mirada y se retiró en silencio._

Kaissa se detuvo frente a la habitación de su hijo y volvió a cerciorarse que no era seguida o espiada por alguien. Al ver que su scouter no marcaba señales de vida cerca de ella, respiró aliviada. Observó la puerta... sabía que no debía acercarse al príncipe, pero más fuerte era su deseo de verlo temerosa que en esta nueva misión no regresara con vida… al menos tenía esta última oportunidad y no debía dejarla pasar sino tal vez podría arrepentirse...

La puerta de la habitación del pequeño príncipe se abrió dejando pasar a una sigilosa Kaissa para luego cerrarse muy despacio. El príncipe dormía tranquilamente sin ni siquiera percatarse de la presencia de su madre. Kaissa lo observó acercándose un poco a uno de los lados de su cama... de nuevo su corazón volvió a latir fuertemente. A su mente volvieron los recuerdos cuando habló por primera vez con él en el campo de entrenamiento y sonrió por su orgulloso carácter... se le parecía tanto, sólo esperaba que su vida no fuera tan vacía ni triste como la de ella. Quiso tocarlo, pero temerosa de que se fuera a despertar se contuvo...

_- "Espero que logres todos tus sueños y nunca bajes la cabeza, hijo mío... tal vez no regrese en esta ocasión pero me siento feliz al encontrarte convertido en un niño tan fuerte y lleno de energía... Cuídate"_ - pensó en silencio con sus manos contra su pecho.

Kaissa sabía que se exponía mucho al venir a ver a su hijo y resumió partir antes de que regresaran los guardias. Ya se disponía a salir por la ventana cuando una vocecita la detuvo...

- ¡Espera, no te vayas!... - dijo al mismo tiempo que Kaissa se quedaba petrificada sin atreverse a voltear. Era su hijo que había estado despierto todo el tiempo que ella estuvo en su habitación. En esos momentos estaba observándola y ahora quería aclarar sus dudas como fuera.

- Lamento haberlo molestado, príncipe... me iré en seguida... - dijo nerviosa sin verlo cosa que Vegeta se incorporó sentándose sobre su cama y volvió a decir...

- Por favor, ¿Eres mi madre?... ¿Tú eres mi mamá?... Dímelo, necesito saberlo... - preguntó el niño algo temeroso. Kaissa suspiró mientras sentía que se le ahogaba la voz...

- Creo que se confunde, príncipe... su madre está muerta, yo sólo soy su amiga...

- ¡No, eso no es verdad!... – gritó a la vez que se bajaba de la cama y caminaba hacia ella - Nappa me dijo que tú eras mi mamá...

- "_Nappa... ¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué se lo dijiste?"_ - pensó sintiéndose atada de manos. Ajeno a lo que sentía su madre, el pequeño continuó...

- Además... - tomó la mano en donde estaba el anillo de Kaissa - Yo conozco este anillo, lo he visto antes... hace mucho tiempo y puedo acordarme... te lo pido, dime la verdad... – dijo el pequeño en tono suplicante.

Kaissa ya no pudo aguantar más y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Su hijo todavía no soltaba su mano y aunque lo intentara, no podía negar su sangre. Lentamente volteó a ver a su hijo que la miraba con ojos interrogantes y dijo con una ligera sonrisa...

- Sí... yo soy tu madre, pequeño príncipe... ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo...

- Pero… ¡¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me dijeron que habías muerto?... ¿Por qué me mintieron?... no entiendo nada...

- Eso es algo que comprenderás con el tiempo, hijo mío... si se hizo así fue por cosas del destino y ahora quiero pedirte algo muy importante y prométeme que lo cumplirás, ¿sí? - dijo agachándose a la altura de Vegeta y mirándolo a los ojos...

- ¿Qué es?

- Quiero que me prometas que no dirás a nadie que sabes que soy tu madre, nadie debe enterarse… si lo haces yo podría estar en peligro...

- ¿Peligro?... no lo entiendo...

- Te lo explicaré más adelante y cuando crezcas un poco más... ahora solo quiero escucharte decir que lo prometerás... ¿lo harás, Vegeta? - lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

El pequeño saiya aún sin comprender el pedido de su madre, sentía que debía obedecerla, no por el hecho que se lo ordenara, sino porque tenía muchas incógnitas en su cabeza y a la vez sentía una gran curiosidad acerca de esa mujer tan misteriosa que resultó ser su madre... quería conocerla más...

- Bueno... lo prometo... - dijo algo dudoso.

- Así me gusta, príncipe... - sonrió secándose las lágrimas - Ahora debo marcharme antes de que alguien me vea...

- Pero... ¿Te irás?... ¿No vas a regresar? - preguntó preocupado.

- Me iré de misión en un par de días, hijo... y no creo que pueda regresar a verte en un tiempo... - acarició su alborotada cabeza - Pero te prometo que regresaré, tienes mi palabra...

- ¿En serio? - sonrió ampliamente.

- Sí, y hasta ese momento quiero que me prometas que obedecerás a tus tutores en todo, en especial a Nappa, y que te comportarás adecuadamente como el príncipe que eres.

- ¿Eso incluye ir a la clase de letras? - frunció el ceño no muy convencido.

- Ajá, también incluye eso, príncipe... - dijo mientras lo cargaba hacia su cama.

- ¡Oye, no me cargues que no soy ningún bebé! - dijo molesto y zafándose de su abrazo. Era un pequeño muy orgulloso...

- Como quieras... - dijo alejándose y caminando hacia la ventana - Recuerda nuestra promesa, Vegeta... esto queda entre tú y yo.

Vegeta sólo observó a su madre y bajó la mirada, no podía negarse a cumplir con su promesa. Pensó en algo más para decirle pero al mirar nuevamente a la ventana ella ya había desaparecido. Rápidamente se levantó y al asomarse por la ventana para su decepción no pudo ver nada, ni siquiera una sombra...

- ¿Habrá sido un sueño?... – el pequeño se preguntó y al rato sonrió a sentir el tacto de la mano de su madre en su cabeza - No... no fue un sueño... ella estuvo aquí y cumplirá su promesa de regresar... estoy seguro...

Sin más, el príncipe retornó a su habitación y cerró la ventana sin saber que una silueta, de pie en una de las cornisas del castillo, sonreía a la vez que el viento agitaba sus cabellos. Kaissa se sentía más viva que nunca… por primera vez, se sentía COMPLETA.

- "_No te dejaré... ahora más que nunca no lo haré. Tú eres la razón de mi existencia y volveré a verte... lo prometo..." _

**Fin del octavo episodio...**


	9. Luchar por uno mismo

**Una Madre, un anillo...**

**y una Unión**

_**por **__**Alondra**_

**Capítulo 9: "Luchar por uno mismo"**

**

* * *

**

El espacio... si... tan misterioso e infinito como los lugares que oculta de la vista de los mortales, un lugar en donde han sobrevivido por generaciones poderosas razas de guerreros y pueblos ancestrales que tenían un marcado lugar en el universo... los saiyajins eran uno de ellos.

_Espacio exterior - Año 737 del calendario del Dragón_

Un escuadrón de pequeñas naves esféricas surcaba el espacio a toda velocidad con un rumbo fijo. De seguro iban de misión a un planeta para destruir a sus habitantes y luego vendérselo al emperador Freezer como habían venido haciéndolo desde hace muchos años. En una de las naves un pequeño niño vestido con la indumentaria guerrera y el sello real observaba pensativo el espacio. Era el príncipe Vegeta, el hijo del rey... ahora con casi cinco años de edad.

El niño observaba con la mirada perdida las miles de estrellas que adornaban el firmamento, era algo que le agradaba mucho porque sentía que le proporcionaba paz y también porque así recordaba experiencias agradables... y una de ellas era su madre.

Recordaba el día en que se enteró de su existencia y se sintió feliz porque era ella la única persona con la que se sentía en confianza y que le inspiraba algo muy poco común en él... SONREIR. Desde ese día, ella lo visitaba contadas veces entre sus misiones y sin que nadie se enterara... y aún no comprendía porque tenía que ser así. Pero esas visitas siempre lo reconfortaba en la inmensa soledad que sentía en el castillo... la quería mucho, pero eso jamás lo admitiría frente a los demás... y como ella le decía, es el príncipe de una raza guerrera y debe actuar como tal.

Justo en ese momento iba a realizar la prueba más importarte para lo que se estuvo preparando tanto tiempo... su primera misión de conquista. Se sentía emocionado y también recordó los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos días atrás en el planeta Vejita...

* * *

_Kaissa había acudido a visitar a su hijo (siempre a escondidas de la vista de los demás para evitar problemas) y ahora charlaba con él acerca de las últimas experiencias de su viaje. Ella se sentía feliz de tenerlo tan cerca, aunque fuera por corto tiempo. El niño era muy despierto y no dejaba de llenarla de preguntas... comportamiento que sólo mostraba cuando estaba con ella..._

_- ¿Y pudiste destruir a todos esos guerreros tú sola?... - preguntó el pequeño Vegeta curioso al terminar de escuchar el relato de su madre._

_- No eran tan poderosos, hijo... pero hay lugares en que uno podría morir si no actúa con cautela. Un guerrero saiyajin debe estar preparado para todo, ¿entiendes? - le explicó Kaissa dedicándole una cálida mirada._

_- ¡Estoy seguro que el día que me toque salir a pelear a mí acabaré con todos esos insectos de un solo golpe! - dijo emocionado. Kaissa sólo lo miró y sonrió..._

_- Lo harás muy bien, Vegeta... siempre que estoy de misión pienso que lo que hago es por algo especial más que por mi misma... – dijo la guerrera._

_- ¿Eh? – Vegeta la miró sin entender._

_- De alguna manera… pienso en el bienestar de los seres que quiero y eso me da más fuerza para seguir luchando... más que para aumentar mi orgullo. – explicó Kaissa._

_- ¿Tú no luchas para sentirte más fuerte?... mi padre y Nappa siempre me dice que debo ser el más fuerte de todos y no tener piedad... – dijo el niño._

_- Lo que decidas hacer o no parte de ti mismo... si sientes que está bien entonces no dudes en hacerlo. Debes trazarte un objetivo y luchar para alcanzarlo... si lo logras sentirás que no has vivido en vano... te contaré, yo tenía un hermano hace muchos años y era un guerrero muy poderoso..._

_- ¿En serio?... ¿Y qué tan fuerte era? – preguntó el pequeño príncipe._

_- Yo era un poco más grande que tú en ese entonces y lo admiraba porque era muy fuerte y valiente. El me decía que cuando luchaba pensaba en su familia para darse energías y así nadie podía derrotarlo... en mi caso, cuando luchaba pensaba en él... y ahora también en ti... para sentirme más fuerte... es como si estuviera unida a ustedes... como si fuéramos un solo ser. – le sonrió._

_- Uhmm... entiendo... entonces cuando luche me acordaré de algo parecido y seré el guerrero más fuerte, ¿cierto? – preguntó el príncipe inocentemente para luego añadir entusiasmado - ¡Entonces cuando salga de misión, que según Nappa será en unos días, pensaré en eso y nadie podrá vencerme!_

_- Estoy segura que lo harás bien, hijo... - dijo Kaissa poniéndose de pie - Sólo no te confíes y pelea con todas tus fuerzas._

_- ¡Sí!... - dijo Vegeta con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos._

* * *

Una sacudida de la esférica nave sacó al pequeño Vegeta de sus pensamientos y al asomarse por una de las ventanas se dio cuenta que ya estaban cerca a su destino... el planeta Kor. Una voz se escuchó por el intercomunicador...

- Príncipe, ¿me escucha? - dijo una conocida voz. Vegeta frunció el ceño...

- Aquí Vegeta... sí, ya entendí Nappa. El momento ha llegado... diles al resto de las naves que nos encontraremos allí para jugar...- sonrió el príncipe haciendo crujir sus dedos.

Rato después las naves junto con las de la escolta aterrizaron dejando dos enormes cráteres en la superficie del planeta que tenía la apariencia de un paisaje prehistórico y lleno de montañas. Mientras los saiyas examinaban el lugar, unos extraños seres con apariencia de lagarto los observaban montados en criaturas que semejaban a dinosaurios, pero de tamaño más pequeño y parecidos a avestruces.

_- **¿Quiénes serán esos extraños sujetos de armadura?... no parecen tener buenas intenciones **_ - dijo uno de ellos en una lengua extraña.

**_- Creo que son saiyajins, ya había escuchado de ellos antes... esto se pone feo, mejor vayamos a dar la alarma a los demás. _**– contestó el otro.

Acto seguido los guerreros montaron en sus cabalgaduras y se alejaron, sin saber que los saiyas ya se habían percatado de su presencia gracias a sus scouters. Uno de los soldados saiyajin dijo...

- No son muy fuertes... Será muy fácil exterminarlos a todos… ¡Los mataré ahora mismo!... - dijo disponiéndose a perseguirlos con la técnica de volar, pero Nappa lo detuvo...

- Espera, idiota... no te precipites. Es mejor esperar a que den la alarma... me gustaría ver que tan fuertes son estas piltrafas, ¿no opina igual príncipe?

- Jeje... será divertido. Pero, para no perder el tiempo será mejor separarnos... no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento... – sonrió Vegeta.

- Muy bien, soldados... ya escucharon... ¡QUE NO QUEDE NADA! - y a la señal de Nappa todos los guerreros de la escolta partieron en diferentes direcciones. El saiya se dirigió al joven príncipe ya estaba a punto de partir... - Príncipe, recuerde que esta es su primera misión, así que debe tener cuidado... ¿está seguro de no querer compañía?

- Ya te dije que no, torpe... yo solo puedo con esto. Recuerda que soy el hijo del Rey... - dijo muy serio.

- Como desee... pero ya sabe que si necesita ayuda no dude en llamarme... buena suerte. - y acabando de decirlo el saiya partió hacia el horizonte. Vegeta sonrió y terminó su frase...

- ... _Y quiero que mi madre se sienta orgullosa de mí..._ - dijo siguiendo otro rumbo, pensado en que esta misión se la dedicaría a su madre, tal y como ella le contó alguna vez...

_Horas después..._

El paisaje del planeta era desolador, todo estaba destruido y miles de cuerpos muertos regados por todas partes. No cabía duda que los saiyajins eran muy buenos para deshabitar planetas, por eso eran considerados dentro de los mejores guerreros del universo.

Vegeta había realizado una labor increíble para un niño de su edad. En verdad era muy poderoso ya que con sólo manejando su ki había barrido con todas las criaturas del lugar, incluso con las enormes bestias que habían intentado atacarlo. Allí se notaba su sangre guerrera y habilidad incomparable. Mientras el niño buscaba algún vestigio de vida en los alrededores en donde estaba, pensaba en que hubiera sido excelente que su madre lo hubiera visto en acción… se sentiría tan orgullosa de él. De pronto su rastreador captó una pequeña señal y sin pérdida de tiempo fue a su encuentro...

Un cuerpo sangrante, específicamente de uno de los habitantes del lugar, se arrastraba tratando de encontrar refugio de los sujetos que habían asesinado a toda su gente. Vegeta sonrió al encontrarlo y aterrizó justo delante de él...

- No tenía idea que fueras tan resistente, insecto... - lo apuntó con su mano que empezaba a brillar - Pero no te preocupes que acabaré con tu sufrimiento en un instante...

**_- No pu...puedo creer hasta los niños... se-sean capaces de hacer esto... por... por qué nos atacan?...argg..._**- dijo en su lengua entrecortadamente. Vegeta arqueó una ceja al no comprender el extraño lenguaje y lo cogió del cuello...

- No te entendí nada de lo que dijiste, pero la verdad no me importa... llegó la hora de apagar las luces...

**- _No te será tan sencillo..._ **- dijo sacando un pequeño control de sus ropas y accionándolo - **_Si es que voy a morir... ¡Al menos te llevaré conmigo, mono miserable!... arggggGGG..._** ***CRACK***

Vegeta lo silenció rompiéndole el cuello de un solo movimiento, pero sin comprender lo último que había dicho el nativo. Cogió el control entre sus manos y dijo destruyéndolo...

- ¿Qué habrá querido decir ese insecto?... bah, mejor no lo hubiera matado... no sé, tal vez estaba loco... - murmuró. En el fondo la matanza no le había gustado mucho y no le encontraba ninguna relación de matar con el conseguir el bienestar de los demás.

De pronto, un ruido a sus espaldas lo distrajo y su scouter pareció descontrolarse porque marcaba presencias por todos lados seguido de varios gruñidos amenazadores. Rápidamente se dio vuelta para encontrarse con toda una manada de lagartos de afilados dientes y amenazantes garras en sus patas. Todos ellos tenían dispositivos en la cabeza en los que tintineaba una luz roja. Habían sido activados por el guerrero nativo antes de que Vegeta lo matase... y ahora estaba a punto de cobrar su venganza...

- ¿Pero qué diablos?... - dijo Vegeta poniéndose en guardia - Ese maldito insecto me hizo caer en una trampa... bueno, no importa... ¡Convertiré a sus estúpidas mascotas en cenizas!... ¡AAAHHH!

Vegeta disparó un rayo hacia una de las criaturas, pero increíblemente del dispositivo colocado en la cabeza del animal salió como un escudo invisible que hizo rebotar el energy-ha del niño, ante su sorpresa... definitivamente estos animales no eran corrientes. Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo todos se lanzaron a atacarlo.

El niño hacía todo lo posible por evitarlos ya que estas bestias eran muy rápidas y ya habían conseguido dañar parte de su traje. Vegeta comenzó a exasperarse y de golpe liberó parte de su energía lanzando varios de ellos contra unas rocas cercanas para luego reducirlos a polvo. Uno de ellos lo embistió haciéndole perder el equilibrio para que luego otro lo atacara con sus garras que esta vez sí dieron en el blanco infringiéndole una herida profunda en el brazo...

- ¡AAAHHHH!... ¡MALDITA LAGARTIJA!... ¡TE MATARÉ!... - gritó el niño abalanzándose contra este y moliéndolo a golpes, pero otra de las bestias mordió su capa y lo tiró hacia atrás... eran demasiados para un niño solo y los golpes lo estaba debilitando. El resto de las bestias lo rodearon mientras uno lo tenía inmóvil pisándolo contra el suelo. El joven saiya hacía todo lo posible por librarse, pero estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre... ya no podía ver bien. Una de las criaturas lo miró a los ojos, rasgados como de serpiente y abrió sus fauces...

**_¡FLASH!_**

Un disparo salido de la nada voló la cabeza del lagarto que se tambaleó arrojando chorros de sangre por su mutilado cuello para luego caer inerte ante la sorpresa de sus congéneres que se volvieron para ver al atacante.

Una figura encapuchada saltó de entre las rocas y de unos certeros golpes acabó con dos criaturas más. Vegeta se dio cuenta que los lagartos estaban distraídos, así que aprovechó el momento para golpear al que lo tenía sujeto y matarlo. Furioso hizo explotar su ki y sin piedad atacó a los otros que quedaban cerca en tanto que la misteriosa figura peleaba por su lado con una agilidad y habilidades sorprendentes… como si tuviera mucha experiencia en el combate; y al cabo de un rato ya no quedaba ninguno. Vegeta suspiró aliviado... nunca había estado tan cerca de la muerte en su corta vida...

- Demonios...ah, ah... no debí confiarme de esa manera... mi madre tenía razón... pero... oye, quién eres... ¿eh?, ¿A dónde se fue? - recordó al encapuchado que lo había ayudado pero había desaparecido igual de rápido como hizo su presencia. Vegeta se quedó pensativo, tal vez había sido uno de los saiyas que lo acompañaba, pero... _¿Por qué desapareció de esa manera?_...

El ruido del scouter lo distrajo. Durante la pelea lo había perdido, pero al parecer todavía seguía funcionando...

_- ¡Príncipe!... ¡Príncipe Vegeta, ¿me escucha?... ¡Responda príncipe!_ - dijo Nappa con voz alterada. Vegeta recogió el aparato y se sentó en el suelo...

- Aquí, Vegeta... ¿Qué pasa, Nappa? - dijo el niño con voz desganada.

_- ¡Qué bueno que respondió, alteza!... hacía bastante rato que lo llamaba, pero no daba señales... ¿Ocurrió algo?_

- No nada... ¡Todo está bien, ¿qué esperabas? - dijo Vegeta aparentado normalidad - ¿Ya terminaron por allá?

_- Afirmativo... ya no queda nada, príncipe... ¿y usted está bien?.. ¿No tuvo problemas?_

- ¡Ya te dije que no, tonto! - dijo el pequeño en tono enfadado - Muy bien, ya voy para allá... fuera. - terminó de decir cortando la comunicación. Pero todavía no podía quitarse de su cabeza el extraño guerrero que le había salvado la vida..._ ¿Quién sería?_

_Horas más tarde..._

El escuadrón del príncipe había retornado con éxito de la misión encomendada y mientras Nappa daba los últimos detalles de la misión a sus superiores, el pequeño Vegeta se recuperaba en uno de los tanques de sanación... no tenía heridas de gravedad, pero de todas formas tenía que estar lo mejor posible para presentarse ante su padre, el Rey Vegeta. El niño lo había hecho muy bien para ser su primera misión y el Rey, informado de todo, estaba muy satisfecho con el progreso de su hijo.

Rato después, el tanque de recuperación dio por finalizada la curación y el pequeño despertó, totalmente curado. Nappa lo observaba desde la puerta de la sala en tanto que los solícitos médicos lo atendían...

- ¡Ya basta, insectos!... ¡Ya dejen de molestarme, ya estoy bien! - les gritó harto de que lo trataran como a un infante (_bueno, en realidad todavía lo era...^^_). Nappa se inclinó en señal de saludo...

- Me alegra ver que ya esté recuperado, príncipe... ahora vístase rápido, que el Rey lo espera... desea verlo...

- Entiendo... - dijo Vegeta desganado mientras se colocaba sus ropas... - Oye, Nappa... - lo llamó.

- ¿Dígame, príncipe? - respondió. Vegeta estaba como pensativo...

- Dime… ¿Estuvo alguno de los soldados por mi zona?

- ¿Cómo?... no comprendo, alteza... – preguntó el guerrero extrañado.

- Ya sabes... en el planeta Kor, ¿Alguno de ellos fue a mi zona? - volvió a preguntar.

- No, señor... usted especificó que no quería compañía alguna, además yo estuve en contacto con todos y cada uno de ellos... ¿Por qué, alteza?

- No... por nada... en fin, será mejor que vaya a ver a mi padre... - dijo terminado de ponerse su capa y pasando al lado de Nappa que se le quedó mirando... y sonrió misteriosamente.

Vegeta caminaba por los pasillos rumbo al salón del trono. Ahora su porte era más el de un guerrero y se parecía mucho a su padre. Pero dentro de ese aspecto frío y arrogante que aparentaba delante de los demás, ocultaba una personalidad solitaria y triste... que de no ser por su madre, lo acabaría por completo. Sin darse cuenta llegó a las puertas del salón del trono y los soldados que estaban en las puertas al verlo le cedieron el paso. Vegeta los miró con aparente desprecio y siguió adelante... debía comportarse como le que era... un príncipe saiyajin. Con esa idea siguió adelante... en tanto que el Rey lo esperaba con sin moverse de su trono y con una expresión tan fría como el hielo. El pequeño se detuvo delante del trono y respiró profundamente...

- Aquí estoy, padre... cumplí con mi misión - saludó lo más recto que pudo.

- ¿Padre?... ¡¿Acaso esos inútiles maestros que tienes no te han enseñado a dirigirte a mí? - le dijo el Rey frunciendo aún más el ceño.

- ¿Eh?... ¿el qué? - parpadeó.

- ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBES LLAMARME REY VEGETA, MOCOSO IDIOTA! - le gritó, asustando a niño que casi se va de espaldas, pero pudo conservar la compostura.

- Lo-lo lamento, Rey Vegeta... no volverá a suceder - se disculpó el príncipe.

- Así lo espero, sino la próxima vez me veré obligado a enseñarte buenos modales, niño... - lo miró - Ya estoy informado de todo... así que no vale la pena que me digas nada.

- Entonces... ¿Para qué me llamó a su presencia, majestad? - preguntó bastante incómodo de tener que dirigirse a su propio padre de esa manera tan tonta.

_- "Jeje... tan estúpido como su madre" _– el Rey pensó y luego dijo - Sólo que estoy satisfecho con tus resultado... exceptuando el hecho de que hallas permitido que te hirieran esas basuras... eso no me agradó para nada, mocoso.

- Ya estoy bien, majestad... sólo fue un pequeño descuido de mi parte...

- Por tu bien, más te vale que no se repita... pero por ser la primera vez lo dejaré pasar. Ya te puedes ir, niño... tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

Vegeta se levantó y ya estaba a punto de irse, cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza y preguntó nuevamente...

- Pa... es decir... Majestad... ¿me permite una pregunta? - dijo inclinándose.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres ahora?... ¡¿no recuerdas que te dije que estaba ocupado? - dijo el Rey molesto.

- Sí, lo sé majestad... es solo una duda que tengo... cuando luchamos, ¿lo hacemos por el bien de otros?

- ¡¿QUÉ?... ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - abrió bien los ojos.

- Este... bueno, lo que quiero decir es que... ehh... si nosotros obtenemos algún beneficio cuando hacemos eso... ¿lo hacemos para sentirnos mejor? – dijo el príncipe titubeando un poco.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, niño estúpido!... me sorprende mucho que lo preguntes. Nosotros los saiyajins somos una raza de guerreros y luchamos para ser los más fuertes. Aquí no importan los demás... tú luchas para ser el mejor pisando a quienes sea necesario. ¡Un verdadero saiya no debe mostrar compasión!

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no importa luchar por los demás? - volvió a sentir la mirada fría de su padre y se puso nervioso - Bueno... es decir...

- Mira, mocoso... aquí no estoy para escuchar tus balbuceos y la poca paciencia que estoy poniendo en entenderte ya que me está agotando... ¡ASÍ QUE SI TIENES ALGO QUE DECIR, DILO YA!

- Pues... yo...- Vegeta calló comprendiendo que si padre no era la persona adecuada para entenderlo, así que dijo... - No… nada, majestad…

- Entonces si es así... ¡DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA EN ESTE INSTANTE! - gritó a lo que el niño rápidamente abandonó la sala. Estaba muy asustado... su padre de verdad era intimidante y si no lo conociera diría que era un monstruo. Al levantar la vista notó que los guardias de la entrada de la sala lo miraban extrañados. Vegeta enrojeció de cólera y gritó...

- ¡¿Y ustedes qué me miran, insectos? - y se alejó por el corredor.

Más tarde, en la noche, la calma volvió a reinar en el castillo. No se hizo ninguna celebración por el triunfo del príncipe ya que su padre decía que no había momento para esas cursilerías. Vegeta se encontraba nuevamente solo en su habitación, tumbado boca arriba en su amplia cama mientras pensaba en los sucesos del día... no se preocupada tanto por la gritoneada que le había dado su padre, lo que más le intrigaba era aquel extraño guerrero que lo ayudó en ese planeta...

Aburrido, se levantó y fue hacia la ventana. Se quedó observando las estrellas algunas de las cuales tintineaban intensamente. Siempre le habían fascinado las constelaciones y conocía algunas de ellas... por alguna extraña razón, el ver los astros lo hacían sentirse mejor. Como su ventana tenía una saliente parecida a un balcón pensó que sería muy agradable tomar el fresco y al mismo tiempo observar las estrellas. Dicho y hecho, salió de un salto y se sentó en el borde. Se sentía muy bien moviendo sus pequeñas piernas ritmo de su cola en tanto que la brisa nocturna acariciaba sus cabellos. El niño sonrió...

- ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora mi mamá? - pensaba en voz alta - Hace como una semana que partió y no creo que vuelva a verla en mucho tiempo... qué lástima...

- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro? - dijo una voz haciendo que Vegeta brincara del susto.

- ¡AAAHHH! - gritó perdiendo el equilibrio y se hubiera caído de no ser porque se sujetó con su cola de una pequeña estatua al borde de la cornisa de piedra. El niño pensó molesto... - _"No puedo creer que me haya asustando tan fácilmente... ¿qué clase de príncipe guerrero soy?.. ¡Qué humillante!... uhmp..."_

- ¿Acaso te asusté?... eso quiere decir que todavía no estás preparado, hijo... -sonrió Kaissa mientras se acomodaba su larga trenza.

- ¡Mamá!... ¡Qué gusto me da verte! - dijo el niño todavía colgado de su cola.

- A mí también, Vegeta... pero, ¿te vas a quedar allí colgado o vas a venir? - dijo en son de burla. El niño frunció el ceño y de un brinco volvió a la cornisa. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y Kaissa pensaba que se veía tan adorable de esa manera...^^

- ¡Claro que no me asustaste!... es solo que... resbalé, ¡Sí! - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya veo... - dijo la saiya sin creerle absolutamente nada. Vegeta la miró sonriendo nuevamente...

- ¿Y cuándo regresaste?... ¿por dónde estuviste?... yo también estuve de misión y me fue muy bien...

- Me alegro... ya estaba enterada de eso... ¿y no tuviste problemas? - continuó.

- No... ninguno. Derroté a todos esos insectos yo solo... no pasó nada... – dijo Vegeta mirando hacia otro lado, clara señal en un niño de que no estaba diciendo la verdad.

- ¿Seguro?... porque según pude escuchar en el castillo, estuviste un tiempo en un tanque de recuperación... – Kaissa tomó el brazo de su hijo y señaló una cicatriz - ¿Y qué es esto, eh?

- Bueno... pues... ¡No fue nada! - retiró bruscamente el brazo de las manos de su madre - Pasa que tuve una pequeña pelea con unos lagartos gigantes y uno de ellos me hirió en un descuido mío... y también...

- ¿Sí? – Kaissa entrecerró sus ojos.

- Apareció un extraño sujeto vestido con una capucha que luchó a mi lado... pero la verdad no fue necesaria su presencia ya que yo hubiera podido con todo yo solo. Lo que me extraña es que desapareció antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo... luchaba muy bien... me pregunto quién habrá sido...

- ¿En serio?... pues, quien sabe... tal vez era tu "ángel guardián"... - dijo sonriendo.

- ¡No digas tonterías, yo no creo en esas cosas!... aunque... ¿tú no tienes idea de quién pudo ser?

- Para nada, hijo... para nada... - dijo la guerrera conteniendo la risa, pero al ver que su hijo la miraba como si sospechara algo, cambió de tema... - Veo que te gusta observar las estrellas...

- ¿Eh?... sí, no sé por qué, pero siempre que las observo siento como si me olvidara de todos mis problemas... y de las cosas malas...

- No es extraño que lo hagas... a mí también desde que era niña me ha gustado observar las estrellas... - lo miró nuevamente - ¿Y te agrada alguna en particular?

- No lo sé... pero siempre me ha llamado la atención esa tan brillante... - la señaló - ¿La conoces, mamá?

- Uhm... sí, es **Betelgeuse**, del cazador Orión... al igual que tú, es una de mis favoritas... tiene unos destellos azulados muy especiales... ¿Y conoces todas las constelaciones? - preguntó Kaissa sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

- No todas... - dijo Vegeta - Cuando se las pregunto a mis maestros dicen que sólo debo aprender las que me sean útiles y no solo porque me gustan... las estrellas, según ellos, no sirven sino para conquistarlas y posteriormente destruirlas... con eso, ¿quién va a querer aprenderlas?, no me gustaría destruir algo que me agrade... - Kaissa vio la sinceridad en los ojos de su hijo y dijo con la calma que la caracterizaba...

- ¿Sabes, Vegeta?... aquí en el planeta para orientarte sólo debes fijarte en la posición del sol, por donde sale y el lugar donde se oculta... pero esto no ocurre en el espacio, ya que allí no existe ni el día ni la noche... - continuó - Entonces debes recurrir a las constelaciones para orientarte... las estrellas no se irán y siempre estarán en el mismo lugar durante toda su vida, que son millones de años...

- ¿Las estrellas viven?.. ¿Así como los saiyajins? - preguntó el príncipe no muy convencido.

- Ajá... nacen, viven y mueren como nosotros... cuando nacen son azuladas y brillantes como esa estrella que ves allá... ellas son testigos de todos los sucesos del universo... una vez, cuando era más joven, estuve en uno de mis viajes cerca a un lugar llamado Sistema Solar, muy lejos de aquí... en ese lugar existe una gran estrella amarilla llamada Sol... muy parecida al nuestro, y que es una estrella vieja... cuando la estrella esté a punto de llegar a final de su vida se tornará en "gigante roja", aumentará millones de veces su volumen y al final se extinguirá... esa es la muerte de una estrella... pero por ahora, ellas son observadoras silenciosas, nos dan la oportunidad de contemplar su grandeza y admitir que somos muy pequeños en el universo...

- ¿Somos pequeños?... ¿Pero no se supone que los saiyas somos los más fuertes del universo?

- Eso es verdad... pero a veces la humildad no hace daño a nadie... aunque sólo tú lo sepas...

- Estaba pensando... ¿por qué luchamos?... es que le pregunté a mi padre sobre eso y me dijo que eran sólo tonterías y que uno debe aplastar a los demás sin importar nada... - al escuchar sus palabras, el rostro de Kaissa se llenó de sombras...

- Tu padre jamás lo comprenderá y no vale la pena que se lo preguntes, Vegeta... solamente importa lo que creas tú y no lo que crean los demás... no debes preocuparte por eso... - dijo en tono serio, como si recordara cosas malas, pero luego su expresión cambió y miró a su hijo suavemente... - Siempre lucha por tus ideales y nunca des marcha atrás, ¿entendido?

- Sí mamá, lo haré... – sonrió el pequeño.

Madre e hijo estuvieron un rato más en silencio observando las estrellas. Muchos de los encuentros que tenían no hablaban mucho, pero compartían el silencio y eso significaba más que mil palabras para ellos. Vegeta observaba a su madre... ella era diferente a todos los saiyas que conocía... era elegante, noble, fuerte, respetable... y no podía negar que también tenía una mamá muy linda. Esos sentimientos de admiración no le despertaba ningún otro saiya... ni siquiera su padre que en lugar de respeto le inspiraba MIEDO... mucho miedo. La mirada de Kaissa era tranquilizadora y amable... le hacían sentirse muy bien... querido... y lo más importante... AMADO. La observó un rato más cuando sus ojos repararon en el anillo que adornaba la mano de su madre...

_El anillo_... siempre le había llamado la atención, no sólo porque era bonito y brillante como una estrella, sino porque para su madre significaba mucho y al parecer era la fuente de su fuerza. Era como si ese pequeño objeto hiciera que su poseedor se sintiera el guerrero más poderoso de todos y quería saber si era verdad... estiró su pequeña mano y trató de tocarlo...

- ¿Eh, qué haces Vegeta?... - dijo Kaissa al sentir que tomaban su mano. El niño la miró a los ojos...

- Sólo quiero saber si el anillo que tienes te hace más fuerte... yo también quiero ser fuerte, mamá... - dijo tratando de tomarlo, pero Kaissa lo puso fuera de su alcance...

- Este anillo es muy importante para mí y no es para jugar, Vegeta... - lo retiró de su dedo y lo observó tranquilamente - En verdad es un tesoro y no puedo separarme de él...

- ¿Me lo prestas por un momento?... quisiera usarlo yo también... - dijo el niño más entusiasmado. Kaissa lo miró y dijo cruzándose de brazos...

- No... todavía no puedes usarlo...

- ¿Qué?... ¿Y por qué no? - dijo Vegeta extrañado.

- Cuando seas un "niño grande" te lo daré... - dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

- ¿Co-cómo?... ¿"Niño grande"?... pero... ¡Si ya soy un niño grande!... hoy tuve mi primera misión y soy un guerrero muy fuerte... creo que me lo merezco... - dijo imitando la postura de su madre cruzado de brazos.

- ¿En serio?... vamos a ver... - tomó la mano de su hijo que estaba desenguantada y colocó el anillo en su dedo anular... y obviamente el anillo no encajó... - ¿Lo ves?... todavía no eres un niño grande... cuando el anillo encaje en tu dedo, será el momento en que te lo dé, ¿comprendiste?

- Eso no me parece justo, uhmp... - frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro sitio. Kaissa se colocó nuevamente el anillo, se puso de pie y dijo...

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de marcharme... no es bueno quedarme más tiempo... Ya nos veremos pronto, hijo... y recuerda...

- Sí, ya lo sé... "portarme bien y obedecer a mis maestros"... - dijo el príncipe con una mueca de desgano.

- Exacto... - sonrió y se descolgó unos metros por el borde de la saliente de piedra. Al llegar al final notó que estaba a bastante altura como para saltar normalmente así que tendría que volar.

Ya estaba a punto de elevar su ki para hacerlo cuando tuvo un sobresalto y se dio cuenta que muchos metros abajo de ellos, en un balcón a la misma altura había un guardia... ya conocía a ese guardia...

Kaissa masculló algo entre dientes. El rey Vegeta había designado a un grupo especial de soldados para vigilar que Kaissa no se acercara ni un metro al príncipe... incluso estaban con orden de matar si era necesario. La saiya frunció el ceño...

- "_No me queda __otra... acciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas... ¡ALLÁ VOY!"_ - pensó y columpiándose de la saliente tomó impulso y se lanzó hacia el guardia con gran agilidad cayendo justo sobre su cabeza y tirándolo al suelo con su propio peso. Casi inmediatamente, se levantó y corrió hacia dentro del castillo. En tanto que el príncipe observaba emocionado la hazaña de su madre...

- "_¡Muy bien, excelente!... ¡No cabe duda que es la mejor!"_ - pensó contento y se sintió orgulloso de las habilidades de su mamá. Debía corresponder el riesgo que ella hacía para verlo superándose cada día. En eso el guardia se levantó bastante enojado y dijo...

- ¡MIERDA!... ¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS ME PEGÓ?... ¡Juro que si encuentro a ese miserable lo mataré! - dicho y hecho entró al castillo tras los pasos de Kaissa. No había avanzado ni diez metros por el corredor cuando se topó con Nappa que le bloqueaba el paso...

- ¡¿Por qué gritas de esa manera, soldado? - dijo muy serio.

- Algo me golpeó mientras estaba vigilando el balcón y tengo razones para creer que hay intrusos en el castillo... ¡Tengo que dar la alarma!... ¡DÉJAME PASAR NAPPA! - hizo ademán de volver a pasar pero Nappa lo tomó de una de las hombreras de la armadura y lo arrojó hacia atrás con fuerza...

- ¡¿Acaso quieres provocar un alboroto general por una estupidez, animal?... primero encuentra la causa del problema y luego grita todo lo que quieras... - le arrojó un bulto que tenía en la mano... - ¡Aquí está tu intruso!

El soldado se extrañó y miró el bulto descubriendo que era una especie de ave de afilado pico, color negro, cabeza roja y garras largas... (Algo parecido a un buitre)... llamada por los saiyas "_Angapila"_...

- Pero... ¿qué? - dijo el guardia confundido.

- Por si no lo sabes, estas aves gustan lanzarse en picada sobre cualquier cosa que se mueva... de seguro pensó que eras un animal desnutrido y te quiso devorar... jeje... de haber dado la alarma, el Rey Vegeta con toda seguridad te hubiera decapitado por la payasada que ibas a hacer...

- Sí... tiene razón, discúlpeme... - dijo el saiya.

- Ya que todo está aclarado... ¡VUELVE A TU PUESTO EN ESTE INSTANTE, IMBÉCIL! – le gritó Nappa.

El guardia se retiró avergonzado en tanto que Nappa giró sobre sus talones y caminó un rato deteniéndose al lado de una puerta entreabierta. Sin voltear dijo...

- Ya todo está bajo control, majestad... el camino está despejado... la verdad fue una suerte que haya pillado una de estos pájaros por si esto pasaba…

- Gracias, Nappa... la verdad nunca me hubiera imaginado que supieras las costumbres de la vida silvestre... jaja - respondió Kaissa apoyada en el muro contiguo a la puerta.

- Esa historia la escuché una vez de Karionte... a él le gustaban esas aves, según puedo recordar... – sonrió el guerrero.

- Lo sé... tal vez algún día se la cuente a mi hijo... – suspiró la saiya.

- Alteza, ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensa seguir así?... – preguntó Nappa – Recuerde que en cada visita pone en riesgo su vida... si el Rey Vegeta se llegara a enterar, usted podría...

- ¿Morir?... eso lo sé perfectamente desde hace años. Pero el precio por ver a mi hijo lo vale... también quería darte las gracias por haberme informado del itinerario de la misión del príncipe... afortunadamente mi escuadrón se encontraba cerca y pude darme un salto al planeta Kor... que por cierto fue muy oportuno, sino mi hijo hubiera sido comida de lagartos... - dijo Kaissa recordando el incidente en que tuvo que salvar a su hijo del ataque de las salvajes criaturas.

- Ya me suponía que usted había sido la que ayudó al príncipe... en nombre de todos, se lo agradezco mucho... - dijo el guerrero sonriendo.

- No tienes nada que decir... pero te voy a pedir que no le menciones nada de esto a mi hijo... Vegeta es tan orgulloso que jamás admitiría que alguien lo ayudó en un combate y mucho menos que le salvó la vida... ¿Lo entiendes? - dijo Kaissa.

- Como usted diga, majestad... - asintió - Mucha suerte y cuídese...

- Gracias, Nappa... eres un buen amigo...

Una vez que Nappa desapareciera por el corredor, Kaissa asomó la cabeza por la puerta, sonrió y corrió hacia el lado contrario del pasillo protegida por la oscuridad.

_- ESPACIO EXTERIOR -  
_

Una nave de enormes dimensiones surcaba el espacio con dirección al planeta Vejita. Tenía forma circular con tres ventanas igualmente circulares en el frente y una compuerta en la parte superior. Dentro de ella había muchos soldados, pero no parecían ser de una misma raza, sino eran de muchas y todos iban y venían haciendo varias cosas. En medio de todo, un sujeto de aspecto rechoncho, de piel rosada y con púas en la cabeza y brazos, caminaba con rumbo a la cabina principal en tanto que los soldados lo seguían con la mirada... era Dodoria, uno de los guerreros más poderosos bajo las órdenes de Freezer.

Al rato llegó hasta la puerta de la sala que se abrió para dar paso a una enorme sala y casi cerca a las ventanas había una figura en una silla flotante. Otro guerrero, de aspecto más civilizado, piel azulada y cabellos verdes, se acercó a Dodoria... su nombre era Zarbon, otro poderoso guerrero del mismo nivel que Dodoria.

- ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde, Dodoria?... el gran Freezer hace rato que te llamaba y no está muy contento contigo... - le reclamó Zarbon.

- Tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con los soldados... - se acercó a la silla flotante - Le ruego al gran Freezer me disculpe... además no estaba perdiendo el tiempo...

- Sabes muy bien que cuando el gran Freezer da una orden esta debe cumplirse de inmediato... ¡Tus tonterías pueden esperar para más tarde! – le increpó el guerrero.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Dodoria lo miró enojado.

- Ya está bien, Zarbon... Dodoria ya dijo su excusa y no veo que hagas tanto escándalo por esa pequeñez... – dijo una profunda voz al otro lado de la silla flotante.

- Pero... señor...

- Acaso... ¿Te parece mal mi decisión, soldado Zarbon? - dijo la figura sin voltear mientras movía su cola. El guerrero de cabellos verdes tragó saliva...

- ¡No!... ¡Jamás, señor! - dijo el guerrero en total sumisión.

- Eso está bien, soldado... y bien, ¿qué tienes para informarme, soldado Dodoria? - continuó el extraño sujeto sin voltear a ver a sus subordinados.

- Los planes de conquista van justo y como usted lo pidió, gran Freezer... justo hoy fue conquistado otro planeta por nada más y nada menos que el príncipe del planeta Vejita...

- ¡Bromeas!... ¡Si ese mocoso ni siquiera tiene cinco años! - dijo Zarbon sorprendido.

- Y eso no es todo... ese niño tiene un poder de pelea superior al de los saiyajins normales y cada vez se vuelve más fuerte. Y según otros informes otro planeta más fue conquistado por ellos... los saiyajins son muy eficientes haciendo este tipo de trabajos... - terminó de decir el gordo guerrero.

- Eso no es bueno, Dodoria... me parece bien que los saiyajins sean buenos guerreros, pero... ¿Te imaginas si aparecieran más guerreros del mismo nivel que ese mocoso?... ¡Ellos serían capaces de rebelarse contra nosotros y atacarnos! – dijo Zarbon.

- Me parece que exageras, mientras tengan esos insectos planetas para conquistar y vender estarán muy tranquilos... – el respondió el guerrero.

- No estés tan seguro de eso, soldado Dodoria - la voz del sujeto intervino - A esos saiyajins se les está subiendo mucho los humos a la cabeza y me parece que están en el límite... y cuando pasan del límite se deben tomar otro tipo de medidas...

Zarbon y Dodoria se miraron confundidos, cuando lentamente la silla flotante comenzó a dar la vuelta mostrando a un personaje de pequeño tamaño piel pálida y frío aspecto... era FREEZER, el conquistador de mundos.

El dictador sonrió y dijo con una maligna expresión...

- Deben ser... ELIMINADOS - dijo con una gélida voz que resonó en el silencio de la habitación.

**Fin del noveno episodio...**

**

* * *

**__

_Notas de la autora __: El nombre de la estrella que menciona Kaissa, Betelgeuse, fue tomado del fic "Don´t be silly" de Nyaar... gracias a ella por permitirme usarlo._


	10. Un inesperado destino

**Una Madre, un anillo...**

**y una Unión**

_**por **__**Alondra**_

**Capítulo 10: "Un inesperado destino"**

**

* * *

**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kaissa regresara al planeta Vejita y ahora se mantenía en espera de alguna nueva misión. Desde que naciera su hijo, sus días transcurrían de misión en misión y su escuadrón era uno de los mejores con una impecable labor. Ahora que el príncipe había crecido ya no eran misiones tan largas como antes y con los pequeños encuentros que tenía con él era más que suficiente. El pequeño Vegeta mejoraba día con día y eso la reconfortaba bastante. Lo único que no le gustaba era el saber que la nave de Freezer estuviera tan cerca de su planeta... ese sujeto no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y a pesar que nunca lo había visto de frente conocía de sus atrocidades y del miedo que el Rey Vegeta le tenía... en ese caso debía ser un sujeto terrible.

Ese día en particular se sentía intranquila y no sabía la causa... ella había permanecido en el planeta más de dos semanas y eso por demás era raro ya que por lo general a la semana de llegar el Rey le ordenaba irse a otra misión... y lo más raro era que no lo había visto ni siquiera la había llamado a su presencia... _¿Qué estaría pasando?_

Mientras pensaba en eso, Kaissa fue hacia el campo de entrenamiento y se dio con la sorpresa de encontrar a su hijo entrenando con Nappa, como siempre. Se detuvo a observarlo y pensó...

_- "Este niño... ¿será un tirano como su padre cuando crezca?... no, no lo creo... él jamás será un maldito bastardo. Vegeta sabe lo que es ser querido..." _- su expresión se tornó a una de tristeza - _"Creo que ya cumplí con mi deber y será mejor que me vaya... pero antes de eso..."_

De un salto, Kaissa descendió hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde, afortunadamente, no había ningún guardia excepto Nappa. Vegeta que en ese momento lanzaba un golpe al aire, vio a su madre y se alegró...

-_ "Es mi madre... ¿Pero qué hace aquí?" _- pensó y luego dijo en voz alta - ¡Qué bien, eso quiere decir que todavía no se marchará! - olvidándose de que tenía a su guardián al costado, corrió hacia ella como un niño normal.

Kaissa lo miraba seriamente y cuando su hijo estaba a menos de un metro de ella, le soltó una bofetada en pleno rostro lanzando al pequeño lejos. Nappa se quedó atónito, ya que nunca hubiera esperado una reacción así de la reina. Vegeta se levantó tocando su mejilla en tanto que Kaissa continuaba inmóvil...

- ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿por qué me golpeaste? - dijo sorprendido.

- Nunca olvides quien eres, Vegeta... no importa el momento que sea y lo que sientas, debes mantener su posición delante de los demás... ¡Tú eres el príncipe de los guerreros! – dijo Kaissa.

- "_Es verdad..."_ - pensó – "_Estoy delante de Nappa y no puedo comportarme como si fuera un bebé... ya entiendo..." _- se levantó todavía sobándose la mejilla y se quedó de pie delante de su madre con el ceño fruncido.

- Me alegra que lo hallas comprendido, hijo... - sonrió la saiya levemente - Ahora quiero que me ataques... con toda tu fuerza...

- ¿Eh?... ¿con toda mi fuerza? - parpadeó el niño.

- Quiero saber si es verdad lo que dices... que eres el guerrero más poderoso de todos... ¡Anda, trata de golpearme!... ¿o es que no te consideras capaz? - sonrió con aparente ironía. Vegeta apretó los dientes...

- ¡Claro, soy muy fuerte!... muy bien, mamá... ¡Ahora verás de lo que soy capaz!... ¡AAAHHH!

Vegeta se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia su madre, pero al tratar de golpearla ella desapareció, apareciendo tras él y lanzándolo contra la arena de un codazo. Vegeta se levantó y volvió a atacarla... pero el niño no estaba usando toda su fuerza ya que no quería dañar a su madre. Kaissa se dio cuenta y lo tomó de los cabellos...

- ¡¿Qué te pasa, mocoso? - le dijo enojada - ¡No estás peleando en serio, a mí no me puedes engañar!... ¡VAMOS, PELEA! - lo lanzó al aire y de un puñetazo en el estómago lo empotró con fuerza en una de las paredes el castillo. Nappa, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, se acercó preocupado...

- Majestad... ¿No cree que se le está pasando la mano?... ¡El príncipe todavía es un niño!

- Sé perfectamente lo que hago, Nappa... y eso que lo estoy golpeando con poca fuerza. Todavía no tiene seguridad en la pelea, pero te aseguro que ahora peleará de verdad...

Dicho y hecho, la pared en donde estaba Vegeta reventó llamando la atención de ambos y el niño salió totalmente ileso con una salvaje mirada en los ojos. Nappa nunca había visto ese tipo de mirada en su protegido y por un momento se sintió intimidado. Vegeta hizo explotar su energía y le lanzó un disparo a su madre que lo pudo repeler cruzando los brazos, pero lo que no pudo evitar fue una patada frontal que recibió en el abdomen, seguido de varios golpes a toda velocidad que la estaban poniendo en aprietos. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, Vegeta era muy ágil y antes de que pudiera contraatacar, recibió un disparo de energía de lleno en el rostro y que la impulsó cayendo de espaldas. Vegeta respiraba agitado y al ver que su madre no se movía, se acercó...

- Mamá... ¿Te encuentras bien?... perdona, no quise golpearte tan fuerte... fue solo que perdí el control... y... - pero una voz lo cortó.

- Hay algo que todavía te falta aprender, Vegeta... - Kaissa se sentó en el suelo y le disparó un energy ha, golpeándolo de nuevo hacia atrás... - ¡NUNCA te confíes de tu enemigo!... - se levantó con dificultad y dijo acercándose a su hijo que todavía seguía tendido en el suelo - Suficiente, Vegeta... tú has ganado.

- ¿Qué?... pero... si lograste derribarme... - dijo el príncipe levantándose también.

- Te derribé porque me aproveché de un error tuyo para atacarte, eso te lo dará la experiencia conforme pasen los años... pero tu velocidad y ataques fueron superiores a los míos... eres muy bueno y me siento orgullosa de ti, hijo.

- Bueno... sólo hago lo que tú siempre me dices... que debo ser el mejor de todos, ¿no?

- Así es... nos vemos... - acarició su alborotada cabellera y dando media vuelta se alejó dejando al niño todavía confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. Nappa se acercó a ella...

- ¿Se encuentra bien, majestad? - preguntó. Kaissa con los ojos cerrados dijo...

- Es mejor que me vaya... Vegeta ya ha madurado lo suficiente como para saber qué es lo bueno y lo malo... he pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste y ahora es tiempo que mi hijo empiece a volar con sus propias alas...

- ¿Que hará usted, alteza?... ¿Se marchará del planeta definitivamente?... el príncipe es pequeño y aún la necesita... - dijo Nappa tratando de disuadirla.

- No lo sé... tengo que pensarlo mucho, pero por el momento esperaré a ver qué sucede... - y volteó la mirada hacia si hijo que había reanudado su entrenamiento... - _Vegeta... _– pensó.

_En ese mismo momento, en la sala del trono..._

Un gran séquito de soldados aguardaba en el inmenso trono… como si algo fuera a pasar, todos estaban alineados y no podían ocultar su nerviosismo. El Rey Vegeta aguardaba nervioso sentado en su trono en tanto que sus dedos no dejaban de golpetear...

- "_Demonios... ¿Serán verdad los rumores que escuché?... ¿que Freezer planea exterminarnos?... no, eso no puede ser... después de tantos años a su servicio... debe ser un rumor, sí… debe ser sólo eso..."_ – pensaba.

- Vaya... no pensaba encontrarte aquí, Rey Vegeta... - dijo una voz de entre las sombras, haciendo que tanto el rey y el resto de los saiyas se sobresaltaran...

- ¿Freezer?... pero, ¿Cuándo llegaste?... es decir... – el Rey se puso de pie rápidamente. El dictador lo miró arrogantemente mientras salía de entre las sombras...

- Quería cerciorarme de que todo estuviera en orden, Vegeta... según informes… tus guerreros han hecho una muy buena labor... ustedes los saiyajins son excelentes con este tipo de trabajos...

- Eh... muchas gracias, señor... - alcanzó a decir el soberano. Su miedo se notaba a leguas...

- ¿No te importa si me siento aquí, no?... - dijo Freezer ocupando la posición del Rey Vegeta en el trono... - Sabes, Vegeta... he estado pensando mucho y he decidido llevarme a tu hijo conmigo para que sea uno de mis soldados...

- Que... ¿QUÉ? - dijo el Rey totalmente sorprendido.

- Creo que será muy bueno para tu pequeño bastardo venir conmigo... podrá pulir mejor sus habilidades que quedándose en este miserable planeta... - dijo en tanto que el Rey apretaba los dientes de ira... sin saber qué hacer...

- Pero... él está con Nappa… además... - iba a decir algo más, pero el dictador lo cortó...

- No te preocupes... el que principito vaya con su "niñera"... entonces, si no hay nada más que decir... me retiro. Y muchas gracias por tu colaboración, Vegeta... ¡Jajajajaja! – y empezó a irse sin dejar de reír.

Una vez que se retiró Freezer, el Rey Vegeta se quedó inmóvil sintiendo una gran impotencia. Y justo en ese momento, unos de los soldados que estaba formado, rompió su fila y dijo...

- ¡Majestad!... ¿Acaso va a permitir que Freezer que lleve al príncipe con él?... ¡No puede hacer eso! - dijo indignado. El Rey volteó a verlo con ira y gritó...

- ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME LO QUE DEBO O NO DEBO HACER, INSECTO MISERABLE? ¡MUERE! - y terminando de decirlo le disparó al saiya acabando instantáneamente con la vida del desgraciado. Miró al resto de soldados y sin decir nada más... abandonó la sala.

_Puesto de mando..._

Kaissa observaba unas cartas estelares en tanto que el jefe de mando le daba los detalles de la misión que iba a cumplir...

- ¿Conque es por esta zona, no?... - preguntó la guerrera mientras revisaba las cartas.

- Sí... es el Sistema Solar… en ese lugar existe un planeta llamado Tierra... y a decir verdad la vida existente es muy débil... usted podría acabar con todo en un par de días... – respondió el jefe de mando.

- Si es así, no vale la pena ir a ese lugar... no tardaría nada de tiempo, además sería muy aburrido... más bien, a ese planeta podrían enviar un infante a destruirlo... ¿Qué otro planeta tienes disponible? – preguntó Kaissa.

- No lo sé, majestad... pero si me espera unos quince minutos le informaré... últimamente ya no quedan planetas por conquistar... es decir, por estos lugares...

- Muy bien... regresaré en quince minutos... y pobre de ti si no me tienes la información para ese entonces, basura... - amenazó la saiya antes de retirarse.

Kaissa comenzó a recorrer los pasillos pensando en lo que iba a hacer... _¿Sería lo correcto?_ Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño… su decisión ya estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás. Estaba en esas cuando un ruido de voces llamó su atención... provenía de la sala de recuperación. Se asomó por la puerta y observó un grupo de saiyas que tenían el aspecto de guerreros de clase baja, eran tres varones y una chica, que no le quitaban la vista al guerrero que se recuperaba en uno de los tanques. Kaissa pareció reconocer al sujeto...

- "_Ese guerrero... me parece conocido... ¡Sí, es Bardock!... pero, ¿qué le ocurrió?"_ - pensó y entró a la sala atrayendo las atención de los presentes. Uno de los guerreros al reconocerla se inclinó...

- Oh, su alteza Kaissa... discúlpenos, no sabíamos que estaba aquí... - a su voz todos los guerreros hicieron una reverencia. Kaissa los miró y luego miró a Bardock...

- ¿Qué le ocurrió? - a su pregunta, Toma, al parecer el guerrero segundo al mando, dijo...

- Estuvimos de misión en el planeta Karnagge, ya habíamos terminado con todo, pero uno de los insectos que todavía quedaba con vida lo atacó por sorpresa... nada grave, afortunadamente... – respondió.

- Ya veo... este Bardock, con lo buen guerrero que es lo más seguro es que ya esté bien dentro de poco... bueno, ya es hora de retirarme… buena suerte a todos... - dijo saliendo de la sala. Punbkin, un guerrero de enormes proporciones dijo a sus compañeros...

- Es la primera vez que veo a la reina... pero, ¿Por qué no se dejará ver tan seguido?

- Y lo más importante... ¿Cómo es que conoce a Bardock? - volvió a decir Toma.

- Tal parece que ya se conocían desde antes… recuerdo hace un año cuando ella regresó de una larga travesía y Bardock le presentó a su hijo... - intervino Serippa, la joven guerrera que los acompañaba. Los otros guerreros se miraron, cuando la voz del médico los llamó...

- Bueno, muchachos... no se preocupen por Bardock, él estará bien... sólo necesita reposar un poco en el tanque... – dijo.

- Caray... bueno, ni modo muchachos, tendremos que irnos solos a la próxima misión... – comentó Toma a sus compañeros.

- ¿A dónde se dirigen esta vez? - volvió a preguntar al doctor. Toma se detuvo mientras sus compañeros dejaban la sala...

- Al planeta Milt... - respondió el guerrero y siguió al resto de saiyas.

En tanto, Kaissa había llegado al puente de mando… para su fortuna habían encontrado un planeta adecuado a unos días de distancia y sin dudarlo aceptó la misión. La nave estaba a punto de salir y debía irse de inmediato... lo único que lamentaba era el no poder despedirse de su hijo antes de partir...

La nave de Kaissa despegó a los pocos minutos, atravesando la atmósfera y saltando al espacio. La saiya observaba el planeta alejarse... y una horrible sensación la envolvió de golpe... idéntico a la que sintiera cuando estaba en el planeta. No le dio importancia y tomó su lugar en la cabina de mando.

La nave de Freezer no estaba muy lejos de allí y la presencia de los saiyas no pasó desapercibida para ellos... especialmente para Freezer que observaba todo desde su enorme ventana. Dodoria y Zarbon lo acompañaban...

- Soldado Zarbon... acércate por favor... - dijo el emperador en un tono de voz que si no era obedecido de inmediato se corría el riesgo de perder la cabeza.

- ¿Llamaba usted, gran Freezer? – respondió el guerrero.

- Dime una cosa... esa nave que despegó del planeta Vejita tiene el sello real, ¿cierto? – preguntó.

- Eh... así es, señor... tal vez sea un integrante de la familia real... podría ser el Rey Vegeta... – empezó a decir Zarbon pero Freezer le cortó…

- No, no lo creo... si no hace mucho que le hice una visita, no tendría motivos para irse tan rápido... quiero que averigües quién está en esa nave... ¿Comprendes, soldado Zarbon?

- Pero... ¿Cuál es el interés en saber eso, señor? - Freezer lo miró y el guerrero se puso nervioso - Es decir, debe ser un mugroso saiya como los demás...

- ¿Puedes hacerlo, soldado?... ¿Sí o no? - volvió a preguntar seseante como una serpiente. Zarbon tragó saliva...

- ¡Sí, en seguida, señor! - y salió rápidamente de la sala de control.

_Nave Real..._

Uno de los guerreros había captado una señal por radio, identificando su origen de la nave de Freezer. Rápidamente puso al resto de la tripulación en alerta...

- ¡Tenemos una llamada de la nave del gran Freezer, alteza!... - dijo el guerrero llamando a su reina. Kaissa frunció el ceño...

- ¿Sí?... ¿Y qué es lo que quiere ese dictador? - dijo la saiya en un tono de fastidio.

_Nave de Freezer..._

Zarbon había regresado para darle la información a Freezer, el cual sonrió misteriosamente...

- Qué interesante... así que Vejitasei tenía una reina... eso no lo sabía. Creo que debo demostrarle mis modales a su majestad y conocerla personalmente... – dijo sonriendo con ironía.

- ¿Acaso usted irá a la nave de los monos saiyajins, gran Freezer? -intervino el rechoncho guerrero.

- ¡Claro que no, idiota! - contestó el dictador enojado - Ordena a la nave saiyajin que se detenga... y que su reina se presente ante mí en este momento, ¿comprendido?... tal vez no esté enterada que su hijo vendrá conmigo... si es así, es mi deber informárselo...jeje

_Nave Real..._

- ¡¿Qué?... ¡No, de ninguna manera!... ¡No tengo nada que decirle a ese miserable, por mí se puede ir al mismísimo infierno! - dijo la saiya poniéndose de pie indignada al recibir la orden de la nave de Freezer.

- No es bueno provocar a Freezer, majestad... recuerde que podría volarnos de un sólo golpe. Y no creo que demore mucho, la nave de ellos tiene un tubo extensor en la compuerta principal, así que no tendrá problemas en ir allá... - dijo el guerrero.

- ¡Ese no es el punto!... ¿Para qué diablos querrá que vaya ese malnacido?... - suspiró - En fin... ¡Coloquen la nave paralela a la nave de Freezer!... veremos que se trae entre manos...

Ambas naves se aunaron en el espacio, extendiendo la nave del conquistador en un momento un tubo transparente que se acopló a la nave saiya. Momentos después, la puerta de abrió dando paso a Kaissa. Un guerrero la acompañaba...

- ¿Está segura de no querer compañía, majestad?... Freezer es un sujeto del que uno no puede confiarse... - advirtió el guerrero. Kaissa lo miró y luego miró al frente...

- Eso ya lo sé... será mejor que vaya sola. No tardaré nada... - respondió.

Kaissa atravesó el tubo de comunicación y entró a la nave extranjera. Un soldado con aspecto de reptil de color morado, salió a recibirla...

- ¿Usted es la reina del planeta Vejita? - preguntó dudoso. Kaissa lo miró fríamente...

- Sí, soy yo... Freezer me mandó llamar... ¡Llévame ante él de inmediato! - ordenó. El soldado sacudió su cabeza e hizo lo que le mandaba...

Mientras se dirigían a la sala principal de la nave, todos los guerreros presentes se quedaron observándola ya que la mayoría nunca había visto a un hembra saiya... y algunos con intensiones no muy sanas por la manera en que la miraban. Ella los ignoró y siguió al púrpura soldado hasta que se encontraron con Dodoria que estaba en la puerta de la cabina principal...

- Es un gran honor que la reina del planeta Vejita se halla dignado a visitarnos... - se inclinó el rosado guerrero, pero era como si se burlara de ella, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Kaissa... - Ya puedes retirarte soldado, yo escoltaré a su majestad hasta la presencia del gran Freezer...

- Freezer está allí, ¿cierto?... entonces déjame pasar. No tengo tiempo que perder... - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- No tan rápido, mi estimada reina... antes de eso deberá responder algunas preguntas al bueno de Dodoria... - le bloqueó el paso - Y déjeme decirte que para pertenecer a esa parvada de monos saiyajins, es usted una hembra muy hermosa...

Ya iba a tocarle el rostro, cuando Kaissa de un movimiento le enterró la rodilla en el estómago y lo cogió del cuello, mientras le decía furiosa...

- ¡Mira, basura!... No estoy para perder el tiempo contigo, ¡ASÍ QUE LLÉVAME ANTE TU AMO DE INMEDIATO! - gritó lanzándolo hacia atrás. Dodoria se levantó sobándose el abdomen...

- Argg... eres una hembra muy fuerte... y eso no fue agradable, reinecita... - dijo molesto y pudo haberle hecho algo, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando paso a Zarbon...

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Dodoria?... ¡¿Y qué fueron esos gritos? - dijo, cuando sus ojos se posaron en Kaissa que seguía en la misma postura - Usted debe ser la reina del planeta Vejita... pase, el gran Freezer la espera... - Kaissa lo miró y pasó por su lado. Dodoria apretó los dientes...

- Esa puta... juró que me desquitaré con ella... ¡Nadie le hace eso al poderoso Dodoria! – gruñó furioso.

- Tú tuviste la culpa... nunca te confíes de un saiyajin, nunca sabes cómo puede reaccionar... y menos si es una hembra... – respondió Zarbon.

- Sí, es verdad... es por eso que deben desaparecer... jeje – dijo Dodoria.

Kaissa en tanto estaba de pie en medio de la cabina principal. Observaba el lugar... había pasado por un mal rato, pero esperaba que lo que viniera después no fuera peor. Miró hacia el frente justo cuando la silla flotante de Freezer se daba media vuelta. El sujeto habló...

- Vaya… así que usted es la esposa del Rey... no había tenido el placer de conocerla... tal vez le gustaría sentirse cómoda... ¿Gusta algo de beber? – dijo mirándola fijamente. Kaissa no cambió su expresión...

- Al grano, Freezer... ¿Para qué me mandó llamar? - dijo de frente.

- Pero, ¿qué modales son esos, mi estimada reina?... cualquiera diría que tiene prisa por abandonar el planeta... - dijo el emperador de forma irónica.

- Estoy a mitad de una misión y no puedo perder el tiempo... – respondió Kaissa en el mismo frío tono.

- Me hablas con una familiaridad como si no supieras de lo que soy capaz... muy bien, te lo diré... sólo quería saber si ya estabas enterada que tu hijo vendrá conmigo como uno de mis soldados...

- ¡¿QUÉEEE? – gritó totalmente impresionada. Freezer sonrió...

- ¿Cómo?... ¿No lo sabías?... - dijo fingiendo sorpresa - Me imaginaba que el Rey Vegeta ya te había puesto al tanto de todo. Muy bien, yo te lo diré... estuve hace unas horas en el planeta y hablé con él... y déjame decirte que estuvo totalmente de acuerdo en entregarme al príncipe...

Kaissa no sabía que decir... estaba en una especie de shock por lo que acababa de escuchar... _¡¿Su hijo?... ¡¿Soldado de Freezer?_ Eso era algo que ella no podía tolerar...

- Eso no puede ser, tiene que ser mentira... ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! - gritó Kaissa en un acto de desesperación casi perdiendo en control. Freezer continuó impasible...

- Lamento decirte que es la verdad, mi estimada Kaissa... ese es tu nombre, ¿cierto?... el príncipe partirá conmigo hoy mismo... si deseas, puedes regresar al planeta Vejita para despedirte de él... ¡Jajaja!

- Eres un... eres un maldito desgraciado... ni creas que lo voy a permitir... - comenzó a cargar energía en su mano – Te voy a... te voy a...

- Ah, ah, ah... - la miró negando con el dedo – No te recomiendo hacer eso, reina... y te lo diré por qué...

Freezer volteó a ver a uno de los soldados que estaba de guardia junto a la puerta... entrecerró la mirada, sus pupilas se tornaron rojas... y en un instante hizo explotar al pobre diablo dejando una gran mancha roja en el sitio. Kaissa se quedó espantada...

- Y eso que viste sólo fue una pequeña muestra de mi poder... imagínate si te hubiera mirado a ti… hubiera sido muy lamentable, Kaissa... así que no trates de jugar conmigo... puedes retirarte... ah, y dile a tu pequeño bastardo que lo espero lo más pronto posible...

- "_Mierda... no, no puede ser... Vegeta... tengo que regresar..." _- pensó a punto de perder la calma.

Sin siquiera despedirse (quien iba a querer hacerlo después de eso), Kaissa salió corriendo por la puerta empujando y destruyendo a todo aquel que obstruyera su camino. No paró hasta llegar a su nave, sentándose de golpe en la cabina de mando...

- ¡DEPRISA!... ¡DEN MEDIA VUELTA!... ¡REGRESAMOS AL PLANETA VEJITA! – gritó mientras manipulaba unos controles.

- ¿Al planeta?... pero, ¿pasó algo majestad? – preguntó uno de los tripulantes sin entender lo que pasaba. Kaissa disparó una ráfaga de energía a sus pies...

- ¡¿QUÉ NO ME OÍSTE, INSECTO?... ¡REGRESEMOS YA!

Kaissa estaba demasiado turbada con lo que había pasado para darse cuenta de lo que hacía. El soldado la miró, no dijo nada y cumplió con su orden.

**Fin del décimo episodio...**


	11. El valor de una promesa

**Una Madre, un anillo...**

**y una Unión**

_**por **__**Alondra**_

**Capítulo 11: "El valor de una promesa"**

**

* * *

**

_Kaissa se había enterado por boca del mismo Freezer que su hijo le había sido entregado en custodia, algo totalmente ignorado por ella y ahora regresaba al planeta Vejita a aclarar el asunto y ajustar cuentas pendientes..._

Al cabo de unos minutos, la nave aterrizó en el planeta y antes de que terminara de apagar los motores, Kaissa salió de la nave y volando se dirigió hacia el castillo, con una mirada de ira y desesperación en sus ojos... quería desquitarse con alguien y ya sabía con quién...

_Sala del trono... _

El Rey Vegeta se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro... todavía no podía olvidar la visita del malvado Freezer. Había mandado reunir a sus mejores guerreros y deteniendo su caminar, les dijo...

- ¡Escuchen todos!... como bien sabrán, Freezer planea llevarse consigo al príncipe y que trabaje para él para de esa forma asegurarse que nuestro planeta también esté bajo su dominio, ya que es el único heredero al trono... ¡ESO NO PODEMOS PERMITIRLO!

- ¡NO! – gritaron los soldados saiyajin al unísono. Luego de eso, el Rey continuó…

- También Freezer piensa que los saiyajins somos una amenaza para él, porque sabe que cada vez que nos recuperamos de una batalla, nos volvemos más fuertes... puede que planee eliminarnos... ¡Tenemos que unirnos y acabar con él antes de que lleve a cabo su propósito! – terminando de decirlo hizo un saludo con la mano, a la altura del pecho, apuntado la palma hacia abajo.

- ¡SI, SEÑOR! – respondieron los guerreros imitando el saludo de su Rey.

Después que los guerreros se hubieron marchado, el Rey Vegeta se sentó en el trono a meditar sobre lo que tenía planeado hacer, cuando de pronto las puertas del salón de abrieron de par a par, asustándolo. Kaissa estaba en la puerta, respirando agitadamente y con una terrible expresión en el rostro. Enfurecido, el Rey Vegeta se puso de pie...

- ¡¿Y tú qué diablos haces aquí, Kaissa?... – le gritó – ¡Te advertí que te largaras de este planeta! - Kaissa siguió mirándolo con la misma expresión de furia y se le acercó...

- Eres un maldito bastardo... miserable... tú... ¡CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLO! – le gritó sin dejar de caminar hacia él.

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando, mujer?... ¿Acaso quieres que te mate en este instante? – la amenazó, pero Kaissa era oídos sordos a sus palabras.

- ¡CRETINO! – se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia él y le soltó un puñetazo que lo mandó lejos, descargando en él toda su ira, aunada a todos los años de sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar el Rey Vegeta... _(Autora: ¡Bien hecho!^^)_

- ¡¿Quién te crees para golpearme, maldita puta?... ¡ESTO YA ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE TE AGUANTO!... ¡DESAPARECE! – diciéndolo el Rey trató de fulminarla con un disparo de energía, pero Kaissa lo esquivó y volvió a arremeter con fuerza contra él golpeándolo fuertemente en el abdomen haciendo que escupiera sangre, para luego inmovilizarlo de una llave. El rey estaba sorprendido de la velocidad y fuerza de Kaissa...

- ¡¿No te lo esperabas, verdad miserable? – dijo la saiya mientras apretaba más su agarre – Recuerda que aquella vez en que peleaste conmigo yo era muy joven e inexperta... y debo agradecerte por todos los años que me mandaste al espacio porque mi poder de pelea a aumentado más de lo que te imaginas... podría matarte en este instante si me diera la gana... – dijo con una malvada sonrisa. El rey comenzó a sentir asfixia por el agarro de la saiya...

- Arggg... ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kaissa? – dijo entrecortado.

- Acabo de enterarme que accediste a que Freezer se llevara a Vegeta con él... ¡¿CÓMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE PONER A MI HIJO EN MANOS DE ESE MONSTRUO? – gritó furiosa arrojándolo al suelo. El rey Vegeta se levantó como pudo...

- ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste? – dijo apretando los dientes.

- El mismo Freezer fue quién me lo dijo... ¿Así qué estabas esperando a que yo me fuera para regalárselo, no?... ¡ERES UN MALDITO! – gritó ya fuera de control.

- ¡En primer lugar yo no se lo regalé, así que no pongas palabras en mi boca, Kaissa!... Tomé esa decisión porque me pareció adecuada la oferta de Freezer, en el espacio podrá aprender a ser mejor guerrero que en este planeta... y otra cosa, ¿A ti qué diablos puede importante las decisiones que tome sobre mi hijo?... tú dejaste de ser su madre desde hace mucho tiempo, por si no lo recuerdas... – le dijo fríamente. Kaissa apretó los puños...

- No… te equivocas, estúpido... soy SU MADRE y una de las razones por las que acepté tus condiciones fue por él y asegurándome que Vegeta permaneciera en el planeta... yo he cumplido hasta ahora... ¡Y estoy dispuesta a contarle la verdad si continúas con esta locura!... el miedo se acabó, Vegeta... soy capaz de matar por la seguridad de mi hijo...

- Ah, ¿Conque me amenazas, no? – el Rey sonrió – Eso ya lo sabía, Kaissa... ya estoy enterado de tus "visitas extemporáneas" al príncipe, así que no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada...

- ¿Cómo? – Kaissa parpadeó.

- Tú me llamas injusto, pero tu tampoco cumpliste con tu promesa... no puedes decirme nada, Kaissa. Así que mejor vete en este momento y olvidaré lo que hiciste...

Kaissa bajó los puños y mirando hacia otro lado, se acercó a él... y dijo en voz baja...

- A pesar de que lo trataste mal todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué se lo entregaste?... después de luchar tanto por un hijo perfecto, al final lo dejas a su suerte... la verdad que me sorprendes, Vegeta... nunca te creí capaz de hacer eso... ¿Es que tanto te intimida Freezer hasta el punto de entregarle a tu propio hijo para salvar el pellejo? – volteó la mirada, pero en lugar de odio, ahora estaba llena de tristeza...

- No es por eso... ¡Y no tengo porqué decírtelo! – le gritó el soberano tratando de evitar mirarla a los ojos... en el fondo se sentía culpable. Quería contarte a Kaissa sobre su plan de detener a Freezer, pero su orgullo fue tal que permaneció callado. Kaissa continuó...

- Como sea, lo que hiciste no te dejará en paz en lo que te quede de tu miserable vida... me das pena, Vegeta... al principio creí que tal vez por el simple hecho de tener un hijo cambiarías, pero veo que no fue así...

- Já, tú que sabes... – le respondió.

- Más de lo que crees... lo único que me consuela es que al menos pude salvar a mi hijo de abismo en que lo ibas a hacer caer... – y luego de decirlo comenzó a retirarse.

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo sin comprender las palabras de Kaissa. Ella volteó a verlo...

- Ya no tengo nada más que decir... que tu conciencia se encargue de juzgarte... adiós Vegeta... – y desapareció por la puerta. El Rey Vegeta tomó su cabeza entre las manos y lanzó un disparo contra el trono destruyéndolo al instante...

- No me quedaba otra salida... ¡MALDITA SEA!... ¡PRÁCTICAMENTE ME OBLIGÓ A DÁRSELO!... ¡FREEZER, JURO QUE TE MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! – terminó de decir saliendo por una puerta lateral.

Kaissa caminaba cabizbaja por los corredores del castillo, en su rostro se reflejaba un enorme dolor. Ya había comprobado personalmente el inmenso poder de Freezer... ella no sería capaz de luchar contra algo así. El sólo pensar que su hijo estaría bajo las órdenes de ese maldito la llenaba de miedo...

- "_¿Qué puedo hacer?... no puedo enfrentarme a Freezer... no volveré a ver a mi hijo..."_ – pensaba en tanto que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se apoyó en una de las paredes y estaba a punto de llorar, si no fuera porque escuchó los pasos de alguien que venía corriendo y al voltear a verlo, se sorprendió... era Bardock y se le notaba con mucha prisa. El saiya la pudo reconocer y se detuvo...

- Alteza, ¡¿Se encuentra bien? – se acercó a ella preocupado al notar que algo le pasaba a su reina. Kaissa trató de aparentar estar lo más normal posible...

- Estoy bien, no me... no me pasa nada. – lo miró – ¿Y por qué llevas tanta prisa?... creo recordar que estabas recuperándote en un tanque de sanación...

- Me recuperé hace poco y ahora voy al planeta Milt al encuentro de mis compañeros... los muy imbéciles se adelantaron sin mí y me quedaré sin diversión... – Bardock sonrió.

- Ya veo... entonces no pierdas el tiempo y alcánzalos... tal vez te dejen algún insecto para eliminar, jaja... – Kaissa le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Eso espero... y será mejor que perder el tiempo aquí. Necesito animarme algo... muchas cosas tengo en la cabeza y una de ellas es mi hijo... – dijo el guerrero.

- ¿Tu hijo?.. ¿Te refieres a ese niño llamado Radditz? – preguntó la saiya.

- No, él no... ahora mismo se encuentra en una misión. Me refiero a mi segundo hijo... su nombre es Kakarotto y está en las incubadoras de allá al fondo... – señaló.

- ¿Y por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso ese niño tiene algún problema? – preguntó Kaissa.

- Sí, lamentablemente tiene un poder de pelea bastante bajo... mucho menos de lo que yo esperaba... – suspiró - Sólo tiene dos unidades de poder... tal vez lo manden a un planeta con formas de vida débiles para que los extermine... es lo único que le queda.

- Un hijo es un hijo, Bardock... recuerda lo que me dijiste una vez... – lo miró seriamente los ojos.

El joven guerrero recordó sus palabras e iba a decir algo más, pero nuevamente extrañas y confusas visiones sobre el futuro comenzaron a inundar su mente de nuevo... veía imágenes sin sentido en donde le parecía ver a su hijo en muchas situaciones y luchando... muerte y destrucción... su planeta. No pudo soportarlo más...

- Tengo que marcharme, alteza... con su permiso – y luego de decirlo se fue a toda velocidad.

Kaissa se le quedó mirando... parecía angustiado, ¿Qué le pasaría? El relato de Bardock despertó su curiosidad y se dirigió hacia la sala de incubadoras donde una vez acudiera a ver a su hijo recién nacido... y de nuevo los recuerdos la llenaron de tristeza. Se asomó por una de las ventanas de la sala y buscó al hijo de Bardock. Lo encontró sin la necesidad de ubicarlo por su nombre... sí, era idéntico al guerrero... de la misma manera que su hijo se parecía al Rey Vegeta. Parecía un bebé bastante normal, sólo que era muy llorón... y no pudo corroborar lo que dijera Bardock sobre el bajo poder de pelea del bebé ya que no tenía rastreador. De pronto, tuvo un extraño presentimiento... era respecto a ese niño que observaba... no entendía porqué... pero... sentía que iba a hacer algo muy importante cuando creciera...

- "_Pequeño Kakarotto... todos tiene un destino que cumplir y a pesar de lo que diga Bardock, tú tendrás un lugar en el universo y una misión que cumplir... como yo..."_ – pensó. De entre sus ropas sacó su diario, el lugar de sus memorias, se sentó en el suelo... y escribió... escribió y escribió... como si presintiera que nunca más volvería a hacerlo.

_En otro lugar..._

El pequeño Vegeta meditaba en silencio en su habitación sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Si mirada reflejaba duda y también tristeza... y recordaba...

* * *

_Vegeta había terminado con su entrenamiento diario y se encontraba en su habitación descansando... cuando de pronto alguien lo llamó al otro lado de la puerta..._

_- ¿Vegeta, estás allí?... ¡Responde en este instante! – dijo una voz. El niño estaba tan cansado que no se preocupó en saber quién era y gritó molesto..._

_- ¡¿Quién diablos es?... ¡Ahora no quiero que me molesten!_

_- ¡SOY TU PADRE, MOCOSO IDIOTA! ... - gritó el rey abriendo la puerta de golpe y asustando al niño que jamás se hubiera imaginado que se trataba de su padre, ya que nunca iba a verlo a sus habitaciones._

_- Papá... pa... es decir... Rey Vegeta... - dijo el pequeño nervioso. El rey lo miró y al cabo de unos momentos dijo..._

_- Prepárate que partirás con la tropa de Freezer muy pronto... te quiere bajo sus órdenes, ¿Comprendiste, niño? - y terminando de decirlo salió cerrando la puerta y dejando a su hijo con la palabra en la boca..._

* * *

¿Partir con Freezer?... eso jamás se lo hubiera imaginado. El había escuchado hablar de él y también lo había visto algunas veces... era un sujeto muy poderoso, como ninguno. Por un lado le despertaba un sentimiento de admiración por lo fuerte que era, pero también sabía que era un ser despreciable y cruel. No sabía qué hacer... si su madre estuviera con él en ese momento.

Pronto recordó sus palabras... él era un príncipe y debía comportarse como tal… y si quería ser el guerrero más poderoso del universo debía superar a los más fuertes sin duda... ¿Superar a Freezer tal vez?... quién sabe. Una de sus dudas era su madre… no quería dejarla...

Unos golpes en su puerta llamaron su atención... se extrañó porque no esperaba a nadie, ¿Sería su madre?... no, era imposible... ella ya se había marchado hace rato... ¿Tal vez Nappa?

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Vegeta sin levantarse. La perilla de la puerta se movió dejando paso a una figura muy conocida. El niño parpadeó...

- Hola, Vegeta... me alegra encontrarte todavía... - dijo Kaissa sonriendo levemente.

- Ma... ¿Mamá? - se levantó de un salto... - Pero... ¿Qué haces aquí?... es peligroso, podrían verte y estarías en graves problemas...

- Eso no importa ahora, hijo... – la saiya se acercó a él. Lo miró y después de suspirar profundamente lanzó la terrible pregunta... - ¿Ya sabes que te vas con Freezer?

- ¿Eh?... sí, ya lo sabía... mi padre me lo dijo... - dijo el pequeño con la cabeza baja.

- Y tú... ¿Te quieres ir? - volvió a preguntar.

- Debo hacerlo... no sólo porque mi padre me lo ordena, también es porque si quiero volverme más fuerte tengo que estar con los más fuertes... y Freezer es el más fuerte del universo, ¿no?... tal vez algún día pueda superarlo y seré el guerrero más poderoso de todos... - dijo el príncipe con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Kaissa lo miró dulcemente...

- Comprendo... entonces cualquier cosa que yo te diga no cambiará tu opinión... está bien, es tú decisión y no diré nada acerca de eso... - se sentó en la cama de su hijo - Acércate a mí, Vegeta...

El pequeño príncipe hizo lo que su madre le pedía aún sin comprender del todo sus intenciones. Ella lo miraba... esos cinco años que compartiera con su hijo habían sido los más maravillosos en medio de todo el dolor que tuvo que soportar... parecía mentira. Su pequeño iba en camino de convertirse en un gran guerrero, sólo que tal vez ella no lo vería crecer. Vegeta la miraba extrañado... no comprendía por qué su mamá lo miraba así y se sorprendió al ver que de los ojos de ella comenzaron a brotar lágrimas...

- ¿Por qué estás llorando?... un verdadero guerrero no debe llorar... eso es de débiles... - dijo Vegeta a lo que su madre respondió secándose las lágrimas...

- No está mal llorar de vez en cuando, Vegeta... llorar te sirve para limpiar y aliviar tu alma de todo lo malo que cargues y sientas, ¿lo sabías?... y si lo hago en este momento no es porque sea débil, sino es porque estoy feliz por ti... se llaman "lágrimas de emoción"... – Kaissa sonrió.

- No lo entiendo... ¿Entonces por qué me dijeron que él que llora es un débil?

- Aunque no lo creas, el llorar me ha hecho más fuerte que antes... muchas lágrimas he derramado durante toda mi vida... y me ayudaron a superar mis penas, sino... no podría vivir conmigo misma...

- Entiendo... - dijo el pequeño - Pero no debes llorar, yo estaré bien... ya verás que cuando regrese seré un poderoso guerrero, el más fuerte de todos... - miró el anillo de su madre - Y me ganaré el derecho de tener este anillo...

- ¿Lo deseas tanto?... - Kaissa se sacó el anillo del dedo, lo apretó en su mano como si quisiera pasarle toda la energía posible y se lo extendió a su hijo... - Entonces tómalo Vegeta... te lo obsequio. Ya te ganaste ese derecho...

Vegeta miró el anillo y luego a su madre confundido. Frunció el ceño y dijo...

- No... lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo... ese anillo es muy valioso para ti y no quiero que me lo regales así... quiero ganármelo... además, tú misma me dijiste que podría tenerlo cuando fuera un _"niño grande"..._ y aún no lo soy ya que el anillo no encaja en mi dedo...

- ¿Lo crees así? - Kaissa tomó la mano de su hijo, sonrió y le puso en anillo en el dedo pulgar, en donde encajó perfectamente... - ¿Lo ves?... ya eres un niño grande. El anillo es tuyo, Vegeta...

- ¿Eh?... ¿Valía en el dedo pulgar?... pero yo pensaba que... - abrió los ojos sintiéndose como un tonto.

- Yo dije que el anillo tenía que caberte en un dedo, pero nunca dije en cuál de todos, ¿eh?... - rió - Sólo recuerda una cosa que te acompañará siempre... cuando el anillo te cabe en el dedo pulgar, así como lo tienes ahora, eres un niño grande... pero cuando te quepa "únicamente" en el dedo meñique... entonces serás un poderoso guerrero.

- Un poderoso guerrero... ¡Sí, lo recordaré mamá! – dijo Vegeta contento. Kaissa acarició su cabello alborotado y sin poder contenerse más lo abrazó fuertemente... el primer abrazo que le diera en mucho tiempo, ya que la última vez que pudo hacerlo fue cuando tenía horas de vida luego de nacer...

Vegeta no sabía qué hacer ya que nunca nadie lo había abrazado así, pero por un momento tuvo un fugaz recuerdo de que en algún lugar y momento… cuándo era más pequeño... alguien lo abrazó de la misma manera, con un amor y ternura que sólo una madre podría dar...

- Ma... ¿Mamá, que haces?... ¡No lo hagas, me da vergüenza! – dijo Vegeta a lo que Kaissa lo apretó más, como si no quisiera dejar de hacerlo...

- Por favor... déjame tenerte así un momento, Vegeta... sólo un momento más... te lo ruego... - dijo Kaissa con voz ahogada, mientras luchaba en vano por contener las lágrimas.

En ese abrazo ella le expresaba a su hijo todo el amor que le tenía y también porque quería que si algo pasara nunca la olvidara. Momentos después, se separó de él, se puso de pie, comenzando a alejarse hacia la puerta. Vegeta todavía estaba confundido por lo que acababa de pasar y por un sentimiento que salió de su corazón, la llamó...

- ¡Espera!... Mamá, vas a regresar, ¿cierto? - a su pregunta Kaissa se detuvo. El niño continuó... - Por favor, dime que vas a regresar... que te volveré a ver... ¡PROMÉTEMELO!

- No te preocupes, Vegeta... aunque no esté a tu lado, piensa que yo siempre estaré contigo en todo momento... – dijo la saiya deteniéndose.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?... hablas como... hablas como si te fueras a morir... - dijo bajando la cabeza. Kaissa tuvo un sobresalto... reunió su valor y respondió...

- No moriré, hijo... te lo prometo... - volteó a verlo - Y si alguna vez te sientes solo y sin salida... todas las respuestas las encontrarás en ese anillo... que tengas mucha suerte... y recuerda que te quiero... - le dijo y mirándolo por última vez salió de la habitación.

- "_Yo... yo también, mamá..."_ - pensó para sí mismo y luego dijo - ¡Recuerda lo que prometiste, porque yo no lo olvidaré! - apretó el anillo con fuerza mientras veía cerrarse la puerta.

Kaissa se quedó de pie con la habitación de su hijo a sus espaldas... "_¿Cómo pudo decirle eso?.. ¿Cómo pudo prometer algo que ni siquiera sabía si cumplirá?_..." no quería que su hijo la odiara, eso no podría soportarlo. Sin poder más con su conciencia, nuevamente comenzó a llorar, esto iba a ser muy difícil para ella... ¿Lo soportaría su corazón?

- Majestad... - dijo una familiar voz a su lado. La voz que siempre aparecía cuando ella se sentía mal. Kaissa levantó sus ojos aún llenos de lágrimas y miró al dueño...

- Nappa... - ambos no dijeron nada por unos segundos. Parecía que el guerrero comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo su reina y dijo...

- No se preocupe, alteza... yo acompañaré al príncipe en todo momento y no dejaré que nada le pase... nunca.

- ¿Estarás con él?... – la saiya cerró los ojos - En ese caso te ruego que lo cuides mucho... no sé por qué... pero presiento que algo fuera a pasar y que tal vez nunca más vuelva a ver a mi hijo...

- No diga eso, Reina Kaissa... ya verá que en muy poco tiempo estaremos de regreso y verá al príncipe más fuerte que antes... - dijo tratando de animarla. Kaissa metió una mano entre sus ropas y sacando un pequeño libro, dijo...

- Quiero pedirte un favor, Nappa... si por casualidad algo llegara a pasarme, entrégale esto a mi hijo... ya no tengo nada más que dejarle, ¿lo harás?

- Eh, sí... – el guerrero tomó el libro entre sus manos – Recuerde que siempre estaré a su servicio, majestad...

- Fuiste un buen amigo, Nappa... y quiero que me perdones por todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar... - sonrió.

- Solamente estaba cumpliendo con mi deber... y también cumpliendo la promesa que le hiciera a Karionte antes de que muriera... fue mi mejor amigo y ayudándola es lo menos que puedo hacer para que no me lance una patada desde el otro mundo... - dijo tranquilo.

- Les deseo a ambos mucha suerte... - estrechó su mano - Muchas gracias por todo, Nappa... y confío en ti... - y terminando de decirlo Kaissa se marchó... había cumplido, finalmente.

Nappa la observó alejarse y observó el pequeño libro que tenía en sus manos. Suspiró y tocó la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta, ya que había venido a buscarlo para partir a su primera misión designada por el emperador Freezer...

- ¿Príncipe?... ya es hora, debemos partir... - lo llamó. Casi al instante salió el niño con su indumentaria real... como debe vestirse cualquier guerrero de clase alta...

- Muy bien... llegó el momento... - dijo Vegeta serio y se encaminó hacia su misión.

_Naver de Freezer..._

El Rey Vegeta había abordado la nave del emperador acompañado de todos sus guerreros, con la intensión de eliminarlo, de esa manera ya no se llevaría a su hijo. Rápidamente llegó hasta la cabina principal en donde el emperador Freezer se encontraba acompañado de sus dos guerreros, Dodoria y Zarbon, que se pusieron en alerta al ver al Rey de los saiyajin entrar sin previo aviso. Freezer volteó a verlo tranquilamente...

- Pero que agradable sorpresa me das, Vegeta... ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?... creí que nuestro trato ya estaba en orden, ¿no?... ¿Y dónde está tu hijo?

- ¡Freezer!... ¡Ahora voy a terminar con tu vida, maldito! - gritó el rey furioso.

- ¿Matarme?.. ¿Tú?... me parece que no sabes con quién te metes, Vegeta... - dijo en tono burlón.

- He venido acompañado de mis mejores guerreros, Freezer... ¡Y entre todos te eliminaremos! – dijo el rey confiado. Freezer miró a los guerreros saiyas y dijo...

- ¿Y tú crees que podrás derrotarme con un puñado de soldados que están muertos de miedo? - a sus palabras, el rey Vegeta volteó y verdaderamente sus "mejores" guerreros estaban tiritando ante la intimidante presencia de Freezer. Volteó hacia el dictador lleno de ira y gritó...

- Si no puedo contar con la ayuda de ellos... ¡ENTONCES TE MATARÉ YO MISMO!... ¡DESAPARECE! - y se lanzó para atacarlo.

Craso error... Freezer fue más rápido que él y de un solo puñetazo lo mató lanzándolo hacia donde estaban el resto de los saiyas.

- Pues, qué decepcionante... el poderoso Rey Vegeta resultó ser un perdedor como todos los saiyajin... ¡Já, verdaderamente son basura que debe ser eliminada! - y apuntando con su mano al resto de saiyas los hizo volar de una ráfaga de energía. Luego dijo - Creo que pronto darán inicio los fuegos artificiales... jejeje – volteó a ver al Planeta Vejita.

_Planeta Vejita... _

Kaissa había logrado salir del castillo y caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la ciudad, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba por esos lugares... todo se mantenía igual a como ella lo dejara hacía muchos años, cuando era más joven. En esa época todo era mejor... se sentía bien. De alguna manera trataba de escapar de su propio dolor que la estaba consumiendo por dentro...

De pronto un ruido como de un estallido llamó su atención... al voltear la mirada hacia el cielo pudo distinguir a una cápsula salir disparada hacia el espacio. Tuvo un presentimiento, pero lo ignoró y siguió caminando. Pasó un rato más y sin darse cuenta llegó hasta una pequeña casa abandonada... que reconoció como la suya. Todavía estaba intacta desde la vez que la abandonara para convertirse en la madre del hijo del rey... no lo podía creer.

Dudó unos momentos, pero más pudo su deseo y traspasó la destruida puerta... el lugar había sido saqueado, eso era predecible. Pero aún podía encontrar algunos objetos que le recordaban toda su vida, gran parte de ella plasmada en su diario de vida que le había entregado a Nappa. Caminó un rato por su casa, todavía la sentía como su casa y se detuvo frente a un quiñado espejo. Se observó a sí misma... ya no era la de antes, los años habían hecho de las suyas y mucho había visto en su joven vida que ya no esperaba ver más. Estuvo en ese lugar unos momentos más y rápidamente salió... no sabía lo que iba a pasar con ella, pero lo afrontaría sin temor.

_Nave de Freezer... rato después... _

Por uno de los corredores avanzaba el príncipe Vegeta junto a su guardián Nappa. Su poder de pelea había sido medido en una cámara de entrenamiento especial en donde fulminó a varios saibaiman de un sólo golpe... ese tipo de pruebas eran un juego para el niño que se había vuelto más fuerte de lo esperado y luego de recibir el obsequio especial de su madre se sentía que podría con todo lo que viniera. Mientras avanzaban, el niño comentaba...

- Si permanezco en el planeta no me haré más fuerte... espero que el señor Freezer me envíe pronto a una misión... todavía quedan muchos planetas que conquistar... - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Tan pronto desea encaminarse en una misión usted sólo?, recuerde que ya tuvo una hace poco tiempo... – comentó Nappa.

- Eso fue suficiente para demostrar mis habilidades... ¿O es que te parece mal acaso, Nappa?... - lo miró de reojo con su típico ceño fruncido.

- Para nada, señor... haremos como usted diga... – respondió el enorme guerrero.

Al poco rato Vegeta llegó a la puerta de la cabina de mando, siendo recibido bruscamente por Dodoria y Zarbon...

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Vegeta?... ¡Sabes muy bien que no está permitida la entrada a los niños! – dijo Zarbon tajante. El príncipe de los saiyas sólo lo observó.

- Será mejor que te vayas por donde viniste, mocoso... – dijo Dodoria despreciativamente.

- Tranquilos, sólo he venido a ver al señor Freezer antes de partir a mi misión... – respondió Vegeta sin inmutarse.

- ¡El gran Freezer pidió no ser molestado!... ¡Así que puedes irte, Vegeta! – dijo Zarbon, pero una voz llamó su atención.

- No hay cuidado, soldado Zarbon… déjalo que se acerque... – dijo el emperador desde su silla y luego continuó... – Te encomiendo esta misión, Vegeta... hazlo bien...

- Gracias, señor... – dijo el príncipe haciendo una reverencia.

- No me lo agradezcas... jejeje – a sus palabras Vegeta se le quedó mirando...

- "_Ya verás que algún día te derrotaré, idiota... y te haré tragar tu arrogancia... es una promesa"._ – pensó recordando las palabras que le dijera a su madre. Al poco tiempo, partió junto con Nappa a un destino desconocido...

_Planeta Vejita... _

El tiempo transcurría incesante y Kaissa no sabía qué hacer... presentía que algo iba a pasar y por esa extraña sensación no quería abandonar su planeta. Sin saber que más hacer fue al puente de lanzamiento. Al verla unos soldados que estaban de vigilancia la saludaron...

- ¡Alteza!... creíamos que había partido de misión… – dijo uno de ellos sorprendido.

- Hubieron problemas, tuve que regresar... – contestó Kaissa y en eso sus ojos se posaron en una cápsula que tenía grandes manchas de sangre... – Y eso... ¿qué ocurrió?

- Hace unos momentos llegó el soldado Bardock muy herido... de allí salió corriendo sin decir una palabra hacia el interior de la base... – dijo el otro vigilante.

- ¿Bardock?... ¿Herido?... – dijo sorprendida y pensó – "_Algo muy malo está pasando... pero, no comprendo... ¿Por qué regresó herido?... estaba muy bien cuando me lo encontré hace horas..." _

- Se veía muy raro, ni siquiera reaccionó cuando le dije que su hijo había sido mandado en una misión al planeta Tierra... – añadió el primer soldado.

- ¿Cómo? ¿La Tierra?... entonces esa fue la nave que vi... sí, tenía que ser el hijo de Bardock... – la saiya los miró y sin decir nada más se alejó rápidamente.

Kaissa corrió hacia un extremo de la plataforma y vio con espanto que la nave de Freezer estaba muy cerca... algo tramaba y sintió miedo. En eso, sintió una gota de agua caer en su rostro... pero al darse cuenta notó que era sangre... ¿Lluvia de sangre? Miró hacia arriba y distinguió a una figura saltando hacia la nave del dictador... ¡ERA BARDOCK!

Las compuertas de la nave se abrieron y dejaron salir a miles de soldados como su fuera un enjambre de abejas y todos se dirigían al encuentro del guerrero saiya...

- Ese maldito... quiere matar a Bardock... ¡NO!... ¡QUIERE MATARNOS A TODOS! – Kaissa se dio cuenta de las intenciones del malvado tirano.

Kaissa se elevó y estaba a punto de ayudarlo, cuando vio que de la nave de Freezer comenzaba a crecer una enorme esfera de energía... la técnica más mortal de Freezer, capaz de destruir un planeta. Sin saber qué hacer, retrocedió... esa enorme energía iba a ser imposible de detener, sólo le quedaba huir...

Con una cruel carcajada, Freezer lanzó la esfera que consumió a todos los soldados, comenzando con Bardock. Todo el planeta comenzó a temblar... Kaissa estaba cerca de los edificios de la base, ella tampoco podría escapar de la destrucción. Ya estaba resignada cuando recordó la nave de Bardock... ¡La cápsula! Ella sabía dónde estaba y eso podría salvarle la vida... no iba a morir tan fácilmente. Ya sólo quedaban segundos antes de que el planeta hiciera explosión, y para su buena suerte la pudo hallar todavía en su sitio. Iba a abordarla cuando escuchó un grito de terror...

Kaissa volteó a ver... era un niño, más o menos de unos cinco años a punto de ser aplastado por unos escombros que estaban cayendo a causa de los fuertes temblores. La saiya por un momento se imaginó que ese pequeño podía ser su hijo... y a causa del nerviosismo que sentía vio en el rostro de ese pequeño a su hijo... a Vegeta. Kaissa apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos...

- Vegeta... no, no puedo dejarlo morir... tengo que protegerlo... ¡TENGO QUE PROTEGERLO! – y olvidándose de todo, la saiya se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el niño y pudo empujarlo de los escombros, pero no pudo evitar que cayeran sobre ella.

Kaissa soltó un grito de dolor y al tratar de moverse sintió con horror que su pierna estaba rota y atrapada bajo las piedras. Volteó a ver al niño que tenía en sus brazos... también estaba herido ya que antes de que ella lo alcanzara una roca lo había golpeado... estaba agonizando. Miró a Kaissa y dijo entrecortado...

- Aahh... ya... ya to-todo va a terminar, ¿no?... vamos a estar... vamos a estar a salvo... ¿cierto? – dijo tomando la mano de Kaissa, que no pudo evitar que se le humedecieran los ojos.

- Sí, pequeño... esto pronto terminará... descansa tranquilo... ya todo va a pasar... – dijo acariciando la cabeza del pequeño que luego de dedicarle una sonrisa, expiró. Kaissa estiró su mano y cerró los ojos del niño...

La esfera mortal tocó el planeta y chorros de magma saltaron por todos lados. Kaissa sentía un inmenso dolor por las rocas que trituraban su pierna... su vista se estaba nublando, ya no sentía y escuchaba nada... ya no había nada.

En eso, sintió como si algo le tocara el rostro... parecía una mano muy cálida que por un momento la hizo olvidarse del dolor y sentirse segura. Kaissa levantó la cabeza y le pareció distinguir una brillante figura que le extendía la mano. Kaissa sintiendo que su final se acercaba, habló a la figura...

- "_Lo... lo hice bien, ¿Verdad, hermano?"_ – dijo en un susurro al saiya fantasmal que asintió tomando su mano. Kaissa sonrió... había cumplido con su misión y desde ese momento pasaría a la eternidad.

Y al siguiente instante, el planeta Vejita voló en mil pedazos, con un resplandor que sería posible de ver desde cualquier sitio. En tanto, desde su nave, el malvado Freezer festejaba...

- ¡JAJAJA!... ¡QUE HERMOSO ES ESTO!... ¡Zarbon!... ¡Dodoria!... ¡Miren que hermosos fuegos artificiales! – reía el dictador, sin saber que lo pagaría muy caro en el futuro... y ni más ni menos que por un saiyajin.

_Horas más tarde... en un lejano planeta... _

Nappa había terminado de eliminar a los últimos habitantes del planeta que le había tocado conquistar junto con el príncipe y justo acababa de limpiar su zona. Estaba buscando algo para comer, cuando su scouter sonó...

- ¿Quién será? ... – Nappa revisó las coordenadas y reconoció la señal de unas de las colonias de Freezer, la más cercana al planeta Vejita... – Me parece extraño que llamen de ese planeta, bueno... en fin... Aquí el guerrero Nappa... ¡Adelante!... sí, lo escucho... ajá... ¡¿QUÉEEEE? – pegó un terrible grito para luego caer de rodillas muy agitado. Tomó aliento y continuó... – ¿Están seguros?... ¿Qué fue un meteorito?... no lo puedo creer... y ¿Cuántos saiyas han sobrevivido?... unos cuantos... ya veo... sí, si... yo se lo haré saber al príncipe... ¡Fuera!

Nappa se quedó de sin palabras después de recibir tan terrible noticia... el planeta Vejita fue destruido, según los informes, por un meteorito. No lo podía creer... y sólo atinó en pensar en una persona... Kaissa. Apretó los dientes por la impotencia que sentía al escuchar la noticia... y ahora pensaba en cómo se lo diría al príncipe. Estuvo un rato sin saber qué hacer, hasta que decidió llamarlo a su scouter... tarde o temprano se tendría que enterar.

Vegeta estaba sentado en una roca mientras consumía sus víveres... cuando el ruido de su scouter lo distrajo. Al parecer su misión había resultado un éxito ya que habían un montón de cadáveres a su alrededor...

- Vegeta... Vegeta... ¿Me recibes?... ¡Responda, príncipe! – llamaba Nappa.

- Te escucho... ¿Qué pasa? – respondió el niño sin dejar de comer.

- Me acaban... me acaban de informar que el planeta Vejita... nuestro planeta... ha sido destruido, al parecer por un meteorito... ¿me escuchó, alteza? – dijo Nappa.

- Ah... ¿sí?... ¿Y qué más? – respondió el pequeño en su tono de voz normal.

- Dicen que sólo han sobrevivido muy pocos saiyas... entre ellos nosotros, príncipe... no quedó nada de planeta. – continuó el guerrero.

- ¿Sí?... ¿Y qué más? – respondió muy tranquilo. Nappa esperaba que lanzara un grito o se sorprendiera, pero nada de eso pasó...

- Y bueno... eso fue todo. – dijo Nappa.

- Comprendo... tendré que decirle al gran Freezer que me consiga otro planeta, aquí no existen guerreros realmente fuertes, já... – y luego de decirlo, Vegeta cortó la comunicación.

Al anochecer, Nappa se reunió con el príncipe para dar los pormenores de lo que habían hecho. Nappa estaba pensativo todo el rato por la noticia que había recibido... en tanto su príncipe estaba muy tranquilo, como si tal cosa no le importara en lo más mínimo. Cansado de esperar reacción, se animó a preguntar...

- Príncipe, ¿Se encuentra bien? – a su pregunta Vegeta volteó a verlo...

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Nappa?... estoy perfectamente... nada me pasa.

- Pero... ¿No se ha sorprendido por lo que le pasó a nuestro planeta? Ya no queda nada de él... ni nadie. – dijo intentando sonsacarle alguna reacción.

- Eso ya lo sé, no tienes por qué repetírmelo... – dijo el príncipe volviendo a mirar a la fogata.

- Pero, señor... ¿no se ha puesto a pensar?... su madre pudo haberse quedado en... – y antes de que Nappa pudiera decir algo más, Vegeta se levantó de un salto y le gritó...

- ¡YA DEJA DE ESTARME MOLESTANDO CON ESO, INSECTO!... ¡YA NO QUIERO OÍRTE HABLAR MÁS DE ESE TEMA, ¿ENTENDISTE? – dijo furioso. Nappa se quedó estático y dijo bajando la cabeza...

- Como usted desee, príncipe...

Vegeta se calmó y volvió a sentarse. Nappa pensaba que él príncipe estaba actuando de una manera muy fría que le hacía recordar a su padre, el Rey Vegeta. Su mente volvió hacia la Reina y en eso recordó algo... metió sus manos entre sus ropas y sacó un pequeño libro. Lo miró e hizo memoria...

"_Quiero pedirte un favor, Nappa... si por casualidad algo llegara a pasarme, entrégale esto a mi hijo... ya no tengo nada más que dejarle, ¿lo harás?"_

Nappa recordó el pedido de Kaissa y miró al príncipe que seguía callado mirando a la fogata...

- Príncipe... tengo algo que darle... – dijo extendiéndole el libro. Vegeta arqueó una ceja...

- ¿Y para qué diablos quiero yo un libro?... ¡No me interesa, quédatelo! – dijo desviando la mirada. Nappa frunció el ceño y volvió a insistir...

- Es mejor que lo reciba, príncipe... vuestra madre me lo dio para usted... por si algo llegara a pasar... y bueno, con lo que ha pasado, pues...

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije, Nappa?... ¡YA CÁLLATE! – dijo más alterado que antes. Nappa negó con la cabeza y dijo levantándose...

- Bueno, ya no insistiré... pero se lo dejo a su lado por si le interesa... me voy a descansar... – y terminando de decirlo se encaminó hacia un árbol cercano y se echó a sus pies. Vegeta tomó el libro y volvió a mirar a la fogata... sólo que esta vez sus ojos comenzaron a brillar ligeramente...

-o-

Cerca de la media noche, Nappa dormitaba tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando en eso su fino oído le pareció captar un ruido muy peculiar... algo que no se parecía a ningún animal de la noche. Intrigado se levantó y se internó entre los árboles, guiándose por el ruido que cada vez se escuchaba más cerca. Y al apartar unas ramas, vio algo que jamás se esperó...

Vegeta se encontraba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, llorando con una desesperación que le rompería el alma a cualquiera. El llanto del niño era muy fuerte y le daba golpes ligeros al árbol con sus pequeños puños. Nappa comprendió que la tragedia sí lo había afectado bastante... más de lo que hubiera creído.

Nappa pensó en retirarse porque si Vegeta se daba cuenta de su presencia era muy capaz de matarlo, pero cómo no pasaba nada, se acercó muy despacio al niño y al caminar tocó algo que le era conocido... era el rastreador del príncipe, por eso no podía sentir su presencia. Continuó acercándose y cuando estaba como a un metro de él... dio media vuelta y con mucho sigilo volvió sobre sus pasos...

- "_Es mejor dejar que se desahogue solo... el príncipe es muy orgulloso y sería mucho peor si yo supiera lo que le pasa... es mejor así..."_ – pensaba mientras se alejaba.

Vegeta en tanto seguía llorando... se sentía destrozado, traicionado, engañado... por qué... por qué... no lo comprendía. Sentía un inmenso dolor en el pecho... había soportado hasta ese momento a expresar sus emociones porque debía mantener la compostura delante de Nappa... pero el aguantar ese dolor le hizo mucho daño a su pequeño corazón. No podía creer que era verdad... no le importaba mucho que su planeta estuviera destruido, sino que su madre estuviera muerta... ¿Su madre? ¿Muerta?... no, eso no podía ser verdad...

- ¡¿Por qué?... no es justo, ¡¿Por qué?... ¡MAMÁ!... no, ella no está muerta... ¡NO ELLA!... ¡NO MI MAMÁ!... no mi mamá... – hablaba entre sollozos sin dejar de golpear el tronco y abrazándose a él... – No es verdad... ella me prometió que estaría conmigo siempre... ¡ME LO PROMETISTE!... ¡ROMPISTE TU PROMESA!... Dijiste que no me dejarías... que volveríamos a vernos... ¡QUE ESTARÍAS CONMIGO!... por qué... eso no es verdad... ¡NO ES CIERTO!

Continuó golpeando el tronco cuando en un momento algo cayó al suelo y llamando su atención... era el libro que le había entregado Nappa horas antes, el libro de su madre. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo ojeó... miró las páginas una por una y se dio cuenta que era un diario de vida... allí figuraba toda la vida de su mamá y todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Pasó las páginas hasta la última hoja en donde encontró un mensaje escrito recientemente como su fuera para él... y decía:

"_Hijo mío... tal vez cuando leas este mensaje yo ya no estaré aquí... perdóname... perdóname por no haber cumplido con mi promesa y te pido que no me juzgues ya que hice siempre todo lo posible para que estuvieras bien y fueras feliz... y ahora te he fallado. Pero recuerda lo que te dije una vez cuando estábamos juntos... una estrella es muy difícil de extinguir y siempre permanecerá brillando durante mucho tiempo... un espíritu es como una estrella y mientras tengas fe y no te des por vencido nunca se apagará..." _

"_Nunca te des por vencido y lucha por lo que crees que es justo... estoy segura que serás el guerrero más fuerte del universo y para eso tienes que luchar mucho... y recuerda que si te sientes perdido y sin salida alguna vez... busca en el anillo las respuestas. Nunca olvides que yo siempre estaré contigo... aunque no me veas..." _

"_Te deseo suerte y nunca me olvides, hijo... Te ama, TU MADRE. " _

Al terminar de leer el último párrafo, Vegeta volvió a derramar abundantes lágrimas. El quería a su madre como a nadie en el mundo... y ahora lo había dejado. Se sentía desolado... y dando un respingo recordó el último mensaje que su mamá... que las respuestas a sus dudas estarían en el anillo. Rápidamente se sacó el guante y el anillo que todavía lo tenía en el dedo pulgar y lo observó con cuidado. Lo examinó muy bien y cuando encontró la respuesta a lo que se refería su madre, se levantó... se limpió las lágrimas y mirando hacia el frente... sonrió.

_Finalmente había comprendido sus palabras... y el significado del anillo... _

_...  
_

_

* * *

_

Una fresca brisa sacudió los cabellos del guerrero saiya que despertó a causa del frío de la noche. Había permanecido dormido durante horas, y no sabía si era por el entrenamiento o por el simple deseo de estar tranquilo por un tiempo. Vegeta se apoyó en el árbol que lo había acompañado durante horas y refrescado su memoria. El recordar a su madre le había hecho muy bien... se sentía más revitalizado y animado que antes. Ahora ya sabía todo sobre ella gracias al diario que le dejó, sus _Memorias_, como ella le llamaba... y ahora la admiraba mucho más que antes. Una mujer luchadora y que nunca se dio por vencida ante nada, _siempre con la cabeza en alto_ como ella decía...

Sacó el anillo que tenía entre sus ropas, lo puso a la luz de la luna... y recordó una frase especial:

"_...cuando te quepa "únicamente" en el dedo meñique... entonces serás un poderoso guerrero"_

- "_Y cuánta razón tenía..."_ – pensaba sonriendo a tiempo que se colocaba el anillo en su dedo meñique – "_Tal vez no sea exactamente el guerrero más poderoso _(recordemos que el título se lo ganó Gohan al derrotar a Cell)_... pero nunca dejaré de perseguir ese objetivo. Pero por ahora... hay algo que debo hacer... muchas gracias, madre..." _

Y elevándose en el aire, encendió su ki y desapareció a toda velocidad...

**Fin del onceavo episodio... **

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** Estos dos últimos capítulos están ajustados en parte a la línea argumental de la película de DBZ: _"EL ÚLTIMO COMBATE: EL PADRE DE GOKU"_, he allí porque aparecen tantos personajes nuevos y la relación con el tirano Freezer como antes de que destruyera en planeta de los saiyajins. Bueno, nos veremos en el siguiente y último episodio^^.


	12. Una unión que no se olvida

**Una Madre, un anillo...**

**y una Unión**

_**por **__**Alondra**_

**Capítulo 12: "Una unión que no se olvida"**

**

* * *

**

_Capsule Corp... _

Bulma se paseaba nerviosa por su habitación ya que no podía conciliar el sueño a causa de los incidentes que habían pasado en la mañana... en verdad se sentía muy mal ya que por culpa de su imprudencia había herido a Vegeta y no tenía idea si regresaría o no. El saiya se marchó bastante dolido... y todavía sentía escalofríos al recordar su mirada... era en verdad atemorizante.

Quería despejar su mente, así que resolvió ir a ver a su bebé que dormía en el cuarto contiguo. Al entrar en la habitación notó que estaba despierto y al verla, el pequeño se agitó, estirando sus manitos hacia su mamá. Bulma se acercó a la cuna…

- ¿Qué tienes, cielo?... ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?... te comprendo, yo también estoy en las mismas... – dijo en voz baja.

- A... ma... mamá... – dijo sonriendo. Bulma lo cargó...

- ¿Dónde estará tu papá?... estoy muy preocupada, ya pasa de la media noche y hasta ahora no regresa... ¿sabes?.. fue porque mamá se portó mal con él... – dijo.

- Pa... ¿papá? - dijo Trunks con cara de extrañeza.

Bulma no dijo nada más y con su hijo en brazos caminó hacia el balcón a tomar algo del fresco de la noche. Trunks no le quitaba los ojos de encima y al rato notó que si mamá estaba llorando nuevamente... una lágrima cayó en su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que Bulma se abrazaba a él...

- Vegeta... Dios mío... no debí actuar como si fuera una demente... - dijo Bulma en voz alta - Estoy segura que debe estar odiándome y no querrá volver a verme... estoy segura que no regresará nunca...

- ¿Y por qué estás tan segura? - dijo una voz a sus espaldas y la reacción de Bulma no se hizo esperar.

- ¡AAAHHHH! - gritó dando un salto cayendo sentada en el suelo, todavía con Trunks en brazos...

- ¡BUUUAAAA! - Trunks empezó a llorar a causa del susto del grito de su mamá, en tanto que el recién llegado todavía levitando se cubrió los oídos...

- ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan escandalosa, mujer?... ¡Mira lo que hiciste! - dijo mirándola, en tanto que Bulma recuperaba su aliento...

- Ve... ve... ¿Vegeta?... tú... es decir... - lo miró y poniéndose de pie dijo molesta... - ¡¿Por qué tienes siempre la mala costumbre de aparecer de la nada?... parece como si te encantara asustarme en todo momento...

- Jum... - ignoró sus comentarios y se sentó en la baranda del balcón, mientras Bulma trataba de calmar a su bebé. Vegeta permaneció en silencio y mirando al horizonte...

Bulma volteaba a verlo por momentos... ese silencio la estaba matando ya que supuso que todavía estaba resentido por lo que pasó en la mañana con el incidente del extraño anillo. Trunks se calmó al poco rato... Bulma respiró profundamente, se armó de valor y acercándose un poco trató de abrir la conversación...

- Y... ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Cómo te sientes? - dijo tímidamente. Vegeta la miró de reojo...

- ¿Cómo te imaginas que estoy, eh? - dijo en su cortés tono de voz y dejó de mirarla. Bulma se entristeció nuevamente...

- Es verdad... yo... me supongo que te debes estar imaginando lo peor de mí, Vegeta... y tienes toda la razón en eso... - de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas... - Por favor... discúlpame... yo... no quise herirte... te lo juro...

- Ya basta, mujer... no soporto las lágrimas y menos ver a una hembra llorar... - la miró - Me recuerdas a... a... - calló. Bulma lo miró extrañada...

- ¿A quién, Vegeta? - preguntó.

- Bah... eso a ti no te importa... - y saltando de la baranda, pasó por su lado sin decir nada más. Trunks lo siguió con la mirada...

- ¿Papá?... – dijo él pequeño. Vegeta lo miró y siguió adelante...

Bulma estaba confundida... ella esperaba que el saiya la mandara al diablo, que le gritara su vida y otras cosas más, pero en su lugar observaba que él permanecía en silencio, como estuviera ajeno a este mundo. Sabía que no iba a conseguir nada quedándose allí, así que resolvió ir tras él.

Vegeta todavía seguía en la habitación de su hijo y contemplaba los pequeños adornos que colgaban de la cuna... con su dedo los hacía dar vueltas, pero todavía seguía con la misma expresión. Bulma se acercó con cuidado... sabía que Vegeta era muy irritable y no sabía de qué manera podía reaccionar con ella, así que debía actuar con mucho tino...

- Me... ¿me permites dejar a Trunks en su cuna? - preguntó a lo que Vegeta se apartó un poco. Bulma lo acomodó con cuidado, en tanto que el niño observaba a su padre y estiraba sus manitos hacia él. Bulma iba a decir algo más, pero el príncipe de los saiyas se le adelantó...

- No actúes cómo si yo fuera un bicho raro, mujer... no te voy a hacer nada... y menos a Trunks...

- Yo... yo no dije eso... – Bulma tartamudeó.

- Pero lo estabas pensando, ¿no?... – el saiya volteó a verla - Yo jamás los lastimaría... recuérdalo siempre...

- Perdóname, Vegeta... sé que todavía debes estar molesto por lo que pasó en la mañana... es que... - no pudo contener las lágrimas - Es que me horrorizaba el pensar que podía existir alguien que se interpusiera entre nosotros que... me dejé llevar por los celos... yo sabía que...

- Te repito que no me gusta verte llorar... - limpió las lágrimas del rostro de su mujer con los dedos - Eso... eso me trae malos recuerdos...

- Vegeta se apartó de su esposa y dándole la espalda, continuó...

- No fue culpa tuya, mujer... yo debí haberte contado antes sobre ese anillo. Siempre fui muy cuidadoso en ocultarlo, pero tarde o temprano lo ibas a descubrir... eso era inevitable… - continuó - Me imagino que estarás llena de preguntas así que puedes empezar si lo deseas... - Bulma parpadeó ya que ella no se esperaba que Vegeta le allanara el camino para despejar sus dudas...

- Según puedo recordar... dijiste que ese anillo pertenecía a tu madre... - dijo poniéndose a su lado y mirándolo.

- Eso es verdad... ¿Y qué con eso? – respondió Vegeta mirándola.

- Y... bueno, no sé por dónde empezar a preguntarte... ese tema debe ser algo muy íntimo como para que me lo cuentes... – dijo Bulma.

- Bueno... si seguimos a tu ritmo, nos quedaremos hasta el amanecer, así que te lo contaré de una manera concisa... - se sentó en un sofá cercano, seguido por ella se que sentó a su lado, esperando ansiosa por su relato... - Ese anillo tiene un valor especial... no sólo porque era de mi madre, sino porque su valor va más allá del material... me sacó de muchos apuros y cuando me sentía mal...

- ¿Tanto así?.. bueno, es decir... – no pudo seguir porque Vegeta levantó la mano en señal de que se callara.

- No digas nada y escucha... poco antes de que yo partiera a trabajar con las fuerzas de Freezer ella me lo dio... recordándome que nunca me diera por vencido y siguiera adelante... yo no comprendí en ese momento sus palabras porque tenía cinco años y cuando me enteré de la desaparición de mi planeta y de mi madre por culpa de ese desgraciado de Freezer... mi vida se vino abajo...

- Pero... ¿Estás seguro que ella murió en la explosión de tu planeta?... por que...

- Estoy seguro que sí... - dijo el saiya y recordó que ese día sintió algo terrible en el pecho mientras estaba de misión... como que alguien muy cercano estuviera muriendo. Vegeta cerró los ojos y continuó... - Al principio me sentí engañado, frustrado, dolido... pero no podía sentir odio hacia ella por haber faltado a su promesa. Y gracias a sus _Memorias_ pude comprender su vida y muchas cosas más que no estaba enterado...

- ¿Memorias? – preguntó Bulma.

- Era como un diario de su vida... en ese libro estaba escrita toda su existencia, cada cosa, cada detalle... era admirable... - dijo el saiya sonriendo ligeramente.

- ¿Y todavía tienes ese diario? – preguntó.

- No... porque está destruido... - respondió Vegeta volviendo a su expresión seria.

- Pero... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¡Dijiste que era muy valioso para ti! – dijo Bulma sorprendida.

- Por eso mismo tuve que hacerlo... ese diario era demasiado comprometedor. Yo trabajaba bajo las órdenes de Freezer y no podía arriesgarme a que alguien encontrara ese libro y que luego intentara manipularme... por esa razón destruí el diario... pero conservé el anillo. Siempre lo tenía puesto y oculto bajo el guante... nadie se daría cuenta nunca de ese detalle... bueno, hasta ahora nadie lo supo... - la miró de reojo.

- Lo siento... – Bulma bajó la cabeza.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo... y como te dije antes... mi madre dijo en una ocasión que si me sentía sin salida o atrapado en mí mismo... las respuestas las encontraría en el anillo... y así fue...

- ¿En el anillo?... no comprendo... – dijo la mujer extrañada.

Vegeta la miró y se quitó en famoso anillo extendiéndoselo a su mujer que titubeaba en tomarlo o no...

- Anda... tómalo, que no te va a morder... - dijo, a lo que Bulma lo tomó y lo observó con mucho cuidado. A diferencia de la mañana, que no había prestado atención en él, esta vez puso atención en los detalles... en verdad era una joya muy hermosa... de color oro y una piedra verde en el centro, pero aún no entendía a qué se refería Vegeta. El saiya al ver su confusión, dijo... - Fíjate bien...

Bulma lo miró y volvió a ver el anillo a la luz, notando que había un pequeño detalle que no había reparado antes... el anillo tenía algo como un relicario que podía abrirse. Con cuidado lo abrió y aguzando la mirada pudo distinguir un extraño símbolo... escrito en una lengua desconocida para ella...

- ¿Qué significa este símbolo?... no comprendo...

- Es una palabra escrita en lengua saiya... así como está se lee...** _AI_. **– dijo Vegeta.

- ¿Y eso que significa?

**- ..._UNIÓN_.**

Vegeta volteó nuevamente y al ver que Bulma no le quitaba los ojos de encima, continuó...

- "Unión"... esa palabra puede significar muchas cosas... es algo ambiguo... pero en mi caso fue muy claro y eso era lo que trataba de decirme mi madre... _mientras exista una unión, uno será más fuerte_...

- ¿Cómo así? – preguntó Bulma.

- En la sociedad saiya las uniones eran muy escasas, salvo que fueran entre compañeros o familiares... mi madre según me contaba, tenía una unión muy especial con su hermano mayor y eso la hacía más fuerte. Luego esa unión la reforzó conmigo... y por eso siempre fue luchadora y nunca se dio por vencida...

- ¿Como tú, verdad?... - dijo Bulma esbozando una sonrisa.

- Sí... - la miró de vuelta - Luego de la destrucción de mi planeta y de su muerte... ese concepto se perdió... y por poco estuve a punto de olvidarlo... cuando me volví soldado de Freezer...

- Pero... ¿Tú no estabas con tus compañeros saiyas?... ¿no existía unión entre ustedes? – preguntó Bulma. Vegeta soltó una risa…

- ¡Ja, eso no era unión!... era simple interés, conveniencia. Allí uno no confiaba en nadie y siempre tenías que cuidarte la espalda de todos. Podías luchar junto con alguien en algún momento, pero no era unión. Con el tiempo ese concepto se fue borrando de mi memoria para convertirme en el asesino cruel y sin sentimientos que llegó por primera vez a este planeta... pero no desapareció ya que por causa de alguien volvió a la luz... y ese fue KAKAROTTO.

- ¿Te refieres a Goku?... pero... ¿Cómo?

- Cuando luché contra él me pude dar cuenta… Kakarotto no lo hacía simplemente por orgullo como yo, sino porque quería proteger a alguien y se apoyaba en eso para darse fuerzas y seguir luchando... y cuando ocurrió el enfrentamiento contra Freezer y Cell se manifestó aún más y lo comprendí... Kakarotto tenía su unión en su familia y sus amigos... el sólo pensar que ellos estarían en peligro le daba la energía necesaria para no darse por vencido... y mientras existiera ese deseo de proteger... lucharía hasta el final. Su unión pudo convertirlo en el guerrero más poderoso... aunque odie admitirlo... – terminó de decir el saiya.

- Pero... Vegeta, tú también tienes una unión, ¿no? - dijo tomando su mano. El príncipe de los guerreros la miró...

- Sí... Trunks y tú son mi unión... todavía me negaba a aceptarlo, pero cuando el maldito de Cell asesinó a Mirai Trunks, lo que sentí fue algo imposible de explicar... pero fue un terrible dolor, como cuando murió mi madre... y sin mediar las consecuencias me lancé con todo... sentía que debía protegerlo, aún con mi propia vida. Kakarotto es fuerte porque existe una unión con sus seres más cercanos... y su objetivo no es vacío como el mío... el no lucha por ser el más fuerte... aparte de eso, el lucha por proteger a los demás... y esa unión tan especial.

_- "La unión hace la fuerza_..." lo comprendo. – Bulma sonrió.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – la miró sorprendido.

- Es un antiguo dicho de aquí... mientras estés unido a los demás, serás invencible, sino... estarás perdido. Mientras tengas una razón para luchar, nadie podrá derrotarte... ahora lo comprendo claramente, Vegeta... y recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo, en las buenas y en las malas... somos un equipo, ¿lo recuerdas? - volvió a observar el anillo - Es muy hermoso...

- Puedes quedártelo si lo deseas... ya no lo necesito... - Bulma negó con la cabeza y tomando la mano de su príncipe, se lo puso nuevamente en su dedo...

- Algo que es tan valioso para ti no me es posible aceptarlo. Ese anillo fue un regalo de tu madre y debes conservarlo... ella aún es tu sustento de fuerza y con esto te sentirás más fuerte, estoy segura... - y terminando de decirlo lo abrazó, segura de que amaba a su príncipe guerrero más que a nadie en el mundo.

Vegeta hubiera querido decirle lo mucho que la amaba y la necesitaba... que por ella hubiera dado su vida, por proteger a su hijo... su familia era todo para él... era su UNIÓN. Pero como todos suponían, no pudo hacerlo y en lugar de eso levantó el rostro de su esposa, y mirándola tiernamente la besó... y con ese gesto las palabras se volvieron innecesarias.

- Aga... mamá... papá... jijiji - balbuceó el pequeño desde su cuna, reacción que provocó que sus padres se separaran. Bulma se acercó, lo cargó y regresó al lado de su esposo. Trunks se fijó en el anillo que ostentaba su padre y trató de tomarlo...

- Tal vez algún día él herede esa joya, ¿no?... entonces la unión que existe entre nosotros nunca acabará... porque no hay unión más fuerte que entre padres e hijos... - dijo sonriendo. Vegeta carraspeó…

- Mmmm, puede ser... pero hasta ese entonces él debe prepararse y ser un poderoso guerrero... sin bajar la cabeza ante nada ni nadie... será cuando le dé el anillo...

- Estoy segura de eso... - lo miró - Y bueno... creo que ya es muy tarde para conciliar el sueño… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo antes de que amanezca?

- Uhm, no sé... ¿Qué tienes en mente? - la miró sonriendo tratando de imaginarse lo que planeaba su esposa.

- Bueno... ¿Qué tal si empiezas por contarme toda la historia completa de tu madre?... me gustaría saber cómo era mi suegra... esa mujer tan especial para ti... - a Vegeta le corrió una gota de sudor por su último comentario...

- Creo que si no te lo cuento. no me dejarás en paz en lo que queda de la noche, ¿no? - la miró haciendo una mueca de resignación.

- Eso es muy cierto... se nota que me conoces bien^^… - sacó la lengua.

- En fin, que remedio... entonces será que te pongas cómoda porque esta será una historia muy larga... – dijo.

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo... y nunca me cansaré de escucharte... te amo, Vegeta... - se recostó en su brazo cerró los ojos.

Vegeta la observó... y por un momento le pareció verse a sí mismo nuevamente al lado de su madre, el único ser que le brindo amor cuando era pequeño y con quién estableció una unión muy especial que a pesar de que pasaron los años, no desapareció. Recordó que hizo muchas cosas malas, pero su llegada a la tierra lo salvó de caer en la perdición y de volverse un ser frío y desalmado como lo fue su padre... le debía mucho y nunca la olvidaría. El saiya suspiró...

- Todo empieza en el planeta Vejita, hace mucho tiempo... donde existió una guerrera ejemplar... y su nombre era... KAISSA. - y Vegeta empezó con su relato.

_"SÉ SIEMPRE FUERTE Y NUNCA BAJES LA CABEZA ANTE NADA NI NADIE... YO ESTARÉ SIEMPRE CONTIGO... AUNQUE NO ME VEAS..."_

_- KAISSA -_

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Comentarios finales de la autora__: _Finalmente este fic llega a su final después de casi un año de empezado (¿Por qué será que tengo la costumbre de terminar mis fics largos después de un año? -_-¡)... bueno, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me apoyaron y felicitaron por este fic. La verdad que "Una madre, un anillo... y una unión" inicialmente estaba dedicado a mi papá ya que él siempre usa un anillo regalado por mi abuela y tiene la misma descripción que el anillo de Vegeta, entonces me dio la inspiración para empezar con este fic. Los últimos capítulos fueron enteramente dedicados a mi prima hermana, fallecida en este año.

Esta es la primera vez que trato de escribir un drama y espero no haberme salido de los extremos. Traté de ajustarme, como ya dije en capítulos atrás, a la línea argumental de la película "EL ÚLTIMO COMBATE : EL PADRE DE GOKU"...  
Y como nota final, para los conocedores de japonés que se preguntarán de donde rayos saqué ese kanji... bueno, es la primera palabra del kanji del AIKIDO,  
**AI,** en verdad significa UNIÓN, **KI **es la energía interna de cada uno, finalmente **DO** quiere decir CAMINO... y todo junto de puede leer que el aikido es el **camino hacia la unión y la reconciliación**... tal vez no tenga ni pio que ver con el fic, pero al decir... "reconciliación" y "unión" son líneas argumentales de "Un anillo...". De algún modo supieron acoplarse muy bien^^.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los lectores por apoyarme... ¡Y con ustedes nos veremos en otra oportunidad!

Ja ne,

**ALONDRA.**

_**Notas Finales de la Autora (Julio'2010):**__** Estos comentarios a continuación fueron escritos cuando se terminó el fanfic en el 2001, hace 9 años.**__** Quise conservarlos en memoria de aquellos momentos y recordar que la vida es muy hermosa, muy valiosa y muy corta, por lo que hay que disfrutarla hasta el último segundo… y lo más importante, disfrutar ese tiempo con quienes MÁS queremos. Este es mi mensaje final… Hasta pronto^^**_


End file.
